Pokemon XY: Remix and Retold!
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: Ash, Brock, Max and May arrive in the Kalos Region. May dreams of completing the Kalos Region Contests, while Ash is determined to get all of the Gym Badges. Ash and May become a couple from chapter 9 onwards, Dawn, Clemont and Bonnie join the group, Ash and May go on their first date in chapter 14! Currently working on Chapters 15,16 and 17!
1. Kalos at Last!

**Chapter one:** Kalos at Last!

**Author's Note: **Ash and May are close and inseparable in this fanfic but they are not a couple yet! This is my very first Pokemon fanfiction, please tell me if I've missed anything out, I want to make it 'perfect'. I've also decided to revamp this one because in my view the way I wrote the first version wasn't really that great! I hope to make this one better!

This fanfiction contains Eldershipping (Delia/Professor Samuel Oak(I know I'm not the only Pokemon fan that likes this pairing or is suspicious about their relationship in the anime.)) which starts from this chapter onwards and Advance shipping in later chapters! I will be bringing my OC for Brock in future chapters too! Two big secrets will be revealed in later chapters! Stay tuned to find out what they are! Ash obviously has a crush on May in this Fanfic.

**Ages:**

**Ash**: 13  
><strong>May<strong>: 13  
><strong>Max<strong>: 10 (yes he has his first Pokemon already but that will come out in later Chapters!)  
><strong>Brock<strong>: 17

May will be wearing her Emerald out fit.

Will be bringing OC's in fanfictions later on! Yes Serena, Clemont and Bonnie will be joining the group of friends eventually, I'm doing things different compared to the anime.

PLEASE let me know what you think of the new revamped Pokemon XY: Retold series I've made.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Location<span>: Lumiose City**

It was a bright and sunny day in Lumoise City as a plane just landed at the airport with our four heroes in it, with them were Professor Oak and our hero's mother. Unknown to them, two certain members of Team Rocket had been on board of the plane as well with their Meowth. An excited young boy about the age of thirteen got up from his seat after the plane had announced it had landed.

"Alright Pikachu, we've arrived in Lumoise City! I so can't wait to get my first badge!" The boy exclaimed as he looked at his Pikachu who was sitting on his shoulder as usual.

"Pika-Pi! Pika-chuuu!" The boy's Pikachu answered in excitement.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes sat with him. She was just as excited as he was. She was around the same age as him and had a Pikachu on her shoulder too. Her Pikachu wore a cute pink ribbon on it's ear. "I can't wait to get my first Contest Ribbon!" The girl chirped, rubbing her hands in excitement.

"_We have now safely arrived in Lumoise City, please wait as we set up the plane so that you can disembark, you may now unbuckle your seat belts!"_ The Speakers announced.

"I can't wait to get my first girlfriend!" A slightly older boy, who was with the two friends. He pictured himself with a beautiful girl on a date and began drooling at the thought.

"Of course you'd say that, Brock!" A boy with glasses sighed. "You'll never change, it's a good thing Ash isn't like that!"

"Like what, Max?" A young woman sitting next to Professor Oak asked, overhearing the last part of his conversation. She had been busy talking to the Professor when she heard her son's name mentioned. A Mr. Mime was sitting on the woman's lap. The young woman had her arms around her Mr. Mime's waist.

"Hehe! Mrs. Ketchum...I was just saying uh it's a good thing Ash isn't like Brock when it comes to girls!" Max rubbed the back of his head nervously with a sweat drop.

Ash looked over at Max and his mother, wondering what they were talking about. He raised an eye brow as he looked at his mother, hoping she'd tell him what Max said.

Before Mrs. Ketchum could even say anything the speakers interrupted her.

"_May I have your attention please, you may all disembark off the plane now!"_ The speakers announced.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime looked at Mrs. Ketchum after the announcement.

"Its okay Mimey! We're here now. I bet you'll enjoy this!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled, giving Mr. Mime a hug.

"Mi-me!" Mimey smiled to her, feeling relaxed after knowing what's going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean while in Vaniville Town... <strong>

It was a beautiful day in Vaniville town, as a small Fletchling flew inside it's house through an opened window. It flew to a young woman named Grace, and chirped to her, telling Grace that her daughter wasn't awake yet.

"Fletchling, please be a dear and go wake Serena up, it's time for her to do some Rhyhorn Training before she sets off for her adventure." Grace gently told the small Pokemon.

Fletchling chirped and flew off, it knew where Serena's room was. The little bird Pokemon noticed that Serena was still fast asleep. An idea came to the bird's mind as it flew over to her. It gave her a peck on the forehead to wake her up.

"OW! Fletchling! I didn't want to wake up yet." Serena complained, refusing to get out of bed for a moment as she pulled her rugs over her head.

Another idea came to Fletchling's mind. It's beak took hold of Serena's bed covers and took it off her, meaning to get her out of bed.

"Grrr. I'll get you for this!" Serena complained and jumped out of bed, she ran to chase the Fletchling who flew up high, making the girl trip over her own feet.

Serena mumbled as she picked herself up. Fletchling looked at Serena as she grabbed a Pillow off her bed, the bird Pokemon then flew out of Serena's room.

"HAH! I knew that would work!" Serena smirked, putting the pillow back on her bed. She quickly made her bed before running downstairs, still in her Pyjamas.

"Morning Mum!" Serena chirped.

"Good morning dear, I see Fletchling woke you up. Good, you'd better get things ready for Ryhorn training." Grace smiled to her daughter. Serena nodded and went back up stairs again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ash and friends...<strong>

"Alright! We can finally go to Lumoise City!" Ash exclaimed, putting his hat on backwards as he got up. "Are you ready Pikachu?" He looked at his Pokemon.

"Pi-Pika-chuu!" His Pikachu cried out, giving him thumbs up.

"Come on May, let's go!" Max grinned looking at his older sister.

May nodded and got up. "We're going to explore a whole new Region now, Pikachu!" She smiled as she patted her Pikachu which was still sitting on her shoulder. "Just you, me, Ash, Brock and Max. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum will be staying in Lumoise City for a bit then heading back to Pallet Town."

"Pi-ka-chuu!" May's Pikachu said, sounding excited.

"Mhm! They'll have contests for sure! I really hope so anyway...Ash said there wasn't any in Unova...But hopefully there will be contests here. Then you can show off your cuteness, Pikachu!" May told her Pikachu.

Ash smiled as he watched May talking to her Pikachu. He waited as a few more passengers got off, only noticing that three of them looked very familiar to him. He soon forgot about the familiar passengers and turned his attention to his friends, mother and Professor Oak.

"Well my precious little pumpkin...I guess this is good bye for now! I'll miss you so much! Don't forget to change your you know what every day!" Mrs. Ketchum whispered the last part softly to her son. She flung her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I hate saying good bye to you, but I love it when you come back home too!" She added. "Mimey, we're ready!" She looked at her Pokemon and smiled. She held her hand out to Mimey who happily took her hand.

Professor Oak watched with a smile.

"I'll miss you too, Mum! I'll contact you each time I reach a City, I promise." Ash smiled to her as he returned her hug.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, I'll make sure that Ash does that!" May winked to her. "I'll look after him for you!"

"Thank you, May! You're a sweet girl! I know you'll look after my Ashy! I'm glad he's traveling with you, Brock and Max again. And May, please call me Delia!" Delia smiled to her.

Delia and Professor Oak made their way off the plane first, with Mimey. Professor Oak was the first one to reach the bottom of the stair case, he held his hand out to Delia, to help her off the last two steps when she got to them. Delia helped Mimey off the last step and held her hand out to his, as if he were a small child. Mimey gladly put his hand in Delia's.

"Thank you, Samuel!" Delia smiled to him, thanking him for helping her off the last step. Professor Oak and Delia waited patiently for Ash and his friends to get off the plane. Mimey watched the passengers getting off the plane.

Delia saw her son on the top of the stair case. She watched him as he made his way down the stairs, missing a step, he managed to trip over and fall down at the bottom of the steps, with Pikachu tumbling after him. Delia gasped and raced to her son's side at once with her face pale in fright. May, Max and Brock rushed to him afterwards. Professor Oak caught Pikachu on time, before he hit the ground. Mimey looked alarmed and ran up to Professor Oak, staying by his side while Delia was with her son.

"Ash! Honey are you okay?" Delia asked, looking at her son in concern as he managed to pull himself up.

"That..Really...Hurt!" Ash muttered, as he got up on his feet again. "I'm fine now Mum...Heh I guess I got over excited and didn't watch where I was going. I'm sorry to make you worry about me!"

"Are you okay Ash? And Pikachu?" Professor Oak looked at Ash then Pikachu. He was concerned although Ash said he was fine. He gave Pikachu back to Ash.

"Mime? Mr. Mime?" Mimey looked at Ash then at Delia.

"I'm fine now thanks Professor! I've been through a lot worse then that!" Ash reassured them. "It's okay Mimey! I'm fine, you just look after my Mum and Professor Oak while I'm away traveling okay?" He smiled to the Pokemon.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime nodded.

"Are you sure you don't need first aid?" May asked, raising an eye brow in concern.

'_First Aid from May? That's tempting but I'm fine now!_' "Uh...Um..." Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked at May with a sweat drop.

"Haha! Looks like you made Ash speechless May! Well, your mother and I have to go now. Give us a call when ever you reach a Pokemon Center and have the chance to. Take care of yourselves. We have a meeting with Professor Sycamore." Professor Oak laughed then looked at Ash.

"And Ash...Be careful, don't do anything reckless!" Delia smiled looking at her son. "I love you honey! May, Max, Brock, I wish you all luck on your journey! I wish I could come but I have a few things I need to do myself...Besides someone has to look after the house!" She winked to Ash, before giving him one more hug, Ash hugged her back. Delia gave him quick kiss on the cheek. Mimey stayed by Professor Oak's side until Delia was ready to go.

"Wait! Mrs. Ketchum! Before you go..." Brock began as he grabbed hold of her hands gently. "Would you like to go on a date with me when we get back from our Journey?" He asked gently as he looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

Professor Oak looked at him in annoyance and folded his arms. '_He'll never change! GNH! I can't believe he still asks Delia out even though HE should know she's already taken and married!'_

Delia looked at Brock with a sweat drop and a nervous smile. "Uheh! Thank you for the offer Brock, and it's Delia to you and Ash's friends. But I cannot! I am a married woman you know!" She looked back at Professor Oak, a confused Mimey and then back to Brock. "We really must go. But I do hope you find your dream girl!"

Professor Oak sighed in relief when she rejected him. He watched as Brock let go of her hand and nodded.

"Have a safe Journey! Have fun! And Professor, take care of Delia for me!" Brock called out. "You too, Mimey!"

"Hey I'm meant to say that!" Ash exclaimed, looking at Brock.

Max and May giggled. They watched as Professor Oak and Delia leave the airport together with Mimey, holding onto Delia's hand.

* * *

><p>"Why did you ask my Mum out on a date, Brock?" Ash asked curiously as he looked at his best friend. The four friends and their Pokemon made their way out of the airport together. May walked next to Ash, Max walked with May and Brock walked on the other side of Ash.<p>

"Because your Mum's beautiful, Ash! I keep forgetting that she's taken! If only Mr. Ketchum was still around to see how lucky he was..." Brock's voice trailed off.

Ash looked down to the ground with the mention of his father's name. "Mum said that he was on a Pokemon journey but decided to study and well, she's never heard from him again...That's why she worries about me when I go on my journeys."

"Your Mum is sweet, Ash. Your lucky to have her...So where should we go first?" May asked.

Brock pulled out a Guide Book from his pocket.

"Hm...The Gym's only open to trainers that have four badges so that's crossed out...We could check out the shops, the Pokemon Center, there's heaps of things to do in Lumiose City!" Brock showed the Guide Book to his friends.

"Ooh! I want to check out the clothes shops! I want to get some more cute outfits!" May chirped. "What do you think, Pikachu?" She looked at her Pikachu and smiled.

"Pi! Pi-ka-chu!" May's Pikachu nodded in answer.

'_But you don't need cute outfits May...You're already cute in whatever you wear...'_ Ash found himself thinking and blushed. "I guess we could check out the clothes stores after we've been to the Pokemon Center and Professor Sycamore's Lab." He suggested.

"Perfect! I know what I'll be doing when we go to the Pokemon Center!" Brock smiled with hearts in his eyes.

"Let me guess, your going to ask Nurse Joy out on a date..." Max guessed, rolling his eyes.

"You know me too well..." Brock muttered. "But yes that's what I'm going to do!"

* * *

><p>"So after we've had a meeting with Professor Sycamore about Mega Evolutions, are you going to complete your dreams, Delia?" Professor Oak asked, as people walked past.<p>

"Mhm! I want to surprise my Ashy! That reminds me, what do you think of the City, Mimey? Would you like to do some fun things too?" Delia looked down at the Pokemon that was walking with her, holding her hand.

"Mr. Mime, Mime?" Mimey looked at Delia as he looked around his surroundings, confused he stayed close to Delia and Professor Oak.

"It's okay Mimey, this is Lumiose City! I'm going to complete my dreams here!" Delia smiled, patting the confused Pokemon on his shoulder gently.

"Mime!" Mimey nodded and soon felt relaxed again, but stayed close to Delia as she and Professor Oak made their way to Professor Sycamore's Lab.

* * *

><p>"So, it looks like the Twerps are here now...Shall we follow them or meet up with Giovanni at that cafe he was talking about, James?" A female member from Team Rocket asked her partner.<p>

"I say we'll go to the cafe first, we're bound to meet the twerps sooner or later anyway. Besides, I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day, Jessie!" James said.

"To come and think of it, when was the last time we ate a decent meal?" Jessie pondered, putting her hand under her chin.

"A long time ago I think!" Meowth joined in. "I'm starved, let's go!"

"Okay! Then we can figure out our next plans to capture the Twerp and Twerpette's Pikachus!" James grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Giovanni seems interested in the Pikachu's surprisingly. We have to get them for him!"

"We will! We just have to plan things a lot better! We'll be the new and improved Team Rocket after talking to him at the cafe! Let's go or we'll be late!" Jessie smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hi Nurse Joy!" Ash smiled as he walked up to Nurse Joy. He and his friends were now in the Pokemon Center. Ash had his Pikachu in his arms and patted him.<p>

"Oh hi! You must be Ash Ketchum, right? I've heard so much about you from the other Joys from different Regions! Nice things of course. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy began, as she placed her hands on the counter. She looked at Ash with a smile on her face.

"You could help him by helping me! And by helping me...GAH! Max! I didn't even get to say my line! OW OW OW!" Brock complained, as Max dragged him away.

"Hehe! Sorry about that, he always says things to any pretty girl he sees." Ash sweat dropped watching as Max dragged Brock away. He looked back at Nurse Joy. May had joined Ash's side with her Pikachu sitting on her shoulder.

"Wait, did you say I'm pretty? Aww your sweet Ash! No wonder all the Nurse Joys like you!" Nurse Joy beamed. "So how may I help you Ash? You didn't say earlier!"

Ash slightly blushed as a sweat drop appeared. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hehehe!"

May stared at Ash in surprise before looking back at Nurse Joy.

"Um...I'm going to enter The Kalos League, my best friend May wants to do Pokemon Contests, but we're unsure if the Contests are in Kalos. They weren't in Unova!" Ash explained.

"Okay I shall give you your badge case and sign you up! Hm Contests? Wait...Yes! We do have Pokemon Contests in the Kalos Region, May! Here is the booklet about it. It's actually different to what your used to in the other regions. It's a double battle contest, meaning that you'd have to have a partner by your side, let's say Ash to enter the contest with you." Nurse Joy gave Ash his badge case and signed him up for the Pokemon League, she then gave May the booklet about Pokemon Contests.

"Wow thank you Nurse Joy! This is great! Ash would you like to be my partner for the Pokemon Contests?" May asked, turning her attention to the boy who began blushing at the thought of being May's partner for the contests.

"Sure I'd love to!" Ash answered with a smile. '_I'd do anything for you, May!'_

"Alright! Thank you, Ash!" May smiled to him. Both of their Pikachus were now playing together on the ground, running about the Pokemon Center, staying close to their trainers.

"Nurse Joy, do you know where the first Gym is? I really want to earn my first badge for the Kalos Region and could you please tell me where the first Contest is, too?" Ash asked, looking at Nurse Joy.

"Yes. The first Gym and the Pokemon Contest are located in Santalune City." Nurse Joy answered, with a smile.

Ash thanked her. "Let's go guys! Brock, Max, May! Are you ready?"

"You bet! First we have to go to Professor Sycamore's Lab then we can explore the City and finally make our way to Santalune City." Max smiled, his eyes shone in excitement.

Brock nodded. "I'm ready when ever you are Ash!"

"Great! Pikachu, we're going now!" Ash looked at his Pikachu who was playing with May's. Ash's Pikachu ran over to him and jumped onto his shoulder.

May's Pikachu ran over to May and jumped into her arms. May smiled and hugged her Pikachu. "Did you have fun? I'm glad! We're going now, Pikachu!" She smiled as she patted her Pikachu gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Don't fail this mission. If you get that Garchomp and send him to me, I'm sure to give you a full promotion! You'll get lots of money and a new uniform! I just want that Garchomp, and of course the two Pikachu's that you have been talking about."

"Yes boss! We'll do our best." Jessie cried out nervously, with a sweat drop.

"If you fail, you will lose your job as Team Rocket members, Butch and Cassidy will be taking over your position. I'm tired of you two failing all the time."

"GNH! We'll be sure not to fail you this time, Giovanni!" James bit his bottom lip at the thought of Butch and Cassidy taking over their spots.

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth joined in.

"Good! Now go to Professor Sycamore's lab and get me that Garchomp! NOW! GO!" Giovanni commanded. At once Jessie, James and Meowth rushed out of their seats and out of the room, terrified that their boss meant what he said.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This building is huge! I wonder what Professor Sycamore is like!" Delia gasped as she, Mimey and Professor Oak arrived at the front door of Professor Sycamore's lab.<p>

"We'll find out shortly." Professor Oak smiled and opened the door, allowing Delia to go in first, with Mimey following her. He went inside the building afterwards and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Ash began, as the group of friends made their way to Professor Sycamore's Lab.<p>

"Not yet, should be there soon though!" Brock replied.

"Aww! I'm longing to get to Santalune City! But I have to go to Sycamore's Lab first." Ash complained.

May giggled. "Cheer up! The badge will be waiting for you Ash! Just like my ribbon will be waiting for me!" She smiled putting her hand gently on his shoulder. "Don't forget we have to do some clothes shopping for the Contest too!"

Ash blushed and looked at her. "Yeah! Your right May! Come on you guys let's run there!" He grinned.

Max nodded. "Last one to Professor Sycamore's is a rotten Exeggcute!" He exclaimed.

"Your on, Max!" Ash grinned, and began to run. May, Brock and Max ran with Ash to Professor Sycamore's Lab, completely unaware that danger will soon await there.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen at Professor Sycamore's Lab?<br>What is Delia's Dream?  
>Will Team Rocket fail? Or will they actually get their Pokemon?<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


	2. Trouble in Lumiose City

**Chapter 2: **Trouble in Lumiose City.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I thought I'd give Froakie something different!

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Sycamore's Lab...<strong>

"AH, you must be Professor Oak, and this must be your assistant, am I right? My name is Professor Augustine Sycamore it's an honor to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you, Professor Oak!" Professor Sycamore greeted the pair. Mimey stayed close to Delia, feeling unsure of his surroundings.

"Actually, Delia is my very best friend. Yes, I am Professor Oak. I've heard a lot of things about you too, Professor Sycamore. Please call me Samuel. I heard that you know of Mega Evolution." Professor Oak smiled.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "Then you have a pretty friend there...Let's go to my Office it will be a lot easier to talk to you there. Come and follow me."

Delia slightly blushed at the comment that Sycamore had said about her. She followed Samuel and Professor Sycamore to the office. '_He seems nice.'_ She thought quietly.

"My son should be on his way here soon, Professor Sycamore." Delia announced. "Maybe we'll run into him with a bit of luck. He is with his three best friends."

"Will he? That's good! I'll be looking forward to be meeting him." Professor Sycamore began. Before taking Samuel and Delia to the Office he decided to give them a tour around his Laboratory, where Delia saw a Garchomp being looked after by two of Professor Sycamore's assistants.

"Your Garchomp looks strong and healthy." Professor Oak said, admiringly as he looked at the Garchomp. "Mind if I go and check him out for a bit?"

"Sure, I'll take you both over to him. He's a friendly Garchomp so you won't need to worry about him hurting you!" Professor Sycamore reassured them.

Delia stayed by Professor Oak's side as they went to the Garchomp.

"Hi there Garchomp! It's nice to meet you! I'm Professor Oak." Samuel greeted the surprised Pokemon and gently put his hand out to the Garchomp, meaning to pat it. Garchomp sniffed his hand then nodded. Samuel smiled and patted the Garchomp, who reacted like a cat and rubbed it's head against Professor Oak's hand.

"It looks like Garchomp likes you!" Delia commented, she decided to do the same and in result, the Garchomp liked her too. Mimey looked at Garchomp in fear, as he hid behind Delia, hoping that the Garchomp won't attack him.

"It's okay, Mimey! Garchomp is friendly, come out and say hello!" Delia reassured Mimey. Mimey shook his head and stayed where he was. He wasn't brave enough to stand up to Garchomp.

"I told you Garchomp was friendly. He's fine with strangers. I must say it's the first time I've seen a Mr. Mime outside of it's Pokeball, why isn't he inside one?" Professor Sycamore curiously asked Delia, in interest.

"To be honest, I didn't actually catch him, I adopted him." Delia then told him the whole story on how she got Mimey.

Professor Sycamore smiled then looked at the clock. "We'd better go into the Office or we'll never have our meeting about the Mega Evolution!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ash and friends...<strong>

On the way to Professor Sycamore's Lab, Ash noticed something blue laying on the road. "Huh? What's this?" He ran closer to it, and saw that it was a blue frog like Pokemon that looked ill.

Brock went up to the Pokemon and picked it up, he put his hand on it's forehead and noticed it had a fever. "This Pokemon has a Fever! We'd better hurry and take it to Professor Sycamore's Lab! I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is!" He held the blue frog like Pokemon in his arms.

"Poor thing! It looks so cute! I hope it will be okay! Come on you guys let's hurry! I think the lab is over there!" May pointed to a building with a gate in front of it. Two small pillars appeared at the gates with a Pokeball on top of each one.

"Yeah! That looks like Professor Sycamore's Lab! Let's hurry!" Max agreed, running towards the building.

Ash looked worried as Brock held the blue frog like Pokemon in his arms. "I wonder whose Pokemon it is and how it got sick!" He said, as he ran with his friends to the Lab.

* * *

><p>"Could our plan get any better? The Twerps are heading to the lab, like we are. But why must we dress like scientists Jess? Couldn't we have dressed like Professors?" James complained. He, Jessie and Meowth were in the Meowth Balloon which was hovering over Ash and his friends.<p>

"Because this is the perfect part of our plan! Besides Giovanni told us that Professor Sycamore has a Green House full of Pokemon that we can steal too! Talk about a bonus!" Jessie's eyes shone at the thought of getting a promotion.

"Dat's right! Dis is going to be a blast!" Meowth joined in.

* * *

><p>Ash and friends finally made it to Professor Sycamore's Lab, Ash opened the door, allowing Brock to go in first with Froakie in his arms.<p>

"Professor Sycamore?" Ash called out. "It's urgent! We found this Pokemon with a fever!"

"Pika-Pi!" Ash's Pikachu chimed in. May held her Pikachu in her arms.

A young woman with long sapphire blue hair came running up to Ash. She wore a pair of red framed glasses.

"Oh my! The poor Froakie! Thank you for finding it. This Froakie has been unlucky with trainers, I'll quickly put him in care. COSETTE! HURRY! FROAKIE'S BACK AND HE HAS A FEVER!"

"I'm coming Sophie!" A young girl's voice called out through the lab. She quickly ran to Sophie and collected the Froakie from Brock's arms. "Don't worry, Froakie will be in good care with us!" She reassured Ash, May, Max and Brock.

Cosette ran off, with Froakie in her arms.

"Wow, this lab is amazing!" Max commented, as he looked around.

"You should see our Green House then! It's full of Pokemon." Sophie told him.

"Really? Can we please have a look after we've seen Professor Sycamore?" Max asked, with his eyes shining in delight.

"Professor Sycamore's busy at the moment with Professor Oak and his assistant, I presume that's what she is. But I'm sure he'll be free soon!" Sophie announced.

"Professor Oak and my Mum are here already?" Ash blinked staring at Sophie in surprise.

"Is that lady your Mum? I thought she was Professor Oak's assistant! Anyway, why don't I give you a tour while we wait for Professor Sycamore to finish his meeting. I'll be happy to introduce you to our Garchomp and other Pokemon!" Sophie smiled gently to him.

"Sure! I'll be happy to go on a tour with you!" Brock beamed, with hearts in his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He added, adding a flirty tone to his voice.

Sophie slightly blushed. "Hehe, I'm flattered, really I am. What are all of your names anyway?"

"I'm May and this is my partner Pikachu!" May introduced herself. She still had Pikachu in her arms.

"Pi-ka-chu!" May's Pikachu joined in.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" Ash beamed, patting his Pikachu who was sitting on his shoulder as usual.

"Pi-Pi-ka-chu!" Ash's Pikachu said.

"Hi I'm Brock, and I want to be your boyfriend!" Brock blurted out.

"Of course you'd say that! I'm Max!" Max smiled, then looked at Brock, ready to drag him away if he had to.

"I'm Sophie, Professor Sycamore's best assistant!" Sophie introduced herself and smiled. "Come on follow me! I'll take you to Garchomp."

"I can see why your Professor Sycamore's best assistant, it's because your so beautiful!" Brock drooled. He followed after her, with hearts in his eyes.

Ash stayed quiet, he was more worried about Froakie.

"You're worried about Froakie, aren't you, Ash?" May asked gently, as she walked with him.

"Yeah. I know Froakie's not my Pokemon or never will be, but I still can't help on worrying about him." Ash answered.

"You really care about Pokemon, don't you Ash? I can assure you Cosette will bring Froakie back to full health. She and I are great at fully healing Pokemon. So don't worry about him! This is our lovely Garchomp. He has a big heart, and loves everyone he meets." Sophie introduced Ash, Brock, Max and May to a Garchomp.

"Wow! He's gorgeous!" May commented. "Can I please I pat him?" She asked.

"Sure! Go ahead" Sophie nodded.

May smiled and put her hand out to Garchomp, who sniffed her hand, then allowed her to pat him. Ash joined in and patted Garchomp, Max and Brock also patted him. Ash and May's Pikachu's jumped off the ground and introduced themselves to Garchomp, and began talking to him.

"I'm going to check on Froakie...I know he's not my Pokemon but I'm still worried!" Ash announced to Sophie.

"I'll go with you Ash!" May volunteered, not wanting to leave his side. Ash smiled and nodded.

"I'll show you the way to where Froakie is then!" Sophie beamed and took Ash and May to the room where Froakie was recovering. She then left the two friends with Froakie and went back to Max and Brock.

* * *

><p>"How is Froakie, Cosette?" Ash asked, turning his attention to the girl who was busy monitoring the blue frog like Pokemon who was laying on a bed designed for injured and sick Pokemon.<p>

"Froakie will be almost back to full health once he has rested. It turns out after a few test results he has the rare Pokerus, I'm not sure if you've heard of it but he has that." Cosette replied, as she turned her attention to Ash, then Froakie and back to Ash.

"Pokerus? What's that?" May asked curiously. She had never heard of it, Ash hasn't either.

"Pokerus can be a helpful virus for Pokemon, especially when it comes to training them. It makes their stats stronger and level up faster. Pokerus is contagious through other Pokemon in your party, let's say if Froakie was your Pokemon Ash, if he was your Pokemon, Pikachu will surely get Pokerus too and level up faster. Pokerus is supposed to last for four days. I hope that clears things up." Cosette explained with a smile.

"Wow! That's interesting, so how did Froakie end up with Pokerus?" Ash wondered, looking at Froakie then back at Cosette.

"I'm not sure, either his previous trainer's Pokemon had it or Froakie somehow managed to get it though luck?" Cosette shrugged.

"How are you feeling now, Froakie?" May patted the blue frog like Pokemon, who looked rather relaxed when she did.

"Fro-ak-ie!" Froakie replied.

"That's good to hear then Froakie! I'm glad your feeling much better." Ash commented, patting the blue frog like Pokemon.

* * *

><p>To Brock and Max, Garchomp looked somewhat worried. They told Sophie about Garchomp looking worried about something, but Sophie already guessed what was wrong with Garchomp.<p>

"Your worried about Froakie, aren't you Garchomp?" Sophie's soft voice interrupted the Pokemon's thoughts. Garchomp nodded.

"Don't worry Garchomp, I can assure you that Froakie is in great hands! Ooh look, here he is now!" Sophie gasped in surprise seeing the blue frog like Pokemon running into the room with Ash, May and their Pikachu's after it. Cosette soon followed after, looking happy and relieved.

"Sophie! You won't believe what I've discovered. Froakie has Pokerus!" Cosette announced excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Well. Are you ready James for our plan?" Jessie smirked as she, Meowth and James opened the door to Professor Sycamore's Lab. Fortunately she missed out on hearing about Froakie having Pokerus.<p>

James nodded. "Alright, here it goes!"

"Hello! Anyone here? We're the new Scientists that Professor Sycamore had wanted to interview." Jessie called out as she and James walked in with Meowth.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Sophie's voice sung out. Brock and Max followed after her, curious on who the new 'Scientists' were. Ash, May and their Pikachu's joined them. Froakie stayed behind, talking to Garchomp.

"Hm...Something seems pretty familiar about these scientists, I don't know why though." Brock frowned, looking at the 'new' scientists.

James quickly dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small square box. He saw Froakie running up to Ash and took the chance, he threw the box, aiming it at Froakie, but Garchomp quickly dove in front of Froakie, the box turned into a collar and latched itself around Garchomp's neck.

All that Ash, Max, Brock and May could do was watch. Sophie tried thinking of something to do, to stop the new 'scientists.'

"I'm going to get Professor Sycamore!" Cosette announced then ran off.

Garchomp cried out, as it tried it's first attempt to take off the collar.

"Garchomp, calm down and please come with us!" James ordered.

"Yeah Garchomp, you'll be treated nicely with us scientists! We'll ensure you'll have a good home!" Jessie joined in.

"Dat's right Garchomp! You'll be fine in the bos- I mean in our hands!" Meowth added.

Max raised an eye brow in suspicion. "There's something familiar about those three scientists...I just can't think of what it is!" He frowned. "How can we help Garchomp?"

"By letting us take him home Twer- I mean young man!" James quickly answered, receiving a glare from Jessie.

Garchomp roared and tried to get the collar off from around it's neck, Froakie jumped up onto Garchomp's shoulder and tried tugging at the collar too, but failed to get it off. Garchomp kept trying to get the collar off, and roared loud enough that everyone in Professor Sycamore's Lab heard him.

Froakie jumped on Garchomp's shoulder once again to try and get the collar off the Pokemon, but it was no use, it was stuck fast. Garchomp shook Froakie off him he roared loudly.

"Froakie! Come over here, you'll be safer with us!" Brock called out to the blue frog like Pokemon which was still near Garchomp. Froakie obeyed and leaped over to Brock.

Garchomp roared several times loudly and used Hyper Beam around the room, destroying several objects in the lab. Ash stood in front of May, ready to protect her. Both of Ash and May's Pikachu's stayed with them, on their shoulders, watching Garchomp.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong with Garchomp!" Professor Sycamore announced, getting up from his seat. "I'll be back!"<p>

"I'm coming with you! Perhaps I can help?" Professor Oak quickly got up from his seat. Delia got out of her seat too, and nodded to Mimey, telling him to join them.

The three raced down stairs and saw that Garchomp had some kind of collar on.

"How did this happen?" Professor Sycamore gasped, watching in horror as an out of control Garchomp began destroying everything in the lab.

"These scientists did it." Sophie quickly explained, pointing to the three 'scientists' who were standing at the door, ready to leave.

"Who are you?" Professor Sycamore asked, as he watched Garchomp then the three scientists.

"Who are we, did you ask? Heheheha! Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie threw off her disguise.

"And make that double!" James threw off his disguise too.

"It's Team Rocket!" May interrupted them. As she said that, Garchomp used Hyper Beam around the Lab, it nearly hit her, but Ash quickly pushed her down to the ground to protect her.

"GNH! Never interrupt our Motto, Twerpette!" Jessie hissed.

"Dat's right!" Meowth added, showing his claw nails.

"Who cares about your Motto at the moment! We've got to stop Garchomp acting this way!" Ash exclaimed, helping May up again. Just as Ash said that, Garchomp used Hyper Beam on Team Rocket, sending them flying into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth cried out, as they were flung into the sky.

"Garchomp's heading out the door!" May cried out, as she saw the Pokemon running out of the door.

"We'll go after it!" Ash quickly began running out of the door, May followed him.

Garchomp ran through Lumiose City, using Hyper Beam everywhere, destroying buildings and causing chaos all over the City.

A helicopter flew above the City as Garchomp made it's way to the Prism Tower.

"This is just in, a Garchomp had escaped from Professor Sycamore's Lab with a strange collar around it's neck. The Garchomp is making it's way to the Prism Tower, destroying things on it's way!" A woman from the helicopter announced.

An Officer Jenny with a group of other men from the Police Force appeared shortly after. Jenny held a microphone in her hands.

"This is Officer Jenny, and I'm declaring a state of an emergency, I want everyone to get out of Lumiose City right now while Garchomp is destroying things. I repeat this is Officer Jenny and I'm declaring a state of an emergency, I want everyone to get out of Lumiose City right now while you can!" Officer Jenny announced on the microphone, nearly everyone in Lumiose City began running out of the City in fear.

The Helicopter still flew above the Prism Tower, broadcasting Garchomp's every move, live on the news. News Reporters were also on the ground, running after Garchomp, recording it's every move.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Petalburg City...<strong>

"Hey Norman! Come here! May's on the news! I just saw a glimpse of her!" Caroline called out to her husband. She had been watching the news from the beginning knowing that May and Max were in Lumiose City, hoping that her daughter and son are safe.

Norman came running to the lounge room and sat down on the couch with Caroline, he watched the news with her.

* * *

><p><strong>In Vaniville Town...<strong>

"Hey Serena! Come and watch the TV! Check this out." Grace called out to her daughter, who had just finished putting on a band aid on her face after a 'bad' day with Rhyorn Training.

"Huh?" Serena sat down on the couch and watched the news with her mother. "Is this a movie?"

"No, it's live on the news!" Grace told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Lumiose City...<strong>

"Ash!" Delia ran after her son, with a worried Professor Oak following after her. Mimey ran with them.

Brock and Max followed after Ash and May, with the two Pikachu's with them.

"GARCHOMP!" Ash called out to the Pokemon. "I know your in pain but I want to help!" Ash exclaimed.

Garchomp didn't seem to hear him, it roared as loud as it could, as it sent out Hyper Beams around it's surroundings.

"May, this is too dangerous for you! Go back to the Lab! You'd be a lot safer there then here." Ash told her, not wanting her to get hurt or worse.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind Ash! I want to help you and Garchomp!" May replied, refusing to leave his side.

"May..." Ash said quietly, then turned his attention to the Garchomp. He turned his hat backwards and ran after the Garchomp once more.

The Garchomp arrived at the Prism Tower and started climbing up it, as it destroyed bits and pieces of the building on his way up.

"GNH! I'm going up to help Garchomp!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'll go with you! We've got to help Garchomp! Huh, Froakie?" May noticed the blue frog like Pokemon had joined hers and Ash's side just then.

"Froakie-Fro-Froakie!" Froakie said to Ash.

"You want to help us?" Ash looked at Froakie who nodded.

"Okay, you can come with us Froakie!" Ash smiled.

Ash and May's Pikachu's came running up to them, jumping into their trainers arms.

"Pi-Pikachu!" The Pikachu's cried out.

"It might be a bit dangerous for you, Pikachu can you stay with Max, please?" May told her Pikachu. She smiled seeing her brother and Brock arriving at the Prism Tower too. "Here Max, look after Pikachu, Ash and I are going up after Garchomp!"

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?! What if you fall? OR WORSE!" Max exclaimed, taking Pikachu from his sister.

"Don't worry! We'll be careful!" May winked to him.

Brock and Max watched as Ash and May ran up to the Prism Tower and began to climb it together. Ash's Pikachu was still on his shoulder.

"I really hope they'll be okay!" Max said, as he held May's Pikachu in his arms.

"I hope so too!" Brock agreed with him, as he folded his arms, and watched the two friends climbing up the Prism Tower.

* * *

><p>Delia and Professor Oak came running up to the Prism Tower, only to find out that Ash and May had climbed up halfway to the Tower already.<p>

"Ash! My little pumpkin!" Delia gasped in worry, then realized May was also with him. "ASH AND MAY! Get down from there!" She called out, but at the time, Garchomp roared and shot out Hyper Beam at the Helicopter that flew above it, the Helicopter got out of it's way.

Professor Oak watched, and hoped that Ash and May would be safe. "What are those two thinking!" He said out loud.

"I think they're trying to save Garchomp! May gave me her Pikachu. Hey look Froakie is up there with them!" Max pointed out, at the blue frog like Pokemon who was nearly up the top of the building already.

"But still...I'm worried about my baby...I-I know I can't do anything now but what if..." Delia bit her bottom lip, she couldn't say the rest. Instead she watched, trying to fight her worries. "I'm also worried about May..."

Professor Oak watched Ash help May up the last steps of the Prism Tower, the two friends were now on the top of the Tower, where Garchomp was. Ash's Pikachu was with him, and so was Froakie.

"Garchomp!" Ash called out, as he carefully made his way to the Pokemon. May followed after him, hoping that the two could help Garchomp.

Garchomp stopped and listened to Ash for a moment, then it unleashed another Hyper Beam in the air, moving itself closer to the edge of the building, the Pokemon was completely unaware that it was about to fall off the Tower.

"GARCHOMP! Look out!" May exclaimed, worried that it would fall off the Tower.

A quick thinking Froakie leaped into action and used Sticky Frubbles on Garchomp's feet, holding the Pokemon down on the Prism Tower Roof Top.

Ash sighed in relief. "Thank you Froakie! Garchomp, calm down! We're trying to help you get the collar off. Let me help you!" Ash called out softly to it.

Garchomp listened for a moment to him.

"Yeah Garchomp, that's all we want to do. We want to help you." May reassured it.

Garchomp stayed still for a moment, allowing Ash and May to climb up onto it, then without warning, Garchomp released a Hyper Beam into the sky, Ash and May clung on tightly to the Garchomp. Ash tried to remove the collar but it was stuck fast, May tried as well.

"I know! Pikachu use Iron Tail on this collar!" Ash commanded. He and May held the Garchomp still as they could.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu's tail lit up and whacked against the collar around Garchomp's neck, the collar broke in half much to Ash and May's relief. Pikachu then jumped onto the ground next to Ash, once the collar was broken in half. Garchomp fainted after it's exhausting day.

Ash got off Garchomp and moved back to where it was safe, Pikachu followed him. Garchomp fainted after the collar had been removed. May went to join Ash but the platform under her feet crumbled. May screamed as she lost footing, and began to fall off the building.

Ash turned around and saw May falling from the building. Without thinking he quickly jumped off the building after her, he put his arms by his side to make him fall faster as May screamed. Ash finally neared May and reached his hand out to grab hers, May looked up and took hold of his hand, Ash pulled her close to him. May kept her arms around Ash, refusing to let go. Ash kept her arms around May, protectively as they both were still falling down. Prism Tower is a rather large tower after all!

Pikachu was up on the building still, paranoid the Pokemon decided to climb down the safe way with Froakie.

* * *

><p>"Ash! May! I can't watch!" Delia flung her arms around Professor Oak, burring her head into his chest. She had been watching what had happened until May fell off the building and Ash went after her.<p>

"I'll tell you what happens!" Professor Oak reassured her, though he couldn't help feeling worried about Ash as he went after May. He watched as Ash neared May and reached his hand out to hers, Ash got May's hand and pulled her closer to him into a hug. May flung her arms around him tightly, as they fell towards the ground.

Brock looked away, not wanting to watch the rest, Max looked away too, hugging May's Pikachu close to him.

"May! Ash! Please...Be okay!" Max whispered quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Petalburg City...<strong>

"ASH AND MAY! GNH! Hang in there baby girl! I'm sure some miracle will help you and Ash!" Norman yelled at the TV.

Caroline stared at the screen in horror. "Ash!May! NO! You can't..." She turned away from the TV and flung her arms around Norman. She feared the worse would happen to her daughter and Ash.

"I'll let you know what happens honey! I want to look away but I don't at the same time..." Norman put his arms around Caroline.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaniville Town...<strong>

'_That boy looked familiar when the Camera zoomed in close...GNH! He jumped off the building to safe that girl's life? He must be close with her somehow...I really hope the two make it out safely!'_ A worried Serena stared at the screen. "Mum! Do you think they'll be okay? I'm really worried!"

"I'm worried too, sweetie! To think this is happening in Lumiose City!" Grace looked at Serena. "I can't answer your question unfortunately, we'll just have to keep watching and find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Lumiose City...<strong>

A frightened May clung onto Ash tightly as the two friends fell closer and closer to the ground. "I'm scared!" She panicked, fearing the worse. "Ash, why did you go after me?" She asked.

"Because May, I want to protect you and keep you safe..There's got to be some miracle out of this! I'm trying to think of how we can land safely on the ground without being seriously hurt. I wish I brought Swellow with me." Ash replied, hugging her tight, not wanting to let her go.

May blushed and hugged Ash even tighter. The ground soon grew closer to them, just as the two friends thought it was the end, a Pokemon showed up in a nick of time and neatly caught them. The Pokemon neatly put the two friends back on their feet and vanished into thin air.

"Wow! That was sure close." Ash exclaimed, relieved that he and May were safe. "How are you feeling now, May?" He asked. He still had his arms around her.

May nodded. "I feel much better now. I really thought we weren't going to make it. Thank you Ash, for coming to my rescue." She smiled warmly.

"Delia, you can look now, Ash and May are safe. A red Pokemon caught them just at the right time." Professor Oak announced.

Delia let go of Samuel and turned her attention to Ash and May. She smiled in relief and ran over to them, hugging the two friends.

"Don't scare me like that again, you two! I thought I lost you both." Delia told them. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Thank you Mum! Honestly we were scared but surprisingly we didn't scream, I guess it's because we had each other and we were busy trying to think on how to pull this one through!" Ash smiled, hugging his mother back.

May hugged Delia back too. "Don't worry Delia, I won't be doing that again! That was scary enough." She reassured Delia with another smile.

Delia looked relieved as Professor Oak joined her side.

"Ash! I hope you don't do this everyday on your adventures!" Professor Oak winked to the boy.

"Of course not! That was a one off thing! I'll never do that again..." Ash smiled to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Petalburge City...<br>**

"Caroline, you can look now! Ash and May are safe and sound thank fully! I'm really glad they're okay! A red Pokemon showed up on time!" Norman reassured his wife, who had been crying in his arms, fearing the worse for her daughter.

Caroline looked at the TV and saw a glimpse of May before commercials went on. "That's a relief...I'm really glad they're safe! I wish I could give May a hug right now and Max!" She smiled in relief and got up. "Well, no more TV for me! I'd better start helping you cleaning up the Gym for your next battle!"

"Mhm!" Norman got up and helped Caroline up.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Vaniville Town.<strong>**..**

"That's a relief! I'm glad the two friends are okay! Well Mum I'm going to get things ready so I can go on my adventure!" Serena smiled, as she got up from the couch.

"Okay honey!" Grace nodded then watched as Serena walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Lumiose City...<strong>

"Whew! I'm glad that's all over. It's sure good to be back in a Pokemon Center. I wonder how Garchomp is going at the Lab." Ash sighed in relief as he sat down at a table with May, Max and Brock. The group of friends were about to have their dinner.

"I hope it's okay after this ordeal. We'll check on it tomorrow before we head to Santalune City!" Brock said, as he started to eat his meal. He looked around and noticed Professor Oak and Delia walking up to them.

"That reminds me Ash..I forgot to give you, May and Max new Pokedex's for the Kalos Region. Professor Birch gave me May and Max's Pokedex to give to them as well. They're all updated for the Pokemon in this region." Professor Oak handed three new Pokedex's to the three trainers.

"Thank you, Professor Oak! I'll be sure to fill this one up as fast as I can!" Max grinned. "I've already got my two Pokemon before May and I left Hoenn! I can't wait to catch more!"

Ash and May thanked Professor Oak and put their Pokedex's away.

"And Ash, here's a map of the Kalos Region." Delia handed him a rolled up map of the Kalos Region. "I hope it helps you find your way around! The Cities with the Gyms in it are highlighted, the ones with Contests are highlighted too! Both with different colours. Well, Professor Oak and I must be going now, I love you Ash, and please be careful, don't do anything dangerous!" Delia smiled.

"Wow thank you, Mum! Don't worry! I'll be careful! I'll call you when we reach Santalune City!" Ash smiled to her. He got up then gave her a hug. He then watched as Professor Oak and Delia left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ash and friends easily make it to Santalune City or will they run into trouble?<br>Will Delia complete her 'Dream' in the next chapter?  
>What will happen next?<strong>

**P.S I haven't forgotten about Clemont and Bonnie! I have plans to add them later on in the chapters! **


	3. Fun in Lumiose City

**Chapter Three:** Fun in Lumiose City!

* * *

><p>Nighttime fell quickly in Lumiose City. Brock had booked a room in the Pokemon Center after the group of friends had their meal.<p>

Ash yawned. "After today's events, I think I'm going to go to bed early! Besides we have an early start tomorrow, we're going to check on Garchomp, and then finally spend some time in Lumiose City before going to Santalune City for our Contest Ribbons and badges." He announced as he got up from his seat at the table.

"I'm with you on this! I'm tired out too. What are you and Brock going to do, Max?" May turned her attention to her brother and Brock.

"I think we'll do the same! It has been a long day." Max yawned and looked at Brock who was almost asleep at the table.

"Huh what? Do what?" Brock asked, sitting up after hearing what Max said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Team Rocket...<strong>

"How could you fools possibly fail a easy mission? Do I really have to bring Butch and Cassidy to replace you two? They've worked harder then you have and have stolen a lot of Pokemon from trainers. They're doing a better job, and they've already had two promotions!" Giovanni scolded Jessie, James and Meowth.

The three Team Rocket members were talking to Giovanni on a Video Phone outside of the Pokemon Center. No one was about when they were talking to him much to their relief.

"GNH! No sir! We'll do our best next time! We will capture a Pokemon! Maybe even a rare one or maybe even those Pikachu's you want so much!" Jessie quickly told him.

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "I'll see it when I believe it. Butch and Cassidy have stolen a very strong and powerful Gyarados according to them." He smirked. "I'm rather impressed with their work. They're going to show me the Gyarados tomorrow!"

"A Gyrados? GNH! We'll show them, won't we James?" Jessie grit her teeth in annoyance, to think that her rival had a promotion before she did.

"We'll do better this time, honestly Giovanni!" James looked at his boss nervously.

"Whatever." Giovanni hung up on them.

"Those good for nothing Biff and Cassidy..Grr I can't believe they're a head of us in ranks! We've got to get ourselves into gear, James..." Jessie complained, folding her arms as she looked at James then Meowth.

"Dat's for sure! I don't want dat Persian getting all of the boss's attention! I deserve dat attention more then the Persian does." Meowth agreed.

"Then have you got a plan Jess?" James looked at her.

"As in a matter of fact, I just came up with a plan." Jessie smirked.

* * *

><p>While Team Rocket were talking to their boss, Ash and his friends decided to head to their room to get some sleep. Two bunk beds were in the room, along with a dressing table and a wardrobe. Ash was the first to get onto his bed, which was the bottom bunk. Ash's Pikachu snuggled up next to him and soon fell asleep.<p>

May got onto the top bunk, above Ash's with her Pikachu. She pulled the rugs over her and her Pikachu. May's Pikachu snuggled up next to her and fell asleep almost straight away.

Max got into his bed, which was the bottom bunk, he smiled looking at his sister and Ash. '_Those two are so alike in so many ways. I wish they'd get together. I know May has a crush on Ash, she's told me how much she missed him while she was on her journeys with me. She wouldn't stop talking to her, especially when he gave her a Pikachu for her birthday.' _He thought with a smile.

Brock climbed up on the top bunk and pulled the rugs over him, he looked at Ash and May."Good night everyone!" He called out then soon fell asleep.

Max was the next one to fall asleep soon after. Leaving Ash and May wide awake in their beds, thinking about the events with Garchomp earlier that day.

* * *

><p>Ash rolled onto his side, and faced the wall. He couldn't get to sleep. All he could think about was May. After today's events he was so afraid of losing her. '<em>I had to protect her...I didn't want to lose May...She means everything to me, she's my crush and best friend, I just wish I had the courage to tell her how I feel. I'll do absolutely anything to keep her safe and happy. Today's events were frightening, I thought I was going to lose her but I'm glad I didn't, thanks to that red Pokemon. To come and think of it, I think that Pokemon was a Blaziken of some<em> sort.' Ash thought to himself.

After a while of thinking Ash decided to get some fresh air to help clear his mind. Ash left his room, leaving Pikachu fast asleep on his bed and went outside of the Pokemon Center, completely forgetting he was wearing his pajamas.

'_There are so many times I've came close to tell May how I feel about her...But with all of those times, something happened to distract us. Will I ever be able to tell her how much she means to me? Maybe this Double Pokemon Contest Battle will help us get together, I love watching Contests as much as she loves being in them. Then again, I have Drew to worry about! Grr that guy drives me up the wall! He's boastful, he was like Gary but Gary's more mature now and nicer. What if Drew beats me to May first? Or what if he already had?! I!...Huh?'_ Ash sat outside of the Pokemon Center and pulled his knees close to his chest to think to himself. He looked up at the night time sky, watching as the stars twinkled. A large round moon shone in the sky, a gentle cool breeze swept in the air now and then.

"Ash?" May's voice interrupted the boy's thoughts.

Ash blushed and looked up, seeing May beside him, with their Pikachu's. May's Pikachu was in her arms while Ash's was on her shoulder. She sat down with him and smiled. Ash's Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. May's stayed in her arms.

"May? I take it you couldn't get to sleep either?" Ash looked at her. '_Maybe now's my chance!'_ he thought.

"I had too much on my mind. I don't even know where to begin." May replied. '_All I could possibly think about is you Ash! I really love you, I wish you could read my mind. I wish there was a proper way to thank you for saving my life today! With help of that Blaziken of course.'_

Silence filled the air as the two friends sat together, in deep thoughts. Even the two Pikachus were quiet.

"May?" Ash began, his voice sounded somewhat nervous as he spoke.

"Yes, Ash?" May responded, with her eyes meeting his.

"There's something I really want to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long...I...I. PIKACHU!" Ash began to blush as he spoke to May, before he could say anymore he noticed a giant robotic hand 'plucking' Pikachu from his shoulder. The same giant hand put Pikachu into a Giant Meowth Balloon. The Giant Robot Hand went for May's Pikachu too, and put her in the Giant Meowth Balloon.

"Pika-Pi!" Ash's Pikachu cried out in fear, as it got taken by a giant robotic hand.

"Pi-ka!" May's Pikachu cried out, as it got taken by the giant robotic hand.

"PIKACHU!" May exclaimed. "I bet Team Rocket are behind this!" She grit her teeth at the thought of the three members of Team Rocket.

"Mwahaha! You guessed right, and now we'll be taking this lovely couple to our boss Giovanni!" Jessie smirked, as she shoved both of the Pikachuu's into a cage made out of rubber.

"Grr! Now what?" Ash rubbed the back of his head, he had no other Pokemon on him, nor did May.

"Have no fear, Max is here! Come on out Treecko!" Max called out his new Pokemon that he had recently got from Professor Birch before he left with May to go to Kanto to reunite with Ash.

Treecko came out of the Pokeball, and grabbed a twig, to put in it's mouth.

"MAX!" Ash and May exclaimed, watching as he ran up to them.

"Treecko-Treeck!" Treecko was ready to obey Max.

"Alright! Treecko, jump up onto the tree near the Meowth Balloon and use Bullet Seed on Team Rocket's Balloon to bring it down to the ground!" Max commanded. Treecko obeyed, and jumped up to the tree which was nearest to the Meowth Balloon.

"You really think that Treecko would actually bring our balloon down?" James taunted Max, although he was rather worried it would.

Max just smirked and straightened his glasses.

"Tree-cko!" Treecko used Bullet Seed on Team Rocket's Balloon, Ash and May watched Max in amazement then watched as the Balloon fell down to the ground.

"GAH! Not so fast..Come on James let's get out of here on foot!" Jessie hissed, holding the cage that the two Pikachu's were in.

"That's what you think! Treecko return, you did a great job. Come on out Ralts!" Max called out his Psychic Pokemon.

"Ralts!" Ralts said, as it appeared outside of it's Pokeball.

"I think I know what Max is going to do...But wait Max, I thought Ralt's Psychic is out of control?" May looked at her brother. Ralts was the first Pokemon that Max had caught with May's help, before he left to go to Kanto. Ralts often lazes about when it's told to use Physic, or it would just pick another random attack, that's why Max decided not to use Physic so much, it was a risk.

"It is out of control still, but it's worth the risk! Ralts use Psychic to get the cage out of Jessie's hands, and give it to me!" Max commanded. "I was going to use it to rescue you and Ash earlier, but I was more worried about Ralts not using it. Sometimes he does use it and sometimes he doesn't! It's like he has a mind of his own."

Surprisingly Max's Ralts did obey and used it's Psychic on the cage, and gave it to Max. "Thank you, Ralts!" Max smiled, as he put the cagedown, allowing his sister and Ash to open the cage. "Ralts, return."

Ash and May opened the cage, both of their Pikachu's took no time getting out of it. Both Pikachu's jumped onto their trainers shoulders.

"Alright Pikachu, let's finish this off! Are you ready May?" Ash grinned looking at her.

Jessie, James and Meowth knew what was coming next, they attempted to get away but couldn't.

"I'm ready when ever you are Ash!" May replied.

"PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT!" Ash and May cried out.

"PI-KA-CHUUUUU!" Both of the Pikachu's unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at Team Rocket, sending them flying high into the night time sky.

"It looks like we're blasting off again! We didn't even get to say our Motto!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"Max! Thank you so much for helping us save our Pikachu's. What brought you out here in the first place?" May smiled and gave her brother a hug.

"I noticed you guys weren't in your beds when I went to get a drink of water and decided to look for you, I was worried about you both." Max replied, returning May's hug.

"I'm glad you did come, Max! Thanks again for the rescue, I owe you one!" Ash grinned.

"I'm glad to help! Anyway I'm going back to bed, I'll see you two in the morning!" Max yawned then went back inside the Pokemon Center.

May smiled as she looked at Ash. "I think I'll go to bed too! But before I do, this is my way of thanking you for saving me today!" May smiled and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, blushing as she did that.

Ash blushed and stared at her speechlessly, before he could say anything, May had already made her way back to the Pokemon Center.

Ash looked at Pikachu in a state of excitement. "Alright! May kissed me! Well, it wasn't on the lips but close enough! I'm one more step closer to tell her how I feel about her." He exclaimed. "Wait does that mean she likes me that way too?" He blinked as he looked at Pikachu in confusion, then smiled again.

"Pi! Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu gave Ash a thumbs up and jumped onto his shoulder.

May was already inside the Pokemon Center, but she did hear Ash say something, giggling she made her way back to the room they were staying in. '_You're just too cute Ash!'_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

It was a bright and sunny day in Lumiose City.

"So what are the plans for this morning, you guys?" Brock asked as he finished packing his bag. He zipped up his bag and put it on his back.

"I'm going to go clothes shopping with Ash, to get things ready for the contests! I hear Lumiose City has gorgeous clothes stores!" May replied, blushing as she mentioned Ash's name.

Ash blushed and looked at her. "I'll buy a few things too, for the Pokemon Contests. I might get some clothes for Pikachu too! What do you think, buddy?" He looked at Pikachu who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu nodded in reply, sounding excited.

"I think I'll go with you, Brock to get some supplies and workout training strategy's for my Ralts and Treecko." Max replied as he put his back on his back.

"Alright, should we meet outside the Pokemon Center in a couple of hours?" Brock asked, looking at Ash and May, then Max.

"Yep! Sounds good to us! We'll see you soon, Brock and Max!" May answered, as she picked her Pikachu up from the ground. "I'm going to get you some cute clothes too, Pikachu!"

Ash and May left with both of their Pikachu's, leaving Brock and Max behind.

"So what things do we need to buy for supplies?" Max asked, raising an eye brow at Brock.

"A lot actually. I have this list here." Brock took out a piece of paper which had a list of items to buy.

"Wow! That's an awful lot of things to get! I'm glad I'm helping, and hopefully this gives Ash and May a chance to confess, I mean it's obvious the two like each other!" Max smiled.

"Mhm! Unless something else distracts them, which usually happens." Brock mumbled. "I want to see them get together too! Well we'd better get our shopping done, Max."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Vaniville Town...<strong>

Serena hummed a tune to herself as she finished packing her bag for her Pokemon Journey. She picked up her favourite hat that was sitting on the table and put it on her head. "Well, today's the day I'm going to get my first Pokemon! I can't wait!" She exclaimed. "And I'm going with Calem!" Serena picked up her bag and put it on her back. She ran downstairs excitedly to see her mother.

"Mum! Mum! I'm ready to go to on my Journey!" Serena announced, smiling to see Grace baking her a special breakfast.

Grace smiled back at her daughter. "That's great news, dear. But before you go, have some breakfast! Calem will be here in an hour."

"Mhm! What is for breakfast, Mum?" Serena wondered.

"Pancakes, your favourite!" Grace answered as she made her way to the kitchen, to prepare Serena's breakfast. '_It sure is going to be quiet without Serena being home..I'm going to miss her.'_

"Thank you Mum! You're the best!" Serena hugged Grace. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. By the way have you decided which Pokemon your going to pick?" Grace wondered, as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes! I'm going with Fennekin! Fennekin is so cute!" Serena replied. "Fennekin and I would make a great team!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hotel Richissime in Lumiose City...<strong>

"How do I look, Samuel?" Delia asked as she came out of the bathroom in their hotel room, wearing a light blue sparkly dress, with matching shoes, her hair was down for a change. "I'm excited to see Diantha!" She smiled to the Professor who was sitting on the bed, tying up his shoes.

"You look stunning, as always Delia. That dress you bought earlier today suits you! Hold on, I have something that may go well with the dress." Samuel gushed, as he looked at her with a smile. He dug around in the drawers in the room they were staying in and pulled out a small square box. He opened it and presented Delia with a beautiful golden necklace, which had a small raindrop pendant on it.

Samuel smiled and put it around Delia's neck and stood back. "It really goes well with you, Delia." He commented.

"Thank you so much, Samuel, it's beautiful!" Delia smiled as she looked at the necklace then stole a quick kiss from him. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it. Yes I'm ready now." Samuel smiled to her as he made his way to the door with her.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm done with shopping for now! What about you, Ash?" May said, as she held a couple of bags in her hands. "I'm happy with my purchases."<p>

"Mhm! I'm done, one bag's enough for me. How about we have some ice-cream then meet up with Brock and Max?" Ash suggested as he carried his bag in his hand. "Here, let me hold your bags May!" He beamed, offering his spare hand out to her.

"Are you sure Ash? It won't be fair if I'm not holding anything and you are!" May wondered, as she looked at him curiously.

"Mhm! I'm happy to hold them for you, May!" Ash beamed. '_I'd do anything for you, May!'_ He thought quietly to himself.

"Well, okay! I'll give you one, it wouldn't be fair if I wasn't holding anything and you were holding everything. Thank you, Ash!" May smiled and passed him a bag.

Smiling, Ash gladly took the bag as he and May made their way to a cafe to get some ice-cream.

* * *

><p>"I think that does it...I'm impressed Brock, you didn't even flirt with any girls around here that were in the shopping center." Max commented as they left the shopping center. He was holding at least four bags in his hands.<p>

"I was more interested in getting our shopping done, why don't we get some ice-cream for a treat at a cafe and then make our way to meet Ash and May?" Brock responded, as he held a few bags in his hands.

"Good idea! I'll be glad when we can put our groceries away in our backpacks." Max answered. "Hm, I'm trying to think of a way to help Ralts control his Physic Powers. There HAS to be someway! I might ask Ash for some help. What do you think, Brock? Brock? Hello earth to Brock? Oh boy, here we go again!" Max sighed after noticing Brock was busy flirting with a pretty girl that had just walked into the shopping center.

"Hi I'm Brock, and I want to be your boyfriend!" Brock gushed over the pretty girl, with hearts in his eyes. The girl looked at him with a sweat drop and walked off without a word.

Brock sighed. "There goes another chance of getting a girlfriend..." He mumbled then returned to Max's side.

"Hey! I know! What about Misty?" Max suggested.

"Misty has a crush on Ash, I doubt she'd be interested in me, besides she's busy running the Gym back in Cerulean City. I doubt she'd have time to go on a date with me, she would for Ash though!" Brock mumbled the last part.

"There's no harm in asking though, Brock! She is around your age right?" Max raised an eye brow.

Brock shrugged. "I'm not too worried. I'll find the right girl eventually! I mean Ash has but they haven't told each other yet..."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Team Rocket...<strong>

"James...Why don't we train our Pokemon so that we can actually win a battle against the Twerps, and let them be the ones blasting off again instead of us? I think that's what we're doing wrong, our Pokemon aren't strong enough!" Jessie suggested as she lurked the shadow alleys of Lumiose City with James and Meowth.

"Why train when you can steal?" Meowth joined in.

"It's more easier to train then steal, Meowth. Besides I think it's what our Pokemon really need. They're weak, The Twerps always train their Pokemon and that's why we always get defeated. Why don't we disguise ourselves as trainers?" James looked at Jessie then Meowth.

"That's a brilliant idea, James! But how will we train our Pokemon?" Jessie bit her bottom lip.

"I say we go against the wild Pokemon, they're weak and useless after all!" Meowth suggested.

"Meowth, I agree with you. And your going to be trained as well!" Jessie grinned.

"WHAT! But I don't want to do training! I'd rather do stealing. Or if you could get me some Rare Candies!" Meowth hissed, showing his claws.

"You're lazy Meowth! But your still our Pokemon and we are still going to train you! Who knows oowww!" James began before Meowth scratched him in annoyance.

"I won't be trained!" Meowth hissed, after he had scratched James in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Lysandre Café..<strong>

"Wow, this cafe is gorgeous! I hope it has ice-creams!" May commented as she and Ash walked inside the cafe, completely unaware it was a hideout for bad guys.

"I agree! I'll ask at the counter." Ash looked around the cafe and walked over to the cafe where a young man stood behind it.

"Hello how can I help you?" The young man asked.

"Uh hi, could I please have two ice-creams?" Ash replied, for some reason he felt uncomfortable being in the cafe, he felt like he was being watched.

"Sure, what flavour Ice Creams would you like?" The young man looked at Ash. "Are one of these for your girlfriend?" The man looked at May who walked up to Ash.

Ash looked at May then back at the man and nodded.

"What flavour would you like, May?" Ash asked, turning his attention to May for a moment.

"Can I please have chocolate flavour?" May requested, smiling to Ash.

"Could we please have two chocolate flavour ice-creams?" Ash looked back at the man who nodded. He went out the back and came back with two Ice-Chocolate Creams. Ash paid for them and thanked the man and walked out with May and their Pikachus. The two friends shared their Ice-Cream with their Pikachus.

"Whew, that place was creepy! I don't know why but I felt like I was being watched!" Ash shuddered once they were well away from Lysandre Cafe.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu agreed.

"Chuu!" May's Pikachu shivered at the thought of Lysandre's Cafe.

"I felt that way too! Did that guy just say that I was your girlfriend?" May blushed as she looked at Ash as they began to enjoy their Ice Creams. They soon ran into Max and Brock.

"Yeah he did. I didn't bother correct him." Ash smiled. '_Because, I really wish you were my girlfriend, May!'_ He thought.

"Should we go to Professor Sycamore's Lab to check on Garchomp then leave to go to Santalune City?" Brock asked, as he and Max walked up to Ash and May.

"Mhm! I want to see how Garchomp and Froakie are. It shouldn't take us _that_ long to reach Santalune City, judging by the map my Mum gave me." Ash responded, as he finished his ice-cream.

"Alright! To Professor Sycamore's Lab we go! Last one there is a Slowking!" Max taunted playfully. "I'll race you!"

Ash, Brock and May ran with Max and both Pikachu's to Professor Sycamore's Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Team Rocket Train their Pokemon?<br>Will Ash, Brock, Max and May finally reach Santalune City?  
>What is going to happen when Delia meets Diantha? :)<strong>

Stay tuned for the next chapter...


	4. On the way to Santalune City!

**Chapter Four:** On the way to Santalune City!

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! If I've made any spelling errors, could you please point them out for me? I'll be happy to fix them as soon as possible! I want to make this fanfic perfect! A big thank you for pointing out the errors I have made! I have fixed them!

**Two quick Questions**: Should Serena be paired up with Max or Calem? (I'm torn)

**Question number two:** Should I bring Misty back into this fanfic for Brock or bring in an OC for Brock?

* * *

><p>After seeing that Garchomp was recovering well from the previous days' events, Ash, Brock, Max and May made their way out of Professor Sycamore's Lab. Before they reached the door, Froakie jumped in front of the door way with it's Pokeball. Professor Sycamore was with them.<p>

"Froa-kie, Fro!" Froakie put it's paw on the Pokeball then looked up at Ash.

"Do you want to travel with me, Froakie?" Ash asked in interest, kneeling down to the Pokemon.

"Froa-kie!" Froakie responded, pressing the white button on the Pokeball. Within a blink of an eye, Froakie went inside the Pokeball.

The Pokeball flashed red and white for a few moments then clicked.

"Alright! I've got a Froakie!" Ash exclaimed, picking up the Pokeball, and doing his famous pose.

"Pi! Pik-a-chu!" Ash's Pikachu chimed in.

"It looks like Froakie really likes you, Ash! I'm glad it chose you. I know you'll take great care of it. So what are your plans for now?" Professor Sycamore commented.

"We're going to make our way to Santalune City. But first I hope to run into Professor Oak so I can show him my new Froakie." Ash replied with a smile. "Come on out, Froakie!" Ash called out his newest Pokemon.

"Froa-kie! Fro!" Froakie looked up at Ash and his friends.

"Froakie, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, May, Max and Brock. This is my Pikachu and May has a Pikachu too." Ash knelt down to the Pokemon to talk to it. Ash smiled and patted the Froakie.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"So where exactly _ARE_ we going to train with our Pokemon...Actually to come and think of it...The only Pokemon we have at the moment is Meowth." James asked.

Meowth looked annoyed and folded his arms. "I may be a Pokemon but I simply refuse to fight!" He told James.

"But Meowth, you have to! For us! I mean how are we going to defeat the Twerps and get their Pokemon without your help?" Jessie pleaded with him.

Meowth bit his bottom lip and looked at Jessie. He was half tempted to help out. "Your gonna have to try harder then that!"

"What if the boss gives you a promotion because you've caught both Pikachus?" Jessie grinned.

"GNH..." Meowth turned his back on her, and still refused to fight.

"Your so stubborn, Meowth!" James told him. "Can't you at least help us, just for this once? Until we get Pokemon of our own?"

"Well...Okay...Fine I'll help out!" Meowth finally gave into them. "Where will we start then?"

* * *

><p>Ash, Brock, Max and May soon made their way to Santalune City. Ash was rather quiet for a while, May looked at him.<p>

"Are you okay, Ash?" May asked gently, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all. I'm trying to work out what we should do first, the Gym or our Contests?" Ash replied, looking at her with a smile.

"That's a hard one!" Max sighed.

"Why not do the Gym first then the Contest after?" Brock suggested, looking at Ash and May.

"I agree with you, Brock! Ash, you should get your Gym Badge first then we can get our Contest Ribbon after." May said. "We should start practicing our moves when we reach Route 4."

"That sounds great to me, May!" Ash nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaniville Town...<strong>

"Thank you for breakfast, Mum! Calem's here now and I'm going to go on my Journey. I promise I'll ring you when I get to the Pokemon Center." Serena announced, after hearing the door knocking twice.

"Okay sweetie. Here is your bag. Take care and please be careful. I'm so proud of you, Serena." Grace looked at her daughter. She flung her arms around Serena and gave her a quick hug. "I'll miss you, Serena."

"I'll miss you too, Mum. I will call you when I reach Lumoise City." Serena told her, hugging her back. "Well, bye Mum!" With that, Serena ran to the front door and opened it, smiling to see Calem there waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Serena?" Calem asked.

"Yes I am! I can't wait to get my Fennekin!" Serena chirped. Grace followed Serena outside.

"Good! Let's go, I'm longing to get my Froakie!" Calem grinned, not noticing Serena's mother being outside.

Grace stood at the door and smiled, seeing the two friends leave Vaniville Town. Once they were out of site, she went back inside her house and sighed. She knew things were going to be quiet at the house from now on.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking Ash and his friends finally reached the gates to Route 4, which led to Santalune City.<p>

Ash took out the map that his mother had given him and looked at it. "I'm going to guess it would take us a day to reach Santalune City! What do you think, Brock?" He asked, then handed the map to Brock.

"Make that two days. Unless we plan to walk all night! It is now three in the afternoon after all." Brock replied, glancing at his watch then looking at the map again.

"I can't wait to get there!" May exclaimed. "So Max, are you going to collect badges like Ash is?" She turned her attention to her brother who shook his head.

"At the moment I am not going to. I've decided my main focus would be on Ralts and Treecko, I want to train them and learn more about them." Max smiled. "When I grow up, I either want to be a Professor or maybe a Gym Leader. I haven't decided on which one yet. I've got plenty of time to decide about Gym Battles. Besides, I don't have the right Pokemon for Santalune City's Gym!"

Brock gave the map back to Ash. "You'd be great as a Professor or a Gym Leader, Max." He commented as he looked at Max with a smile. The group of friends walked through the gates that led to Route 4.

Max smiled. "Thank you, Brock! Maybe I should be both a Gym Leader and a Professor?"

May walked with Ash and looked at her brother. "Which one would you be first, Max?"

Max sighed. "I'm not sure. I want to be both but I'd have to study really hard. I'm willing to do that. If I want to become a great Professor, like Professor Oak for example, I'd study really hard all day and night, until I get there. But being the Gym Leader, I'm sure our Dad can teach us everything about that, May!" Ash, Max, Brock and May walked through the large arched doorway that led to Route 4.

"Have you thought of strategy for the next Gym, Ash?" May asked, turning her attention to Ash, as they walked through the doorway that led to Route 4.

"No, not yet, May. I'm not even sure what Pokemon the Gym Leader has." Ash replied after a pause.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket Head Quarters in Kanto...<strong>

"You needed to speak to us, sir?" A young woman with blonde hair asked, as she approached Giovanni, with her partner in Giovanni's office.

Giovanni was sitting on a leather chair, next to him was his trusty companion, Persian, who sat down patiently as Giovanni patted his head.

"Yes, Cassidy and Bob...I want both of you two to travel to the Kalos Region. Jessie and James are already there with their Meowth, but they are rather useless. I want you to try and capture Yveltal for me. I will get them to capture the other Pokemon, Xerneas. I have plans for both Pokemon and if you succeed in capturing any of them, I'll give you a nice promotion."

"It's BUTCH!" Butch angrily corrected Giovanni. "Do I have to wear a name tag? What's a Yveltal and a Xerneas?" He folded his arms and glared at Giovanni for a moment.

Giovanni gave a rare chuckle and turned it into a cough. "These are what the two Pokemon look like. Find them, and capture them. I heard Zapdos, Articuno and Moltress are also hovering around the Kalos Region too. I need them as well. I don't care for some useless Pikachu, if I wanted one I could easily capture one." He pulled out a couple of pictures of the two Pokemon from a draw to show Cassidy and Butch.

"They look pretty strong and powerful! How are we going to capture them with our Pokemon?" Cassidy asked, raising an eye brow in concern.

"Well, because you two have been working harder and better then Jessie and James, I'm going to give you new and stronger Pokemon, follow me and I'll let you pick the Pokemon you wish to use." Giovanni got out of his chair with Persian following him.

* * *

><p>"It feels like we've been walking for hours! We need to rest!" May began to complain as the sun began to set. May's Pikachu nodded in agreement.<p>

"I think we should camp out here for the night, Brock. May's right, we do need a rest. Should I go and get some Firewood?" Ash looked at Brock then Max and May. Ash's Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and sat down on the ground, sighing in relief.

"Here's a good spot to camp. Alright, you and May can go and get the Firewood while Max and I set up camp." Brock grinned, as he took off his backpack.

"YES!" May whispered quietly to herself, as she and Ash got paired up to get some Firewood. "Okay, we'll be back soon!" She sung out. Ash shrugged and smiled, then joined Mays' side to get Firewood.

Ash and May's Pikachus decided to stay with Brock and Max, May's stayed with her.

Silence filled the air for a while as Ash and May walked into a forest like area in Route 4, to find some Firewood. After a while of walking, May began to hear a cry of a Pokemon.

"Fen...ne...kin..."

"What was that?" May gasped softly, clutching onto Ash's arm. "Did you hear that, Ash?"

"Hear what?" Ash blinked, looking at May.

"Fen-ne...kiin!" The voice cried out weakly.

"It sounds like a Pokemon that was hurt in a battle...But why would it be here? Let's go and find it!" May exclaimed, grabbing Ash's hand, causing him to blush.

The two friends ran closer to the sound of the Pokemon crying out.

"Fen...ne...kin!" The Pokemon cried out, as they got closer.

"There it is! Near that bush!" Ash exclaimed, running over to the small fire type Pokemon.

"Aww it's so cute! Poor thing, it looks like it got neglected, after a battle, but it's not that badly injured thankfully! I think Brock will be able to help it get better. Let's bring it back to the camp." May smiled, as she gently picked up the Fennekin.

"I wonder what type of Pokemon it is." Ash pulled out his Pokedex as he and May began to walk back to the camp.

"_Fennekin, a fire type Pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit_."

"A Fennekin huh? I wonder what happened to it." May wondered, as she gave it a gentle pat. The Fennekin settled in her arms and relaxed while May patted it.

"Hey Brock! Look what we found!" Ash called out, then realized they forgot about the Firewood.

"Firewood I hope? That Fennekin looks like it's in bad shape. Where did you find it?" Brock raised an eye brow in concern. He quickly went to get a Full Restore out of his backpack. "It's not fainted so it doesn't need Revive, all it needs is Full Restore and a good night's sleep."

May sat down with the Fennekin still on her knees. She gently stroked it, then allowed Brock to spray on the Full Restore. The Fennekin eventually curled up on May's knees and fell asleep, after Brock had used the Full Restore. "Fennekin is such a cutie! I wish I could keep it." May sighed happily as she gently stroked it more. "I'll brush Fennekin's fur when he wakes up." May smiled.

"Do you think Fennekin has an owner, Ash?" Max looked up at Ash curiously.

Ash shook his head. "I'm starting to think Fennekin was abandoned. Just like Damian abandoned Charmander which is now my Charizard. We can look after it until we find out who it belongs to."

Brock looked at Ash. "I hate to say it, but I think your right Ash. But who would abandon such a cutie? Fennekin has taken a liking in May."

"I don't blame Fennekin for liking May! Uh I mean I forgot about the Firewood!" Ash quickly changed the subject, slightly blushing.

May looked at him and blushed.

"Pi-ka-chu chu!" Ash's Pikachu laughed at him.

"Max, should you and I go and get some then?" Brock looked at the young trainer.

"Sure! I'll leave you two alone with Fennekin and both Pikachus!" Max winked to May and Ash. He left with Brock to go and get some firewood.

"Feenn!" Fennekin yawned after it woke up. "Fen-ne-kin! Fen! Fen!" Fennekin chirped, rubbing it's head against May's knees.

"Hi Fennekin! Are you feeling better now?" May asked softly, looking at the fire type Pokemon.

"Fen-ne-kin!" Fennekin exclaimed, jumping down from May's knees. Fennekin ran around Ash and May for a moment then sat down to scratch it's ear.

"Fennekin is so cute!" Ash commented, as he knelt down beside the Pokemon to pat it. Ash's Pikachu watched as Fennekin sniffed Ash's hand. Fennekin then gave Ash's hand a gentle lick.

"And friendly!" May added, as she put her hand out to Fennekin too. Fennekin gently licked May's hand.

May giggled and gently stroked Fennekin's head. "Fennekin, your just so cute! I wish you were mine!" She sighed happily.

"Fen-ne-kin?" Fennekin tilted his head as he looked at her.

"You want me to be your trainer?" May asked softly.

"Fen-ne-kin! FEN!" Fennekin nodded his head excitedly. "Fen! Fen!"

"Are you sure? I'd love to be your trainer...But what about your old trainer?" May blinked, looking at Fennekin in surprise.

Fennekin made a disgusted face when May said 'But _what about your old trainer?' _Fennekin instantly shook his head then ran up to May again.

"Looks like you got yourself a new Pokemon May!" Ash commented, with a smile.

May smiled and picked up the fire type Pokemon to cradle in her arms. "Fennekin, from this day onwards, you will officially be my Pokemon! Your too cute! I'll have to learn about your attacks!" She stroked Fennekin's soft fur. "Here, let me brush your fur, Fennekin!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

"There it is! Santalune City's entrance! I can't wait to get my badge!" Ash exclaimed, as he began to run towards the City.

"Wait for us, Ash!" May cried out, running after him with her Pikachu and her new Fennekin beside her.

Brock and Max caught up with Ash after he had stopped running.

"Sorry guys, I got too excited! I can't wait to see what the Gym is like! We have to go to the Pokemon Center first to heal our Pokemon then we can head to the Gym and finally our contests!" Ash grinned.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu agreed, jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

"Hi there how may I help you?" A beautiful Nurse Joy asked, as she stood behind a desk as Ash, May, Brock and Max walked towards her.

May carried Fennekin in her arms, while her Pikachu sat on her shoulder. Before she could say anything, Brock interrupted her.

"Hi Nurse Joy, I'm Brock and I want to be your boyfriend!" Brock exclaimed, with hearts in his eyes. "We could go on romantic dates..OW OW OW OW!" Max grabbed his ear and dragged the love struck teen away from Nurse Joy.

"Hehe, sorry about that, he always does that. Um Nurse Joy could you please check on Fennekin and our other Pokemon?" May asked, holding her Fennekin out to Nurse Joy. While May didn't actually catch Fennekin yet, she had already started calling Fennekin as her Pokemon.

"Of course! I'll be happy to." Nurse Joy gently took the Fennekin from May. "Where's Fennekin's Pokeball?" She suddenly asked.

May quickly told Nurse Joy how she got Fennekin.

"Oh, I see! So Fennekin isn't actually yours yet?" Nurse Joy smiled. "I'll heal these Pokemon for you and give them back. They will be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Oh wait! Do you know what type of Pokemon the Santalune City's Gym Leader has?" Ash asked, as he turned his hat on backwards.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, you'll have to find that out yourself, but good luck defeating her!" With that, Nurse Joy took the Pokemon away for a moment to heal them.

"I think I might get Swellow back from Professor Oak, if he's back at Pallet Town, if not I'll ask Tracey to send him over." Ash smiled, looking at May.

Brock and Max joined Ash and May's side once again, Brock rubbed his ear and sighed.

"Really? Swellow? Swellow is a beautiful Pokemon...I think I might ask Professor Birch to send me _that_ Pokemon." May said. "I already miss _that _Pokemon so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Team Rocket's Head Quarters...<strong>

"I'm quiet happy with the choice of Pokemon we've got, what about you Biff? What do you think of your new Pokemon?" Cassidy commented as she looked at two Pokeballs that were in her hands, as they walked back to Giovanni's office.

"It's BUTCH! You've been my partner for how long now and you still get my name wrong! But yeah, I'm pleased with my Pokemon too! Can't wait to test them out!" Butch growled at Cassidy then looked at the two Pokeballs in his hands.

"You two will need to train them first, before you can go to the Kalos Region. You have to learn their attacks and about the Pokemon that you have chosen. I'll give Jessie, James and Meowth a call soon." Giovanni told them, as he put his hands in his pockets. His Persian walked by his side, purring.

* * *

><p><strong>Lumoise City: PR Video Studio<strong>

"Wow, this studio is amazing! I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Diantha here and get to star in a couple of her movies!" Delia exclaimed excitedly, as she clasped her hands together, she looked around the Studio with Samuel by her side.

"Mhm! I agree, it is amazing, I wonder what Ash would say when he finds out that you've been in a couple of movies! AH! Speaking of Ash, we've forgotten to tell him we're having a vacation in the Kalos Region!" Samuel responded, then groaned after realizing he had forgotten something.

"Mime! Mime!" Mimey chimed in, as he walked by Delia's side.

"I'll call Ash after we've met Diantha! I hope he will still be at the Pokemon Center in Santalune City when I ring him." A worried Delia looked at Samuel.

* * *

><p><strong>What is this Pokemon May is going to get from Professor Birch?<br>Will Ash successfully get Swellow back?  
>Will Fennekin become May's newest addition or will it return to it's previous owner?<br>Will Serena meet up with Ash?  
>What is Giovanni's plans this time?<br>What will Ash's reaction be when Delia tells him that she's been in a movie with Diantha?  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	5. Exploring Santalune City

**Chapter Five: **Exploring Santalune City!

**Authors Note:** I haven't forgotten about Clemont or Bonnie! I plan to bring them later on in the chapters, same with Serena! I've decided Ash's Gym Battle will be in the next chapter! I have a few questions to ask too! If I have made any spelling mistakes can you please point them out? Thank you!

**Questions One: **Should May and Serena be friends or rivals when May finds out that she has a crush on Ash?  
><strong>Question Two: <strong>Should Manaphy be brought back into this fanfic or should I use Latias for May?  
><strong>Question Three: <strong>Should Misty return and become Brock's girlfriend or should I bring in an OC I have in mind for Brock?

* * *

><p><strong>Petalburg City:<strong>

"Hey honey, what's for dinner tonight?" Norman asked as he walked into the kitchen, watching as his wife Caroline began to prepare their dinner.

"We're going to have your favourite roast, dear." Caroline replied with a smile.

"Do you need a hand?" Norman wondered, as he went to help her.

"No thank you, I'm fine, really I am! I'm still a bit worried about May and Max though." Caroline sighed, as she mentioned her kids names. She remembered what happened the other night in Lumoise City.

"They're with Ash, I'm sure they're safe. Although I do need to talk to that boy about something!" Norman grinned and folded his arms.

"About the way he went to risk his life to save May's? I've never met anyone like him." Caroline gave her husband a smile. "It's clear that he really does care for our May."

"Mhm! I wanted to talk to him about that." Norman nodded. Just as he spoke, the Video Phone rang.

"Huh?" Caroline stopped what she was doing and quickly ran to answer it, with Norman by her side.

"_Hi Mum and Dad, Ash, Brock, Max and I are in Santalune City__ now."_ May's face appeared on the Video Phone. She smiled and waved to her relieved parents.

Ash, Brock and Max appeared on the screen too. May's Pikachu was on her shoulder, and in her arms was the Fennekin that she had found. Ash's Pikachu was on his shoulder too as usual.

"_Hi Norman and Caroline_!" Ash and Brock chimed in.

"_Hi Mum and Dad! I've missed you! We've got so much to tell you!_" Max began, then looked at his sister and nodded.

Caroline smiled. "Hello May and Max, glad to see you two safe, It's good to see you again, Ash and Brock." She began.

Norman waited for the right moment to talk to Ash. After a while of catching up with Max and May's news, he decided it was time.

"Hey Ash, could I please talk to you alone for a moment on the Video Phone?" Norman suddenly asked in a serious but calm tone of voice.

Ash looked nervous for a moment and nodded. "Sure, what about?"

Brock, Max and May left the Video Phone for a while, pondering what Norman wanted to talk about.

"Ash, I'm really grateful for you saving our May's life, but why did you jump of the building without thinking? It would've been dangerous for the two of you, if it weren't for that mysterious Pokemon!" Norman pointed out. "Caroline and I were worried sick about you both for a while until the Pokemon came and saved you both!"

"_I-I just did it without thinking. I wanted to save May's life and make sure she was okay. I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy. I'd risk my own life for her safety if I had to! May's everything to me, we're close friends.._" Ash told him, then blushed. Before he could say anything more, a girl interrupted him.

"Um, excuse me, could I please use the Video Phone? I need to ring my Mum! Will your Dad be okay with that?" The girl asked shyly, looking at Norman thinking that he was Ash's father.

"Uh sure! I'll see you later Norman and Caroline. We'll call you tonight." Ash promised then hung up.

* * *

><p>The person who wanted to use the Video Phone was a girl, with honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She held a Fennekin in her arms. The girl looked at Ash with a smile. The girl wore a red skirt, black shirt and black shoes, she also had a cute pink hat on. She thanked him for allowing her to use the Video Phone, then made her phone call, now and then the girl would glance back at Ash.<p>

Ash stared at her. '_Why does she look familiar to me?'_ He thought as he found himself looking at her. For a moment the two looked at each other.

"Hey Ash! We're going to explore Santalune City, are you going to come with us or are you going to gaze at that girl all day?" Brock's voice snapped Ash from his trans.

"Sure I'm coming! Wait for me guys!" Ash grinned, joining his friends side at once.

"So, Ash? Who is this girl that you were looking at? Was she someone you were falling in love with?" Brock asked raising an eye brow. He glanced at the girl then back at Ash, May and Max.

May gasped and covered her mouth when Brock said that. "No!"She whispered in horror at the thought of Ash being with another girl. For a moment, May felt like her heart got crushed.

Ash shook his head. "No, why would you say I'm in love with that girl? I don't even know her, although she looks familiar to me! Let's go and explore Santalune City!" He quickly changed the subject and smiled.

May sighed in relief when he said that. She joined Ash's side. '_Even if Ash does fall in love with a different girl, I'll always be his friend to support him!'_ She thought to herself.

"Why don't we split up? You and May can explore the City on your own while Max and I do the same! We'll meet up at the Pokemon Center at night time!" Brock suggested with a grin while he looked at Ash.

Ash blushed and nodded. "Right! We'll see you later, Brock!" He smiled and turned his attention to May. "Should we check where the Pokemon Contest is?"

May nodded. "I'll see when the contest starts too, so that we can enter it together. What Pokemon will you use? I'll be using my Pikachu!" May smiled, gently petting her Pikachu who was sitting on her shoulder. Fennekin walked with May.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Ash would ever confess his feelings to my sister? I know he loves her, he's told me." Max wondered, once the four had split up. He looked at Brock curiously.<p>

"I'm not sure! Only time will tell Max. I wonder who that girl was that Ash was looking at." Brock pondered, putting his hand under his chin.

"He said she looked familiar to him." Max told Brock. "What part of Santalune City should we explore first?"

"The Pokemart? I need to get some more supplies." Brock answered after a while of thinking.

Max nodded. "I'm going to start training Ralts once we've bought some supplies at the Pokemart, could you please help me with my training, Brock?"

"Sure! I'll be glad to!" Brock replied with a smile. He was already thinking of what Pokemon to use to help Max with his training.

* * *

><p>After a while of talking as they walked, Ash and May finally made it to the Pokemon Contest which was a large building with a large cute blue ribbon above the door, located near the Gym. A poster appeared on one of the walls. Curious Ash and May walked over to the poster.<p>

"_Welcome to The Santalune Pokemon Contest! Rules: You have to have a partner to enter the Pokemon Contest, it will be a Double Battle and the rules will be the same."_ Ash and May read out loud, and looked at each other, smiling. They continued to read the poster then decided to go inside the Pokemon Contest.

"_The Kalos Grand Festival is held in Anistar City! To enter you have to have a partner and all five ribbons each. More information will be located at Cyllage City."_ Ash read on the poster.

"Nyah! I can't wait! Let's go and register for the Pokemon Contest now Ash!" May chirped, gently grabbing his hand excitedly, making him blush. The two friends and their Pokemon ran inside the Pokemon Contest building.

* * *

><p>Night time soon fell quickly. Ash, Brock, Max and May met at the Pokemon Center and walked in together.<p>

Ash and May's Pikachu's jumped off their shoulders and ran inside. Fennekin jumped out of May's arm and joined the two Pikachu's.

"Fennekin, return!" May recalled her Fennekin into a Premier Ball. Earlier that day she finally decided to catch the Fennekin who had been following May around loyally.

Once Fennekin was returned, the four friends went to the Video Phone.

"I've got to call Professor Oak to see if he can send me Swellow." Ash grinned. "After finding out the Gym Leader's Pokemon are bug types Swellow should have no problem winning against her Pokemon."

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Oak's Lab...<strong>

"Can someone please get the phone for me? I'm trying to get Muk back into it's Pokeball! Professor Oak makes this look easy!" A girl complained, as she tried returning Muk to it's Pokeball. Muk just kept on flinging the Pokeball out of her hands.

"I'm coming!"

"Thanks Gary! Finally! Muk's in his Pokeball. So who's on the phone?" The girl wondered as she joined Gary's side at the Video Phone.

"Hi Ashy-boy! Long time no see!" Gary smirked, looking at his former rival, now best friend.

"_Gary! It's good to see you again too! How've you been, is Professor Oak there? I need to ask him something._" Ash began. May, Max and Brock appeared on the screen beside him, all waving to Gary.

Gary smiled and flicked his hair back. "Nah, Gramps is still with your Mother in the Kalos Region. Didn't they tell you that they were on a months vacation?"

"_What? Aw man! I guess I won't be able to get Swellow then!" _ Ash frowned, folding his arms. May put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Gary noticed and grinned. "_So Ash, is May your girlfriend now?" _He asked teasingly.

Ash blushed. "_NO! Not yet anyway..._" He quickly said, looking at Gary.

Brock and Max tried to hold back their laughter at Ash's reaction. May blushed and looked away. How she wished she was Ash's girlfriend.

"You know, Gramps taught me how to send Pokemon, so if you need any Pokemon let me know and I'll let him know that you've got it." Gary told him, changing topic.

"_Really? That'd be great Gary! Could you please send me my Swellow_?" Ash requested.

Gary nodded. "Sure thing! I'll send him right now." He smiled.

Moments later Ash got his Swellow and proudly showed Gary the Pokeball in his hand.

"_Alright! Thank you Gary! Who is helping you look after the Lab_?" Ash asked curiously.

"Misty and Tracey are. Anyway I'd better get back to work! Good luck with your Gym Battles Ashy-boy!" Gary smiled and flicked his hair, before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"That was unexpected!" Ash muttered, meaning about talking to Gary.<p>

"You mean about talking to Gary?" Max looked at Ash with a smile.

"Yeah. It's been ages since I've seen him. I expected Professor Oak to be there, Mum didn't tell me that she and Professor Oak were on a vacation..." Ash replied.

Brock looked at Ash with a grin. "We'll probably run into them on our adventure in the Kalos Region." He smiled.

"Hopefully! Let's grab something to eat, I'm starving!" Ash announced, as his stomach rumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lumoise City:<strong>

"Are you okay, Delia?" Samuel asked, noticing that she was looking nervous, as she glanced at the time. He placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Mimey looked at Delia worriedly. He and Delia were waiting patiently to see Diantha at the Pr Video Studio.

Delia shook her head. "I'm just really nervous about meeting Diantha and starring in a short film with her..." She bit her bottom lip after she said that then looked at Mimey. "I'm worried about messing up." She added.

Mimey put his hand on Delia's. "Mime! Mr. Mime!" He quickly told her.

Delia looked at the time again. Diantha would be there in about half an hour to greet her. "Thank you, Mimey!" She said to her Pokemon.

Samuel placed his hand on Delia's shoulder. "Delia. I know you'll be amazing, as always. Ash would be so proud of you if he saw the video that you plan to make. I know he would! I already am proud of you for making it this far. I remember back in Pallet Town, before we left to come here, you said you would be too nervous about meeting Diantha to make a short film with her. But look at you now, your here. I'm most positive your going to be a success." He reassured her with a smile.

Delia blushed and looked around. She sighed in relief noticing nobody was in the room yet and hugged Samuel. "Thank you, Samuel. I feel more confident now. I can't wait to show Ash my video!" She quickly stole a kiss from his lips and waited for Diantha to appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Team Rocket...<strong>

Jessie, James and Meowth had just entered Santalune City after some intense training with Meowth. James's stomach began to rumble.

"Heh! I guess we should grab a bite to eat after all that training. You did well Meowth!" James began, as he, Jessie and Meowth walked past a Video Phone Booth.

Meowth was about to say something but heard the Video Phone Booth ringing.

"Huh? The Video Phone Booth is ringing, we'd better answer it!" Jessie quickly ran over to the Booth, and answered the Phone. James and Meowth joined her side.

The screen switched on, Giovanni appeared on the screen with Cassidy and Butch.

"Good! I'm relieved you two picked up the Video Phone Booth call! I have some interesting plans for you two, and Meowth. Consider this as a promotion, come to my office as soon as you can, so you can hear what I'm going to say. Where are you two at the moment?" Giovanni began as he patted Persian.

Jessie and James looked at each other in excitement, while Meowth looked at Persian in annoyance and jealousy.

"We're at Santalune City, sir!" James quickly replied.

"I'll send a Helicopter to you as soon as possible." Giovanni told them.

"Right! Where should we meet it?" Jessie asked.

"You'll see it easy enough! Be ready! I'll see you soon." Giovanni responded then hung up.

"Gee he was helpful! I saw Cassidy and Buff in the background." James mumbled.

"I suppose they got a promotion before us as usual." Jessie grumbled in annoyance.

"Dat's possible. Well let's get ready!" Meowth joined in.

"RIGHT!" Jessie and James exclaimed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Pokemon Center...<strong>

Ash, Brock, Max and May had just got into their beds. Ash's Pikachu was with him, cuddling up to him.

May's Pikachu snuggled up with her.

Max sighed, he was thinking about the training earlier that day he had with Brock. '_How in the name of the Kalos Region can I get Ralts to use Physic all the time? He will only do it when he wants to!'_ He frowned to himself as he thought about his Pokemon. '_Treecko listens to me just fine, but Ralts doesn't. Maybe I should ask Professor Oak for advice if we get the chance to run into him again. Maybe he'd know what to do!'_ Max thought as he turned over.

Max grinned as he heard Brock sleep talk.

"Your the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on! Would you go out with me?" Max heard Brock say in his sleep.

Max chuckled. He looked over at his sister, who was sleeping with her Pikachu. '_I wonder if May is dreaming about her and Ash...I really hope those two end up together. That would be so awesome having Ash as my brother in law! He's someone I can always look up to! Hey maybe Ash can help me with training Ralts!'_

Max looked over at Ash who was wide awake, staring at the ceiling as he gently patted Pikachu.

Ash sighed as he rolled over onto his side, to face the wall. He couldn't get to sleep. He was excited for the Gym Battle that was going to happen the next day and he couldn't stop thinking about that girl he had met at the Pokemon Center.

'_Who is she? And why does she look so familiar to me? I hope I run into her again so I can find out who she really is. I noticed she had a Fennekin like May does. Thinking of May, I've got to work out how I can tell her how I feel. I know I'm not that great with romance stuff, but I'm happy to learn from her if she feels the same way...I wonder what Mum would think if May and I ended up together...'_ Ash thought as he lay awake on his bed, gently patting Pikachu. '_But what if May rejects me? What if she loves someone else, like Drew? GNH! That would devastate me..." _

Ash soon found himself thinking about that girl again. '_To come and think of it, that girl is rather pretty...What am I saying? Oh no! I'm turning out like Brock!'_ He thought to himself. '_I've got to do some Contest training tomorrow with May after my Gym Battle.' _After a while of thinking, Ash soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Delia's short film be about, how will she get along with Diantha?<br>Will Ash run into the girl again? (Serena)****  
>Will Team Rocket get their Promotion?<br>Will Ash win his first Kalos Region Badge? Stay tuned to find out! **


	6. Ash's Gym Battle

**Chapter 6:** Ash's Gym Battle!

**Author's note: **If anyone spots any errors I have made, could you please point them out? Thank you! I'm enjoying writing this fanfic! Serena will join the group in a chapter eight, then things should start getting interesting. I am not the best when it comes to describing battles, that's why I did the battle scene this way! I will do my best to get better at it! Two more chapters until Ash and May enter their first contest and meet a certain blue haired coordinator and a girl with honey blonde hair!

**Questions: **Should May give her Pikachu a name? If so what should the name be? Her Pikachu is a female Pikachu!  
>What other Pokemon should Ash bring back? He currently has Pikachu, Froakie and now Swellow. Should he swap Froakie for another Pokemon? (Will be doing this in the next chapter!)<p>

Who got Pokemon Alpha Ruby and Omega Sapphire, I did! I love the new revamp of the Hoenn Region!

* * *

><p>It was another fine and sunny morning as Ash and his friends made their way to the Santalune City Gym.<p>

"Ash, yesterday I found out that the Santalune City's Gym Leader is called Viola, and she uses bug type Pokemon, Swellow would have a huge advantage if you use him in your battle." Max announced as they neared the Gym.

Both of Ash and May's Pikachu's were walking in front of the group, talking to each other, excitedly.

"Thank you, Max! I will use Swellow first up. I'm going to keep him on my team." Ash smiled to the youngest member of the group. "I think I might bring Sceptile back too!"

"Anytime! I'm not going to do Gym Battles. I've decided my dream will be to become a Pokemon Professor, like Professor Oak! He's really inspired me!" Max added, straightening his glasses. "I'm going to study Pokemon when I get older! I figured being a Gym Leader might get boring and being a Professor you'd earn a lot of respect and knowledge!"

May looked at her brother and smiled. "Professor Max Maple! I like the sound of that!" She winked cutely to Max.

"I agree!" Ash and Brock chimed in together.

"Heh! Thanks guys!" Max grinned.

A gold/yellow building appeared in front of the four friends and the two Pikachu's. The Building had a green roof and a pillar near the door.

"So this is the Santalune City Gym huh? Alright!" Ash exclaimed, running towards the Gym's doors with his friends, both Pikachu's joined the race.

Ash's Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped, giving Ash thumbs up.

"That's right buddy, my first Kalos Region Badge is waiting for me in that Gym! Come on, let's go!" Ash opened the door and walked inside the Gym. Brock, Max and May followed after him. May's Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket Head Quarters...<strong>

"Giovanni! We've just picked up Jessie, James and Meowth! We're on our way now!" A Team Rocket Grunt announced over the phone.

A smirk came across Giovanni's face when he heard that. "Good! I'll see you soon then." With that, Giovanni hung up. "Perfect, things are going according to plan!" Giovanni smirked even more.

"Giovanni...You won't believe who is on TV right now!" Butch began. He and Cassidy were watching TV while they waited for news.

"Why? What's on...Oh my! Since when did my ex-girlfriend become a celeb?" Giovanni gasped, as he saw Delia and another woman. "This is bad..Especially if she blurts out that I'm a member of Team Rocket on screen...Wait, isn't that woman she's with called Diantha? I believe this Diantha is a famous person in the Kalos Region."

"You dated The Twerp's Mum?" Cassidy stared at Giovanni in surprise. "That must mean..." She nearly fell over in anime style in shock.

"No, I'm not his father...Yes I have dated her when we were in our early teens. She left me for another man who she married and apparently the man left her to go traveling or something like that. Delia and I haven't spoken for years." Giovanni replied, as he put his hands behind his head. "GNH! I shouldn't be telling you about my past love life! I should be telling you about my plans. Alright, when Jessie, James and Meowth come, they are also going to get new Pokemon, then I'm going to consider splitting them up, and you two. Butch you would end up with Jessie, and Cassidy you will be with James. Meowth can choose who he likes the most."

"Me go with Jessie? BLUGH! No way!" Butch complained, poking his tongue out in disgust at the thought of being paired up with Cassidy's rival.

"This will be a part of your promotion. I want to see if your more successful that way. Don't forget, I don't want you guys bothering the Twerp's Pikachu's. I don't need those Pokemon, they're worthless to me! I only want Legendary!" Giovanni added. "If I hear that my Team has bothering the Twerps and their Pokemon, I'll make you as a Grunt." He warned them.

Butch and Cassidy gulped. They didn't want their reputation at Team Rocket ruined.

"It's only Messy and Lames that go after the Twerps and their Pokemon. Not us sir. The Twerps usually get in our way!" Butch began, purposely getting his rivals names wrong.

Cassidy nodded, agreeing with her partner. "Sir, if they get in our way, what should we do?"

"Leave them alone. Unless they start interfering with our plans!" Giovanni warned them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Santalune City Gym:<strong>

"Hello? Anyone here? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I want to challenge the Gym Leader for my first Kalos League Badge!" Ash called out, noticing that the gym appeared empty. In the middle of the floor was a huge opening and a cobweb spread over it.

"Am I supposed to walk over that?" Ash wondered quietly to himself.

"Sorry I'm late! Just had to heal my Pokemon after the last challenger, hi I'm Viola and it's nice to meet you! I accept your challenge!" A pretty blonde haired female Gym Leader raced into the Gym. She had just missed Ash introducing himself.

Almost at once, Brock's eyes had hearts in them once he saw Viola. "Wow! Your beautiful, hi I'm Brock and I want to be your boyfriend! Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He blurted out, blushing as he held Viola's hands.

"Sorry Brock, but I'm too busy. So your my challenger? What's your name?" Viola turned her attention to Ash. Viola had let go of Brock's hands and looked at Ash in interest.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Yes! I want to challenge you to a Gym Battle to earn my first Kalos League Badge." Ash introduced himself, feeling rather confident.

"You know, you are kinda cute! I'll accept your challenge." Viola smiled, winking to Ash.

"Did she just call him cute?" May whispered softly to Max, feeling somewhat jealous as she folded her arms. Max nodded to May, answering her question.

"Alright! What are the rules?" Ash smiled. "Hey May, can you please look after Pikachu?" He quickly turned his attention to May as he gave his Pikachu to her.

"Sure! Good luck Ash!" May nodded, holding Ash's Pikachu in her arms. May's Pikachu stayed on her shoulder.

Viola quickly grabbed a tiny remote from her pocket and pressed a button. At once the cobweb on the floor vanished, and a battle ground appeared in it's place.

"Wow cool!" Max commented. Brock, Max and May sat and watched Ash with his battle.

A Gym Referee appeared, holding a red and green flag. "This battle between Ash and Gym Leader Viola will now begin, each trainer will only be allowed to use two Pokemon! BEGIN!" The Gym Referee announced, waving down his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Team Rocket's Head Quarters...<strong>

"I'm sorry we're late Giovanni! Nearly got caught by Officer Jenny and her Team...But we made it!" Jessie announced as she and James burst into Giovanni's office, with Meowth by their side.

"GNH! Alright let's talk business. I've decided I'm going to split you and James up. Jessie you are to team up with Biff, and James your are to pair up with Cassidy. Meowth you can pick whoever you want to be with." Giovanni told the two members. "This will be an undercover operation so wear casual clothing."

"GNH! Me split up with Jess to be with Cassidy? That's impossible! Jessie's my girlfriend I can't imagine being without her.." James quickly told Giovanni, only receiving a glare from Jessie. The two were meant to keep their relationship as a secret.

"Dat's true boss! Even though these two are annoying, I still like ta hang around with them! They are the best friends a Pokemon could have, considering we do have our ups and downs!" Meowth joined in, hoping that would help change his boss's decision.

Giovanni frowned at James. "I thought I told you in the rules, when you signed up that romance is strictly forbidden in Team Rocket. We're not about love." He glared at James then Jessie.

Jessie gave James the '_I told you so_' look. "Either way sir, we're not breaking up...Our love is strong." She looked at Giovanni. "And I simply refuse to be paired up with Blotch!" Jessie folded her arms as she said that. "I'd rather leave Team Rocket to be with James then be with Biff and Cassidy!"

Giovanni grumbled and rubbed his temples, already Jessie and James were annoying him. Giovanni frowned even more as he tried thinking of a solution. Persian came up to him and purred. Giovanni gave his favourite Pokemon a fake smile as he thought of what to do. '_Should I fire them or should I stick with my plans?'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Santalune City Gym...<strong>

"Come on out Surskit!" Viola called her Pokemon. She had told Ash the rules of the Gym, and now they were both ready to battle.

"Sur-skit!" Surskit cried out, as it started 'skating' along the ground.

"Swellow, I choose you!" Ash called out his Hoenn flying Pokemon.

"Swellow-Swell!" Swellow spread his wings out and flew around the Gym before returning to Ash.

"You go first, Ash!" Viola smiled.

"Alright, Swellow use Quick Attack then Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

"Swell!" Swellow nodded then flew towards Surskit.

"Surskit, use Ice Beam on the ground and then start skating around!" Viola commanded.

"I get it! Viola is going to use that as a strategy to avoid Surskit being hit by Aeriel Ace!" Max commented as he watched from the seats. He was sitting with May and Brock. "Although I doubt it would work, Aerial Ace never misses."

"That's right! Ash has used Swellow with Aerial Ace before! I'm impressed Max, it seems that you are right, Swellow just knocked out Surskit!" May gasped in surprise. "Then again flying type have a huge advantage of bug type Pokemon, right?"

"Mhm! You've got that right. Ash should easily win this battle, plus his Swellow is strong, my guess it's over level fifty or a bit under, I'm not sure, I'll have to ask him if I remember." Max replied.

Brock watched Viola return the fainted Surskit.

"Wow Ash, I really thought I had advantage but you certainly have surprised me. How about a date afterwards?" Viola smiled then winked to him. "I'll call out my next Pokemon, come on out Vivillon."

Ash shook his head. "Sorry Viola, but I have someone else on my mind." He blushed as he thought of May. "Swellow, how do you feel about defeating Viola's Vivillon?"

"Swell! Swel-low!" Swellow replied.

"Hah! That's what I thought you'd say! It would be a piece of cake!" Ash grinned watching as his Swellow flew around the Gym once more.

May sighed in relief when Ash rejected Viola. '_What's with girls asking Ash out on the date?! I know Ash is cute, but he's mine! Well he will be eventually when I finally get the courage to tell him how I feel!'_

"Check out her Vivillon! It's beautiful! I want one!" May suddenly said, admiring the beautiful butterfly like Pokemon. "It reminds me of my Beautifly." She looked somewhat sad as she said that.

"You miss your Beautifly, don't you? Why don't you ask Mum and Dad to send her back here? And Glaceon! I know you miss your Glaceon!" Max suggested as he watched the battle between Ash and Viola, noticing that Swellow was winning and that Vivillon was looking tired out.

"I do miss both of them, but I promised myself I'd start fresh with just Pikachu...I guess that's easier said then done, huh?" May smiled to her brother. "I'll think about it, I'll see what Ash thinks!"

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Swellow is the winner! The winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The Gym Referee announced, waving down a flag.

"Alright! Thank you, Swellow! You did a great job!" Ash commented, looking at his Swellow, who flew over to him. Ash smiled and hugged his bird Pokemon. "You were awesome! Swellow!"

"Congratulations Ash! Wow your Swellow is impressive. Here is your Bug Badge." Viola smiled as she walked up to Ash. She gave him the Bug Badge. "I'd better go to the Pokemon Center and heal my Pokemon."

Swellow flew around the Gym and back to Ash's side, calling out it's name several times.

"ALRIGHT! I've got A BUG BADGE!" Ash exclaimed, jumping up in the air as he held his badge out, he did his usual pose.

"Pi! Pika-chu!" Ash's Pikachu exclaimed from May's arms.

Brock, Max and May walked up to Ash and congratulated him.

"Swellow, return!" Ash recalled back his flying Pokemon. "I'm really proud of you Swellow, have a good rest." He said to the Pokeball which was in his hands for a moment, before he put it away.

"Where are you going to head to now, Ash?" Viola asked curiously, as she looked at him in interest.

May looked at Viola then back to Ash.

"Well, May and I are going to enter the Pokemon Contest here, then we'll probably head to Cyllage City." Ash replied with a smile as he stood with May.

"Well, good luck with your Contest Ash and May! I hope you both win." Viola smiled.

"Thank you!" Ash and May chirped.

"Viola! Must we drift apart? Why can't we stay together? You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Brock whined, as he held the Gym Leader's hands. He had hearts in his eyes and was blushing.

"Come here Romeo!" Max grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him away. "You say that to all the girls you meet!" Max added.

Viola gave Brock a nervous smile. "Well, see you! It was nice battling with you." She waved to the four friends who started leaving her Gym. Once they were gone Viola sighed. She quickly ran to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon and ran back to the Gym, ready for her next challenger.

* * *

><p>"What are our plans for tomorrow, Ash?" May asked with a smile. "The contest doesn't start until the day after so we have a free day to ourselves."<p>

"Maybe we should practice for the contest? I'll be picking Pikachu, who are you going to use, Fennekin or your Pikachu?" Ash wondered, as he turned his attention to her.

"I'm going with Pikachu too! She has helped me win a few Contests before. She's as good as Glaceon...I really miss Glaceon..." May replied, then sighed as she thought of one of her many favourite Pokemon.

"Why don't you ask your Mum and Dad to send her back?" Ash asked. "I mean I got Swellow back and I think it's only fair!" He smiled.

"Mhm! I will, I'll give them a call tonight and ask them." May beamed. "Thank you, Ash!"

Ash and May's Pikachu's were walking ahead of the group.

"Why does Ash get all the girls chasing after him and I don't?" Brock complained quietly to Max, as he walked behind Ash and May.

"I guess it's because Ash doesn't chase after girls, they do the chasing after him? I don't know...I guess in your way he's lucky?" Max shrugged. He wasn't sure either. "He hasn't got a girlfriend yet..Unless my sister is lucky enough to end up with him." He smiled at the thought of his sister and Ash going on a date.

"I had Professor I-Ivy..." Brock then went pale at the mention of her name and curled up into a ball.

"What happened between you two? Misty and Ash told me that you'd act strange when her name was mentioned!" Max wondered, straightening up his glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Brock say what happened between him and Professor Ivy?<br>Will May get her Glaceon back?  
>What will happen with Jessie, James and Meowth?<br>****Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	7. Jealousy and A Confession

**Chapter 7: **Jealousy and a Confession.

**Author's Note: **Thank you: muzafarmansoor97 for the suggestion! I will be using that in this chapter! ShadowGallade you gave me an idea on Max's future!

A big thank you for everyone's reviews! I'm love writing this fanfiction it's great fun! If anyone has suggestions for Pokemon Teams for: Ash, Max, Brock, May, Serena, Clemont, Calem, Drew and Dawn feel free to suggest them :)! P.S Viola might be slightly out of character in this chapter!

The Contest Practice and the Actual Contest will be in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"Brock? Are you okay? All I did ask is what happened between you and Professor Ivy...You know, the longer you keep it as a secret, the more you will fear it. Could you please tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone!" Max asked, straightening his glasses, looking at his friend who was still curled up into a ball.<p>

Ash and May joined Max's side after noticing Brock's behavior. Ash at once figured out what had happened.

"You mentioned Professor Ivy, didn't you Max?" Ash looked at the young boy. "Brock always acts this way when her name is mentioned. Let's go to our room in the Pokemon Center, maybe that will let Brock calm down then he can finally tell us what happened! He's never told Misty and I about it."

Brock got up and followed Ash, Max and May into the Pokemon Center, he grinned watching as both Pikachu's race ahead of them.

"It's time I finally told you guys...On what exactly happened. Keeping this as a secret for too long is hard...You'll under stand why I act that way when her name is mentioned when I tell you what had happened." Brock said, as they made their way to their room.

* * *

><p>Moments after Ash and his friends went back to their room, Viola returned to the Pokemon Center, to heal her Pokemon once more, after another challenge. It was her last challenger for the day much to her relief.<p>

"Hm! I wonder where Ash went to..." Viola said quietly, as Nurse Joy healed her bug type Pokemon.

Nurse Joy over heard her and smiled. "I believe he went to his room with his friends. Do you have a sudden interest in Ash?"

Viola blushed then nodded. "He's not like any guy I've met. He really is something. I'll wait for him to come out again." She told Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy gave Viola's Pokemon back to her. "Your Pokemon are fully healed and ready to battle! Good luck with Ash!" She winked to Viola.

Viola thanked her, then went to the main room of the Pokemon Center and sat down. She couldn't stop thinking about Ash. '_Why am I suddenly in love with one of my opponents?'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Brock sighed and sat on his bed, with a glass of water in his hands. He had a drink of water and looked at his three best friends as they watched him.<p>

Ash, May and Max sat on the couch together while the two Pikachu's played with each other in the room.

"Okay...I'll tell you what had happened between Professor Ivy and I. Just promise me you won't tell anyone!" Brock looked at his friends.

"We promise!" Ash smiled. "Take your time Brock! No need to hurry to tell us."

Brock looked at the two Pikachu's and back to the three trainers who were eagerly wanting to find out what happened with Professor Ivy and him.

"Well...Back when I was dating Professor Ivy, things were great, I helped her out in the lab a lot...Then one day...I found out a horrible and dark secret about her." Brock began, as his eyes met Ash's, May's and Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket Head Quarters. <strong>

"Fine! You two can stay together... As long as you go ahead with this plan." Giovanni frowned looking at Jessie and James.

"Whew! Yes sir! Right away sir! Thank you Sir!" Jessie and James exclaimed together.

Giovanni rolled his eyes and got up. "Come on you two, let's get you some new Pokemon." He led Jessie, James, Cassidy and Butch back to the place where he kept a lot of Stolen Pokemon.

"Wow! This is a nice collection! Hm so hard to choose from!" James gasped in admiration as he looked around the room.

"Just choose what suits you the best." Giovanni told them.

"Right!" Jessie nodded.

"How about this strong lookin' one?" Meowth suggested as he pointed to a strong looking Pokemon who was held captured in a cage.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Professor Ivy has a deep and dark secret? Does that mean she's a member of Team Rocket?" Ash stared at Brock in surprise.<p>

Brock chuckled. "I wish that was it! No...I found out that she was a..." Brock then curled into a ball once more. "I can't say it!" He blurted out.

"A what?" May wondered quietly as she looked at Brock then back to Ash.

"Beats me! I can't read Brock's mind. We got so close from finding out too! It's okay Brock, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but isn't it better to let it all out?" Max reassured him as he sat next to the inspired Pokemon Breeder. Max put his hand gently on Brock's shoulder to comfort him.

"She was a Pokemon..." Max heard Brock mutter. "A..Ditto to be exact who could talk, just like Meowth..." Brock muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Limiose City...<strong>

"Wow, Delia you have over one hundred views already! Your video has turned out great, I'm sure your son would be really proud of you!" Diantha announced as she looked up on the computer to see how the video went. Delia, Samuel and Diantha had made a video together, dedicated to Ash.

"Really? Do you think he'd like it?" Delia wondered, a bit unsure about how he'd respond to it.

"He's your son so of course he'd love it!" Diantha reassured her with a smile. "Why don't the three of us go out for lunch?"

"Mhm! Lunch sounds good right about now, I'll pay." Samuel chimed in. "I can't wait for Ash to watch this video. He should be in Santalune City so maybe we should make our way there afterwards? Hopefully we can run into him." He looked at Delia who nodded.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mimey said. He was in the video too.

"That's a great idea! But no Samuel, you can't pay for all of our lunch! It wouldn't be fair!" Delia quickly told him. "I'll pay for mine!"

"But Delia...Are you sure?" Samuel looked at her.

Delia smiled and responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, okay! But I'm paying next time!" Samuel smiled to her.

"You two are sweet!" Diantha commented. "Shall we go now? I know a great place to eat!"

* * *

><p>"A Ditto? That sounds impossible!" Max commented, straightening up his glasses as he looked at Brock.<p>

"It's true! One moment Professor Ivy and I were talking and laughing...The next moment I went to kiss her, then she said she had to go and get something, within a blink of an eye, a Ditto appeared in front of me, and Professor Ivy was gone. I was in love with a Ditto..." Brock whined shamefully, as he lowered his head.

"This doesn't add up..." May frowned, she believed Brock, but she wasn't too sure about Professor Ivy. "How could a famous Professor be a Ditto?" She blinked, looking confused.

'_May's cute when she looks confused...But she's right...This story doesn't add up. Either Brock's hiding something OR Professor Ivy is hiding something.'_ Ash thought to himself. "What happened after that?"

"Professor Ivy, I mean the Ditto apologized to me and said this is her true form. The Ditto even transformed into Professor Ivy again." Brock relied, lowering his head in shame. "That's when I fled without saying good bye to her! The whole thought of it was horrifying! I have nothing against Ditto's but..."

Max frowned. "You know Brock. Thanks to you I have two goals to look out for. One is to be a Grass Pokemon Professor and the next goal is to find out more about you and Professor Ivy. I believe you but this just doesn't add up. There has to be something else behind the story."

"Max is right. Professor Ivy might be hiding something...What if -gasp- What if she planned to put that Ditto there and hid at that moment and made the Ditto talk?" May exclaimed.

Brock looked at her. He never really thought of it that way. "You know...You might be onto something May. Anyway enough about this I'm starving let's go and have something to eat!" He stood up feeling rather cheerful to have being able to tell his friends what had happened between him and a certain Pokemon Professor.

* * *

><p>Viola went to grab something to eat while she waited for Ash to show up at the Pokemon Center. She sighed as she continuously thought about him and envied May being his friend.<p>

'_What if she was more then his friend? I can't let that happen...I must win Ash's heart somehow...Even if I happen to tag along with him!'_ Viola thought to herself. Her thoughts were soon interupted by the sound of Ash's voice.

"I'm starving! I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" Ash exclaimed as he walked to the cafeteria with May by his side. Max and Brock were walking behind them. Ash and May's Pikachu's were on their shoulders.

"Me too! I could eat Dinner and Desert! Maybe twice!" May joined in. "I can hardly wait! What about you, Pikachu?"

"Pi-Pika-chu!" Ash and May's Pikachu's chimed, giving them thumbs up.

"Hehe! I guess your both hungry too! Don't worry dinner will be ready shortly! AH the cafeteria...Huh? What's Viola doing here?" Ash said the last four words quietly.

"ASH!" Viola exclaimed, running up to him as if she hasn't seen him for a long time. She flung her arms around the surprised boy. May at once frowned and folded her arms.

"HMPH! You could've told me you liked Viola!" May mumbled, feeling jealous. She noticed Ash didn't hug Viola back.

"I uh I um.." Ash began. '_I don't like Viola that way...But If I say it, I'll hurt Viola's feelings...GNH! Why is Viola hugging me? Wait, is May jealous? Brock told me when girls act this way, that means they're jealous!'_

"Whatever..." May mumbled, sounding rather hurt. She glared at Viola then walked alone to the Cafeteria with her Pikachu.

"I thought Ash and I were meant to be...But now Viola is here...It might be Ash and Viola...If I don't do something to stop that from happening..." May whispered quietly to her Pikachu who looked at her sadly.

"Pi-ka-chu!" May's Pikachu replied, with a sad tone to her voice.

"I know you like Ash's Pikachu too, don't you? It's said, if two trainer's Pokemon are in love, it's a change that their trainers might be in love...Even if Ash and I don't end up together, I would love for you and Pikachu to get together! You two would look so sweet!" May smiled, giving her Pikachu a gentle pat.

"MAY!" Brock and Max exclaimed, running after her.

May turned around and looked at her brother and Brock. "Hi guys! I suppose Ash is with _Viola_!" She said Viola's name in disgust.

"Yeah...You really love Ash, don't you?" Brock smiled, looking at the Pokemon Coordinator.

"More then any guy I've ever met." May sighed. "But it looks like I can't have him now...I guess that's why they call it crushes...Sometimes they break your heart."

"Pi-ka..." May's Pikachu chimed in, with a single tear coming from her eye.

"Aww! Even your Pikachu is crying! It loves Ash's Pikachu!" Max commented.

"Hey Ash, why don't we get a bite to eat at the cafeteria? I hear the Pokemon Center's food is nice!" Viola suggested, adding a flirty tone to her voice as she linked her arms with Ash.

"Uh sure? I was going to go with the others...But okay!" Ash shrugged.

"Pika..." Ash's Pikachu joined in.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Ash called out, running up to Brock, Max and May, while trying to make Viola let go of his arms.

Brock grinned and looked at Ash and Viola. "Well Ash, care to introduce us to your new girlfriend?" He purposely teased him, to see what reaction he'd get.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ash quickly answered, after he finally managed to unlink his arm with Viola's.

"Aww! Your so cute when you deny the truth! I love you Ash!" Viola blurted out, winking cutely to him. The Santalune City Gym leader then gave the surprised teen a quick kiss on the cheek. Earning a scowl from May.

"She might as well be your girlfriend! HMPH!" May quickly took something out of her pocket and threw it on the ground, then stormed off without another word to Ash and the others. May's Pikachu joined her side, worried about her trainer.

"GNH! May's half ribbon!" Max quickly picked the ribbon up and gave it to Ash. "You'd better give this back to May...You know Ash, she really likes you! I'm not supposed to tell you this but she does! But if you and Viola are an item you might as well tell May first."

"I didn't know you two were dating!" Viola quickly looked at Ash, feeling rather guilty. "I amused the two of you were siblings or friends."

"We're not dating. May and I are really close friends. GNH I'm going after her!" Ash replied, as he held the half ribbon in his hand.

"Let me go too! I need to apologize to May!" Viola volunteered.

"NO! This is something I have to do alone." Ash quickly answered. "Come on Pikachu let's go!"

With the ribbon in his and and a worried look on his face, Ash ran out of the Pokemon Center, with Pikachu on his shoulder as usual.

* * *

><p>May ended up running to the Santalune City's water fountain and sat on the chair near it. She began to cry. Her Pikachu jumped from her shoulders and into her arms. May's Pikachu licked her gently on the cheek.<p>

"Pikachu...Your so sweet! *sniff* I can't believe I yelled at Ash...Just because he has a girlfriend...GNH! I should be happy for him...But instead I'm not...I guess I really do love him..." May sniffled, as she hugged her Pikachu close to her.

"Pi-ka-chu! Pi!" Pikachu said, trying to cheer May up.

"I know I shouldn't give up on Ash, we have the contest Practice to do! I wish Ash knew how much I loved him." May looked down at her Pikachu and gently scratched the electric mouse Pokemon under the chin.

"Pika~" May's Pikachu responded happily, as May gently scratched her.

"Love who?" A familiar voice to May said.

May turned around and saw a certain green haired Pokemon Coordinator standing near her. "Drew? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Entering contests of course! I'm surprised to see you here. What's wrong?" Drew sat with her, and held out a rose.

May accepted his rose and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine! I've just needed to come outside for some fresh air!" She lied to him. She didn't want to tell Drew what had just happened.

Drew didn't believe her. "It's Ash, isn't it? He hurt you, didn't he?" Drew frowned, clenching his fists. "I'll get him back for this!"

"NO! Leave Ash alone. He didn't do anything wrong." May replied, worried that Ash would get hurt if Drew found him.

"Well, if he didn't hurt you, what's wrong? Oh question, would you like to be my partner in the up coming Pokemon Contest, and perhaps future girlfriend?" Drew smiled, looking at May, hoping for a yes.

May thought for a moment. '_I did yell at Ash, but now feel guilty over it, after all I'm starting to miss him already...Ash and I did promise each other we'd do our best in the Pokemon Contest...And I want this contest to be a chance for the two of us to get more closer.'_

"I'm sorry Drew, but I've got another partner and hopefully future boyfriend!" May simply replied. She let go of the rose he gave her and put it on the ground.

"Fine! Good luck!" Drew got up then was about to leave her.

"DREW! What are you doing here?" Ash snapped at the green haired boy, feeling rather jealous at the site of Drew and May, thinking that they are a couple.

"I was here to ask May to be my girlfriend and partner at the Pokemon Contest, but she said she has already got a partner for the contest." Drew replied, flicking his hair back. "And a loser of a future boyfriend!" He added, before walking away.

Ash grit his teeth, he couldn't stand Drew.

May's Pikachu had sparks coming from her cheeks. Her Pikachu wanted to zap Drew for the way he acted.

"No, Pikachu! I know how you feel though!" May whispered to her Pokemon, gently stroking it on the head. The sparks vanished from the Pikachu's cheeks.

Ash sat next to May, his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the ground. May's Pikachu joined Ash's Pikachu on the ground.

"Listen May, about earlier with Viola, I'm sorry any of that happened. To be honest I don't even know why she did that!" Ash began before May suddenly flung her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Ash! Forgive me? I assumed the worst instead of waiting for an explanation." May hugged him close, blushing as she did.

"Of course May! Your my best friend after all, and I want us to become more closer. I don't want to lose you over what had happened." Ash replied, smiling as he hugged her back.

May smiled and rest her head on Ash's shoulder. "You'll never lose me Ash! I'll always be by your side!"

'_You know Ash, she really likes you! I'm not supposed to tell you this but she does...And I know you like her too! Hm...Maybe this is my chance I could tell May how I feel...But after what happens, I don't think it would be at the right moment. Mum once told me that I should wait for the right moment to tell a girl how I feel about her, if I do have a crush on one.' _Ash thought to himself silently.

"Hey, Ash?" May asked softly, as she looked up at him, lovingly.

Ash blushed. "Yes, May?" He looked at her, with a smile.

May suddenly spotted two Luvdisc swimming in the Fountain, in front of them. "Ash, look at these two!" She smiled, pointing to the two Pokemon.

Ash looked at the Luvdisc and watched as the two Pokemon gave each other a kiss, the two Pokemon then swam around the Fountain.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex, he has seen Luvdisc before but he wanted to see if much had changed in the Pokedex Entrance.

"_Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends_." The Pokedex announced. The sun began to set in Santalune City.

'_Maybe this is the right moment after all? The sun is starting to set too..I'll tell May how I feel.'_ Ash thought.

"Ash...There's something I want to tell you." May began, as she had a quick look around to ensure that there was nobody about. Much to their relief no one was about. The Luvdisc swam around in the Fountain, now and then the two heart shaped Pokemon would pop their heads out to see what was happening.

"May...I want to tell you something too, you go first." Ash smiled, his heart began pounding fast, he blushed as he looked at her. '_I really hope nobody comes right about now! This moment is perfect!'_ He thought.

"Ash, I love you, I really do love you Ash...You mean everything to me, even if you don't love me back I'll still stay by your side. You taught me so much when we first met. I'll do absolutely anything for you Ash. I can't imagine my life without you..." May announced to him, blushing bright red. '_I finally said it...I finally said it! I can't believe I said it! GNH but what if he doesn't love me back? GNH.'_ May thought.

* * *

><p>Viola sighed as she sat with Max and Brock. "I'm getting worried about Ash and May, what if they're getting into a fight because of me? GNH! I've got to make things right!" She got up and was about to make her way to the Pokemon Center's doors.<p>

Brock and Max quickly jumped in front of her. "No! I'm sure they'll be fine. Just relax! They'll come back when they're ready! They don't need anyone to look after them." Brock reassured her, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

'_With a bit of luck, Ash and May will finally become a couple!'_ Max thought, with his eyes shining. '_Oh boy! Imagine the future, Ash would be my future brother in law! How exciting! I'd love for that to happen!'_

"But!" Viola began, as she tried to make her way out of the Pokemon Center. "I've got to go back to the Gym!" She quickly added.

Brock and Max didn't buy that excuse.

"Just sit down and relax! They'll be fine. Besides they have both Pikachu's with them!" Max winked to her. "Knowing my sister and Ash, they're probably talking about their contest practice which they are going to do soon!"

Viola frowned then ran out of the Pokemon Center. '_I'm not letting Max and Brock hold me back, just because I love Ash!'_ She thought. '_I'm going to find Ash and tell him my feelings!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ash be able to tell May his feelings? (Or is it too early in the fanfic for them to be together?)<br>Will Max solve the mystery about Professor Ivy?  
>(What solution do you think suits well? Professor Ivy being an actual Cyborg, a Ditto, or a ghost (like the one from the Ghost of Maidens Peak!) More suggestions are welcomed! I'll be able to fit them in!)<br>How will Ash and May go in their first contest?  
>Will Viola interrupt Ash and May's moment?<br>Will Delia get to show Ash the video she had made?  
>Stay tune for the next chapter!<br>**

P.S: I haven't forgotten about Serena! She will appear in the next chapter!


	8. Together at last and Team Shadow?

**Chapter Eight: **Together at last and Team Shadow?

**Authors Note: **I've decided it was time for me to introduce a new bad OC bad guy group! I have a big plot planned for this fanfic! If I have made any spelling mistakes etc, feel free to point them out, I'll be happy to fix them!

* * *

><p>'<em>Ash, I love you, I really do love you Ash...You mean everything to me, even if you don't love me back I'll still stay by your side. You taught me so much when we first met. I'll do absolutely anything for you Ash. I can't imagine my life without you..' <em>She had finally told him how she felt. It was now Ash's turn to return his feelings to her.

Ash and May's Pikachu's were running around the Fountain, as the Luvdisc in the fountain swam about happily.

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere, as May looked at Ash, blushing bright red. '_Don't tell me this has ruined our friendship...Stupid crushes...Why did, huh?'_ May's thoughts got interrupted when Ash began to speak.

"May...I've noticed my feelings for you when you went to Johto, when you left me. I felt like a part of me was missing I felt empty inside when you were on your journey, even when I was traveling with Dawn, then Iris, I still missed you and longed for you to be by my side once more. I can't imagine us being apart again, May. It was hard enough during those times, especially when I was alone, I'd always look at my half ribbon that we won together and I'd think about you, and wonder what you were doing. You never left my mind, May. Even before I went to bed I'd still think about you. I-I-I love you too, May." Ash blurted out, with his heart racing, he blushed as he looked at May. "I know I'm probably not the best with this boyfriend and girlfriend thing but I'm sure you'll be able to help me learn." He looked at her and smiled, turning his hat on backwards. "Hence, I've never even had my first kiss yet. Brock has bragged about having his first one with Professor Ivy...I don't even know how it works!"

May blushed as she looked at him. "Does that mean that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She smiled, with her eyes shining as she looked at Ash. "I could teach you to kiss, if you want to give it a try, I've seen my Mum and Dad do it a lot, so it looks easy!" She winked to him.

"Yes, you'd be my first girlfriend May.." Ash rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile, hoping he hadn't mess things up with May already. "You mean, try our first kiss now? Sure why not." He smiled even more. "Who starts?" He blinked, looking at May in confusion.

May giggled. "Your so cute Ash!" She smiled. "I'll start our first kiss, are you ready?"

Ash nodded, though he was nervous. He turned his hat backwards_. _

May put her arms over Ash's shoulder. "Now you put yours around my waist, this is how I've seen my Mum and Dad kiss, then you press your lips against mine and I'll deepen the kiss!" She told him adding a flirty tone to her voice.

"Your nervous aren't you? We don't have to rush this if you don't want to!" May winked to him.

"I-I want to do this, but as I said earlier I'm new to this stuff..." Ash quickly replied, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Did you want me to start us off instead of you kissing me then?" May smiled to him innocently. '_Aww he's so cute when he's nervous!'_

"Sure! Wait did you say I was cute when I'm nervous?" Ash blinked, staring at May in surprise.

"No, but I thought it..Wait does that mean we can read each others thoughts because of our bond?" May replied, sounding slightly confused as she let go of Ash for a moment. "Alright let's do this! I know we can!" She smiled. '_I can't believe I'm going to share my first kiss with Ash, it's been a life long dream finally about to come true!'_ She thought excitedly.

"You've always wanted to kiss me? Alright, I'm ready, I just hope I don't mess this up." Ash smiled, confused as he read May's mind without knowing it.

Ash glanced around to ensure nobody was coming, fortunately for them, they were alone. Both of their Pikachu's were running around the Fountain. The Luvdisc were swimming in the fountain's water, popping their heads out every now and then, as if they were checking on Ash and May.

"You won't, don't worry!" May smiled, then stood up from the bench. "Ready, it's easier standing up!" She winked to him.

Ash nodded and got up, standing in front of May he smiled and waited for her first move. May put her arms over his shoulders. Ash remembered what she said earlier and put his arms around her waist. He felt more comfortable now.

May blushed as she leaned for their very first kiss. She pressed her lips against his, blushing even more as their lips met. Ash's eyes opened wide, he blushed as his lips met hers. May deepened the kiss, hoping Ash would follow, which he did much to her delight. He returned the kiss, following what she did. The Luvdisc in the fountain swamp to opposite sides of the fountain, and used Water Gun at each other, making the water turn into a heart shape in the progress. Beautifly who lived near by flew over Ash and May, as the two young teens shared their first kiss.

Ash and May's Pikachu's stopped playing and looked at their trainers, with their eyes shining.

"Pika Pi! (About time!)" Ash's Pikachu commented, looking at May's Pikachu then back to their trainers.

May's Pikachu nodded in return, as she looked up at her trainer in delight.

May soon broke the kiss. "W-Wow, that was...Amazing." She whispered softly as she looked at Ash. She still had her arms over his shoulders.

"I-I agree, could we do that again?" Ash smiled, looking at May as he kept his arms around her.

May smiled and nodded.

"ALRIGHT! I've got my first girlfriend! YEAH! This is awesome!" Ash exclaimed, jumping up into the air doing his usual pose as if he had won a Gym Badge.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu chimed in.

May giggled at her new boyfriend. "Your too cute, Ash!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in the Hoenn Region...<br>**

"Good, everyone's here. I wish to welcome you all to our new secret base. I'm Megumi, and I'm the leader of Team Shadow, and now that you are all here, to join me with my plan, I would like for you all to pay attention to the screen you see behind me. This will show you the beginning of our mission, which is to capture a young Pokemon Coordinator named May Maple, so that she can show us the location to Manaphy. Then we can just leave her behind once we get Manaphy." Megumi announced. She was wearing an out fit similar to the design of Team Aqua but instead of being white and blue, her uniform was white and black. On her head was a bandana, with a picture of a Mightyena. Megumi had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Megumi?" A Team Shadow Grunt raised her hand.

"Yes?" Megumi looked at her.

"Um I was wondering, what did you want Manaphy for again? And why were we to leave this May girl where we found the Manaphy?" The Grunt asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked that. I won't be revealing my plans for Manaphy until we get it. I heard that May Maple is in the Kalos Region and is going to be entering Pokemon Contests. I want some of you Grunts to be Pokemon Coordinators, and some of you to track her down. When she's alone, grab her and bring her to me." Megumi answered.

"Yes ma'am! When shall we start?" The same grunt asked.

"You may start when I find the location of the city she's in." Megumi replied.

"I heard she's with Ash Ketchum, what if he gets in the way?" A male grunt asked. "I heard he has a Pikachu who is stronger then any other Pokemon ever known!"

"Distract him with a Pokemon Battle, he likes those so I heard. If any of May's friends get in the way, distract them in anyway you can, I only want May. She's the only one that can call Manaphy." Megumi answered, folding her arms. "Hm..If that's true about his Pikachu, capture it!"

* * *

><p>After his second kiss with May, Ash decided it was time for him and May to head back to the Pokemon Center and had started walking back, hand in hand.<p>

"Pikachu, we're heading back now!" May called out to both Pokemon who were still playing around the Fountain.

May's Pikachu was about to answer until she spotted something shiny in the Fountain. "PI! Pika-Chu! CHU CHU!" She waved her arm as if to tell May to come over.

May let go of Ash's hand and ran over to her Pikachu, who had jumped up onto the Fountain and looked as if she was trying to get something. Ash's Pikachu was by her Pikachu's side, trying to help her.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, curiously as he ran over to see what the Pokemon were doing.

May spotted something shiny in the Fountain. "This is an unusual stone. It looks like it's meant for some kind of Pokemon but what for I have no idea! Did you want it Ash?" She held the stone in her hand.

Ash shook his head. "I'll let you keep it May. I've never seen it either, maybe Max will know what it is. Let's go back, it's getting dark. Good job Pikachu, both of you." He smiled and patted both Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Pokemon Center...<strong>

"Are you sure Ash and May will be okay?" Viola asked, as she looked more worried. "It's dark outside now and they've been gone for a long time!"

"Positive! Besides Ash _is_ protective over May, and he won't let anything happen to her plus they have their Pokemon. Don't worry, relax Viola! Huh, it looks like they're coming now!" Brock smiled, looking over at the Pokemon Center's door. He, Max and Viola were sitting at the table, waiting patiently for Ash and May to come back. Well Viola wasn't patient, she wanted to go and find them.

Max's eyes shone as soon as he saw his sister and Ash walk into the Pokemon Center, hand in hand with their Pikachu's on their shoulders. He quickly got up and ran up to them, longing to ask a few questions.

"Does this mean you guys are finally together?" He blurted out, in excitement, once he noticed that they were holding hands and smiling.

"Mhm! You bet, Max!" May answered, with a smile. "Oh, that reminds us, we found something in the Fountain." She let go of Ash's hand and went through her bag, and got out the stone that she and Ash found.

"Do you have any idea of what this might be? It looks like something a Pokemon could hold." Ash asked, scratching his head in confusion as May showed her brother the stone. Brock and Viola came running up to them.

"It looks like a..No...It can't be! Wow May! You just found a Mega Stone! Let me get my book out of our room..." Max excitedly ran to their room and came back with a book. "This is a Book about Mega Stones, I was reading about it while we were on the plane! It's gotta be a Blazikenite! You could Mega Evolve your Blaziken if you wanted to!" Max announced, as he looked closely at the stone.

"A Blazikenite? I've never heard of that before. What is Mega Evolution Max?" May looked at her brother in surprise. Ash, Max, May, Brock and Viola went back to the table and sat down.

"That's easy! Haven't you guys heard of Mega Evolution before?" Max grinned proudly, straightening up his glasses.

"Nope!" Ash and May shook their heads.

"I've heard of Primal Evolution, but not Mega." Brock answered.

"I've heard bits of it but never seen to be honest." Viola joined in.

"Let's see...I'll use Blaziken as an example. Mega Evolution is a form of Pokemon Evolving...You won't be able to use this stone yet on your Blaziken until you get the proper one that trainers can use. I can't remember what they call it, but I think if your lucky, from what I've heard a certain place in the Kalos Region gives them out only to the skilled and trustworthy trainers. Getting back to Mega Evolution...Have a look at this picture May, this is a normal Blaziken, this is a Mega Blaziken, it's Mega form makes the Pokemon a lot stronger then it currently is. There are certain Pokemon that can Mega Evolve. Primal Evolution is different, I'll explain that one later. I hope that clears things up a a bit. I think we'll learn more from either Professor Sycamore or Professor Oak!" Max explained, as he used the book to help him show what a Mega Pokemon looks like.

May looked at the Blaziken and began to miss hers. "I think I'm going to ask our Mum and Dad to send a couple of my Pokemon back to me." She told Max.

Max smiled. "Oh before I forget to tell you, only certain stones can Mega Evolve Pokemon! I'll show you the stones when I get another book about it." He smiled.

"Hm, interesting. I doubt any of my current Pokemon could Mega Evolve but that's okay! I love them how they are." Brock smiled, putting his hand under his chin.

"Wow, that Mega Blaziken is so, cool!" Viola gasped.

"The Mega Blaziken looks familiar...Maybe that's the Pokemon that saved our lives, May?" Ash looked over at May then at the picture of the Mega Blaziken.

"To come and think of it, you could be right, it might be a Mega Blaziken that saved us." May answered, taking a closer look at the Pokemon in the book that Max had on the table.

"I'm going to call Mum and Dad right now!" May got up from her seat. "I'm going to tell them the good news!" She winked to Ash then looked at Brock, Max and Viola.

"What good news is that?" Brock pondered, looking at May and Ash.

"May and I shared our first kiss today." Ash announced, blushing as he looked at Brock. Surprisingly he didn't feel nervous as he thought he would, when he told Brock.

"That is so cool! I'm really glad you two are finally together!" Max exclaimed, looking at Ash and then his sister. "You two really do make a great couple!"

"It's about time you guys got together! I'm kidding but really I'm happy for the both of you! I hope your relationship works out well." Brock commented. "Ash, if you need any advice about girls feel free to ask me!" He winked to Ash. "Let's have a party, amongst the four of us to celebrate you two getting together!"

Viola stared at Ash and May, she was speechless and had no idea what to say. She didn't know the two as well as Max and Brock did. At last she did manage to find the right words to say. "Congratulations you two. I wish you both luck for your future, I had better go to my home, I promised my parents I'd be home before sunset, heh I guess I lost track of time!" With that, Viola left the Pokemon Center without another word.

"A party? Sounds good to me! Tomorrow, May and I are going to practice for our Pokemon Contest, then finally the next day we shall enter our first Kalos Region Contest!" Ash announced.

"I'm going to make the call to Mum and Dad, and to ask them if I can have a few of my Pokemon back! I know I said I was going to start fresh here but I really do miss my Pokemon!" May smiled. "Besides, I want to train them to become even stronger and better in contests!"

May made her way to the Pokemon Video Phone which was being used by a certain honey blonde haired girl.

"_Hi Mum? It's Serena! I've finally decided that I'm going to enter Pokemon Contests." _The honey blond girl announced to her mother. May couldn't help but over hear her. Ash, Brock and Max joined May's side. Both Pikachu's played together.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Team Shadow...<strong>

"Alright! Everyone, the meeting is now over, I want you to spread out and go to the Kalos Region to capture May Maple, who is also known as the Princess of Hoenn. She earned that name after winning so many Pokemon Contests here. Don't stop at anything. Please wear casual clothes so you don't get caught by Officer Jenny! Ensure that you have a Pokemon that knows the move Fly so that you can easily get to the Kalos Region. ALRIGHT TEAM LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" With that, Megumi switched off the TV and pointed to the door of the Secret Base, ordering her Grunts to get out and find May.

"Who ever is the first to capture May will earn a lot of Pewter, and a rare Pokemon. No GO!" Megumi announced before her Grunts had left.

"A rare Pokemon eh? Well hopefully it will be easy to capture May!" A Grunt smirked. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

A Team Shadow Grunt with blue hair smirked to herself. '_This is some news to tell Officer Jenny, Glad I've decided to work undercover for this group. I've got to find May and warn her!'_ The Grunt thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Petalburge City...<strong>

Norman had just got back home after a busy day at the Gym, and looked tired. "What a day! The Gym's been so busy lately, I haven't been able to have a break! But I love being a Gym Leader and seeing the reaction of the trainers when they earn their fifth badges! How was your day honey?" He smiled as he walked over to Caroline who was in the kitchen, preparing dinner as usual. Norman slipped his arms around his wife's waist and gave a her a kiss.

"My day was busy too, I did a lot of cleaning and baking. I went to the green house to feed May's Pokemon as usual, they all seem happy except for Blaziken, he seems rather lonely without our May!." Caroline replied, as she stopped what she was doing for a moment. She turned around and gave her husband a kiss on the lips. "I'm glad your back! It's lonely without you!"

Norman smiled to his wife, and was about to say something but got interrupted by the Video Phone ringing.

Caroline went to answer it and smiled seeing her two children on the other side of the Video Phone, with Ash and Brock, and two Pikachu's.

"_Hi Mum, Dad! How've you guys been? I've got some great news to tell you!_" May began, with her eyes shining with excitement.

"We've been great! We're actually planning to go to Lilycove for a few days sometime this week." Norman began, Caroline looked at her husband with excitement.

"What news do you have to tell us, dear?" Caroline asked, curiously.

May looked at Ash who nodded.

"_Ash and I shared our first kiss today! We're finally dating!_" May announced excitedly, as she put her arm around Ash.

Norman smiled to Ash and May. "I'm happy for the both of you two! Really I am! You two really deserve each other. Ash, please promise me you will always look after May and not cheat on her! I hate cheaters!" Norman looked at Ash then May. "But I know that your not that type of guy, Ash."

"EEIK! My baby girl has her first boyfriend! I'm so happy! And he's a cutie too!" Caroline winked to May, making May blush.

"_I'm a cutie_?" Ash blinked, staring at Caroline. "_Don't worry Norman, I will always look after May, and protect her. Wait, what do you mean by cheating on her?" _Ash obviously had no idea what that meant.

"_You really are a cutie Ash, but that's not the only reason why I love you, Ashy! Hey Mum, I just learned about Mega Evolution today, and I was wondering, if it was okay for you to send me back my Blaziken, Beautifly and Glaceon_?" May requested.

"Mega Evolution? Oh yes, I've heard things about that! Sure thing sweetie, I'll go and get them right now!" With that, Caroline left the Video Phone with Norman.

"Your Mum was saying that Blaziken looked rather lonely without you May, perhaps he wanted to see you again. I'm glad you asked for him back, we were going to ask if you wanted him back. What is it like in the Kalos Region?" Norman smiled. "Max, how are you going with Ralts and Treecko?"

"_I'm still trying to workout how to get Ralts to use her Physic properly, but Treecko's easy to train. It won't be long before he will evolve. I've finally decided I'm going to become a Pokemon Professor_!" Max grinned. "_The Kalos Region seems nice so far, we've only been to Lumiose City and Santalune City. We haven't fully explored it yet!" _

Caroline came running back happily, with three Pokeballs in her hands. Within minutes, she had sent the three Pokemon back to May.

"_Thank you so much, Mum!" _May exclaimed after receiving her Pokemon.

"_That reminds me May, don't forget to tell your Mum what we found earlier! You know back at the fountain.._." Ash began, as he looked at May.

"Mum, Ash and I found a Blazikenite! Max told me it's a Mega Stone which allows Blaziken to Mega Evolve, I don't know how this whole Mega Evolving thing works yet but I guess I'll find out if I ask Professor Sycamore or Professor Oak." May smiled, showing her parents the precious stone.

"_Um, excuse me, may I use the Video Phone? Please? I'm Calem and I need to call my Mother to ensure her I arrived at Santalune City safely!"_ A young boy with shoulder length black hair had walked up to Ash, Max, Brock and May.

'_Wow he's cute! But not as cute as my Ashy!_' May thought as soon as she saw him. "Sure! I'm just finishing the Phone call with my parents!" May answered.

"Thank you!" Calem smiled and waited patiently for Ash, May Max and Brock to finish talking on the phone. Moments later, the Phone was free, much to Calem's delight.

"It's all yours now!" May told Calem.

"Thank you! You know, your cute!" Calem commented, looking at May using a flirty tone to his voice. "By the way, would you like to have lunch with me sometime?"

"I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend! We only just got together today!" May smiled, putting her hand in Ash's.

Ash felt a bit jealous about Calem asking May out, but was relieved that she rejected him.

"You are one lucky guy to have a cutie like her! Well I'd better go, I'll see you around! I'm entering the Pokemon Contest with my long time friend Serena." Calem smiled and then made his way to the Video Phone.

"The nerve of that guy! Asking you out on for lunch and wanting to be your boyfriend!" Ash frowned, folding his arms.

May giggled. "You get jealous easy, don't you? Don't worry Ashy, I'll never leave your side! Not even for a second!" She winked to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening...<br>**

Ash, Brock, Max and May had a party in their room. Lucky for them their room was big enough to let all of their Pokemon to join in. It was May who suggested for them to let their Pokemon join in.

"Come on out Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon and Fennekin!" May called out all of her Pokemon. Pikachu was already out so she didn't need to call her out. May's Pikachu played with Ash's most of the night as usual.

Fennekin looked at May's other Pokemon curiously and eyed Blaziken admiringly. "Fen?"

"Blaz?" Blaziken looked down at Fennekin then back at May. Blaziken ran up to May and unexpectedly hugged her. "Blaz! Blaz-i-ken! Blaz!" Blaziken told her.

"Aww! I missed you too, Blaziken! That's why I wanted you, Glaceon and Beautifly back! Oh guess what Blaziken? We have a new Pokemon to our group, this is Fenniken." May introduced her new Kalos starter Pokemon to her main Pokemon.

Ash watched her and smiled. '_She's so cute! I love how she talks to her Pokemon like that. I'm lucky to be with her.'_

May blushed as she heard Ash 'say' that. She turned around and smiled. "Did you just say I was cute?" She smiled innocently to her new boyfriend.

"No, but that's what I was thinking..You really are cute May." Ash blushed as he looked at her.

May smiled and stole a kiss from his lips. "I'm starting to think that we might be able to read each others minds thanks to our bond!" She told him.

"Do you really think we can read each others minds? I didn't think that was possible! But maybe it is, how will we know for sure if we can read each others minds?" Ash blinked in confusion.

Brock and Max left the room for a while to get food for the party.

"We could always test, I'll think of something now then you can tell me if you can hear me say it without moving my lips. Then we know we can read each others minds." May suggested.

"Well, okay that sounds like a great idea to me. I'm ready when you are." Ash smiled.

'_I can't wait to tell Delia and Professor Oak about us being together, Ash! I wonder what they'd say! Do you think, maybe one day we'll get married?'_ May thought with a smile.

"I'm sure Mum and Professor Oak will be happy for us, I can't wait to tell them either. I wish I could contact them but they're somewhere in Lumiose City. Mhm! You bet, we'll get married when we're the right age obviously!" Ash replied to her thoughts.

"AHAH! So that means we can read each others minds! This is great, Ashy!" May exclaimed, hugging him. Ash hugged her back.

Soon Brock and Max came running back into the room with food in their arms from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Lumiose City...<strong>

"You know Delia, I think I might pay a visit to a certain place in Lumiose City." Professor Oak smiled, as he sat down on the chair in their hotel room, pointing to a place on the map of Lumiose City.

"Hm? The hair dressers?" Delia looked at him in surprise. "But why do you want to go there, Sam?"

"I'll tell you when we get there!" Professor Oak winked to her. "Let's say I'll look a bit different when I come of the hair dressers!"

Mimey was fast asleep on the couch, Delia had put a blanket over her Pokemon and smiled.

"But you look fine the way you are, Samuel!" She told the Professor. "I have known you for years, after all!" She added in whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>What are Team Shadow's plans with Manaphy?<br>How will Ash and May go in their first contest together?  
>Will Delia get to show her video to Ash, what will her reaction be when she finds out that Ash and May are together.<br>**

**(The Contest Practice and actual contest will be in the next chapter!) From this chapter onwards Ash and May can read each others minds!**

**What should Brock's Pokemon Team be? **


	9. Ash and May's First Contest Practice!

**Chapter Nine: **Ash and May's first Pokemon Contest Practice!

**Authors Note: **Does anyone play Pokemon Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby/X/Y?

Also if you want my friend code it is: 2380-4609-8001 I have a Secret base ^_^

If anyone roleplays or would like to roleplay, feel free to message me!  
>Don't worry! The Contest will be in the next chapter, I was going to add it in this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long! I promise you chapter 10 will be the Pokemon Contest!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Ash yawned as he woke up the next morning, much to his surprise he saw May lying next to him, fast asleep, with her arms around him and her head on his chest. Their Pikachus were cuddling together on the bed too, sleeping. He found that adorable.

'_Huh? Why is May lying next to me? Oh that's right! We had a party last night to celebrate that we're together. She sat with me on my bed, heh I guess we must've fallen asleep then. She looks so cute like this, I'd hate to wake her up! We've got our contest practice today. Hm I think I'll try Froakie with our Contest...'_ Ash thought, as he kept his arm around May. He was getting used to the idea of the two being a couple.

May stirred a bit then opened her eyes, she looked up at Ash with a smile. "Good morning, my pumpkin!" She smiled to Ash blushing as she stole a kiss from his lips.

"Pumpkin? That's the name my Mum gives me! Morning May, sleep well?" Ash smiled back to her as he kept his arms around her for a while.

"You are my pumpkin to, you know Ash!" May whispered softly to him, giving him another kiss. "Mhm! I slept well, I dreamed I saw Manaphy again, but with some weird people..."

"And your my princess, May. Huh? What do you mean by weird people? I wonder how Manaphy is doing, I miss him." Ash smiled, giving May a kiss on her forehead.

"I miss him too. These people were shady and had a uniform similar to Team Magma and Team Aqua's one except where they had red or blue, it was black. I can't remember all of my dream but it was scary and nice?" May explained to him.

Max just woke up. "Good morning, love birds!" He grinned looking over at his sister and Ash.

"Morning Max! Did you sleep well?" May smiled back to her brother.

"You bet!" Max replied, putting his glasses on.

"Professor Ivy...But why?" Brock's voice joined in, as he turned over in his sleep.

"But why what?" May blinked, staring at Brock. "We really need to get into the bottom of this Professor Ivy mystery. Brock says she's a Ditto but I'm trying to work that one out." May got up and walked over to Brock, meaning to wake him up, but much to her surprise, she saw him hugging and kissing his pillow.

"He must be dreaming about Professor Ivy and him..." Ash sweat dropped, watching his best friend.

A moment later, Brock fell onto the floor with a bang. "Ow! That hurt.." Brock groaned, picking himself up. "Good morning all! Are we ready for a day's work of training for the contest?"

"Yep! I was actually about to wake you up. It's nearly eight in the morning, we should hurry up and have breakfast." May told him. "Are you okay? We heard you talking in your sleep!"

Brock sweat dropped. "What was I saying?" He asked, looking at May curiously.

"You said 'Professor Ivy...But why?' Then you were kissing and hugging the pillow." Ash replied, calmly as he looked at his best friend.

Brock looked at Ash and sighed. "I was having one of those dreams that I'd rather not have...About Professor Ivy. I still have those flash backs about what had happened.. No matter how hard I try, I just can't move on until I find a girlfriend. You are lucky Ash, girls come to you like Pokemon do, why can't I be that lucky with girls?"

Ash shrugged. "I guess I'm lucky with girls? May's the only one I love, well apart from my Mum, I love her too. Anyway let's have some breakfast I'm starving!" Just as he said that, his Pikachu woke up and hugged him.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu chirped, with his eyes shining.

"Good morning Pikachu, sleep well? I see you were snuggling with May's Pikachu! You two looked adorable together!" Ash commented, with a smile.

May's Pikachu woke up too, and jumped into her arms. May giggled and hugged her Pikachu.

"Your too cute, Pikachu! I bet you slept well too, snuggling with Ash's Pikachu!" May winked to her Pikachu, who nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Shadow...<strong>

"Megumi? It's me, I've located where May is, she's in Santalune City. Don't ask me how I found out, it's a secret! Turns out she's entering the Pokemon Contest tomorrow. Should I pay a visit to the Pokemon Contest and cause chaos?" A female grunt from Team Shadow spoke on a communicator. She was wearing casual clothing and had her hair down. With her was a male grunt, wearing casual clothing too.

"_Yes, pay a visit to the Santalune City Pokemon Contest, and please ensure that you make a grand entrance! An unforgettable one, and don't forget to grab May on the way out! She's the one we want._" Megumi replied with a smirk.

"Excellent! Until then we'll act like normal trainers. Team Shadow out!" The female grunt smirked and put her communicator out. The two grunts were somewhere in the Hoenn Region, ready to leave for the Kalos Region.

"Come on out Murkrow! Now it's your turn to call out your Pokemon!" The female grunt said to her partner. "Murkrow is going to take me to Santalune City, we'll be there by night fall." The Murkrow flew next to the female grunt, standing next to her ready for command.

The male grunt nodded. "Tranquill, I choose you!" He called out his bird Pokemon who flew around him after being released from it's Pokeball.

"Have you got the map? Good! Let's go! Murkrow, use Fly!" The female grunt climbed onto the Murkrow's back.

"Mur-Krow! Krow Mur!" Murkrow cried out.

"You too, Tranquill!" The male grunt said, after climbing onto the Tranquill's back.

"Tran-quill!" Tranquill chirped. Tranquill and Murkrow flew off at once, both bird Pokemon stayed close together as their trainers told them the direction to Santalune City.

* * *

><p><strong>Contest Practice and a 'shocking' surprise..<br>**

After finishing their breakfast Ash, Brock, Max, and May decided to do their contest practice at the front of the Pokemon Center, well away from the door. Ash and May held hands as they made their way outside of the Pokemon Center, planning their contest moves.

"Have you decided what Pokemon you both will be using through the contest?" Max asked, turning his attention to Ash and May for a moment, before the group left the Pokemon Center for a while.

"I'm going to use Froakie, I haven't used him yet, he certainly needs a lot of training." Ash replied. "What about you, May who are you going to use?"

"That's easy! I'm going to use Glaceon." May replied with a smile.

Brock smiled. "Glaceon and Froakie, they would make a great combination. Max and I will help you with your training, we'll be your challenger." He said, as the group of friends walked out of the Pokemon Center.

After a while of walking Ash stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ash!" A familiar voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Mum?" Ash blinked, watching as she came running up to him with Professor Oak who had now dyed his hair black.

"Hi Ash!" Professor Oak greeted the surprised trainer.

Ash let go of May's hand for a moment and gasped. He didn't reckoning Professor Oak due to his hair being dyed and him looking a bit younger. "MUM! Someone swallowed Professor Oak! This guy sounds like Professor Oak but doesn't look like him!" Ash exclaimed in fright. Mimey stood with Delia, staring at Ash in surprise.

May, Max and Brock laughed, Delia and Professor Oak looked at each other with a sweat drop. Mimey shook his head as if he understood the whole conversation.

'_Ash! That is Professor Oak! He just dyed his hair and looks younger!'_ May thought to him, to correct him, while she laughed.

Ash sweat dropped, after reading May's thoughts. '_Oh! I didn't recognize him! He certainly looks different, I wonder why he wanted to dye his hair.'_ Ash thought back.

It was almost as if Delia read May's mind. "Ash, this is Professor Oak, he just dyed his hair this morning, he wanted to try something new!" Delia explained to her son, as she tried not to laugh.

May stopped laughing and looked at Delia. '_Should I tell her or should you tell her about us, Ash? I guess Professor Oak had his reasons other then wanting to try something new.'_

'_I'll tell her!'_ Ash thought back to May. "Mum and Professor Oak, I have some good news to tell the both of you." Ash began, as he looked up at his mother and Professor Oak.

"Really? What is it, Pumpkin?" Delia asked, eager to hear the news.

"Mime?" Mimey joined in, curious on what Ash had to say. Professor Oak was also curious and nodded.

"Mum and Professor Oak, I have a new girlfriend. May and I are dating!" Ash announced, with a smile as he looked at Delia then Professor Oak.

Delia stared at her son in surprise and smiled. "I'm so happy for you! My little pumpkin finally has a girlfriend! Maybe in the future, May might be my future daughter in law!" She smiled, winking to May. "Ooh! I can't wait for that to happen!"

"I'm glad you two have finally found each other. I knew you were close to Ash when I first met you, May. You two are just so cute together!" Delia clasped her hands together then hugged Ash and May. "I simply must take a picture of the two of you, with both of your Pikachu's, if that's fine with you two, of course!" She smiled. "I know you both will look after each other, and Ashy, don't go eying other girls! May is perfect for you!" She winked to her son.

"What do you mean by, eying other girls?" Ash blinked. "Norman said something similar too!" He looked at his mother curiously, hoping she'd answer the question.

"Congratulations Ash! You and May are perfect for each other, I hope you both have a strong and beautiful relationship." Professor Oak congratulated them, with a smile. "What your mother means is...Never mind she won't let me tell you! Speaking of which, we have a bit of news too!"

Delia gave Samuel a quick '_don't tell him_' look. She wanted her son to figure that one out for himself.

May giggled. She knew why Delia wouldn't let Professor Oak tell Ash what it meant.

"You two actually came on time, we were going to do some contest practice, if you want to watch us!" Brock announced, reminding Ash and May about their contest practice.

"We'd love to! Samuel and I are staying in a hotel here, for a night so we'd be able to watch your contest tomorrow before we leave!" Delia told them. "That would give us time to show you a Video I had made for you, Ash!" She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Shadow...<strong>  
>"There she is. We're finally here after a two hour flight. Good job Murkrow, keep flying, we want to watch May's every move so we can capture her at the right moment." The female grunt told her Pokemon, as she petted the Murkrow, who nodded without saying anything.<p>

"You two, Tranquill, thank you for getting us here safely." The male grunt joined in, patting his Pokemon. The two grunts watched Ash and May with their Pokemon Contest practice.

"I wonder who that woman is that's with them? Perhaps she's May's mother?" The male grunt wondered, looking at Delia.

"PFT! She's Ash's mother, don't you watch TV? Next to her must be Ash's father, I've never seen Ash's father before so maybe that's him?" The female grunt told him with a snort.

"Strange, I heard Ash's mother is always hanging around some old guy called Professor Oak! Guess she doesn't like the old Professor any more!" The male grunt shrugged. "Should we scoop in and capture May now or wait for the Contest?"

"We'll wait for the contest, but keep an eye on May in the mean time." The female grunt smiled.

* * *

><p>"Glaceon, take the stage!" May called out her Glaceon. The beautiful ice type Eevee Evolution stood out in front of her, after being released from her Pokeball.<p>

"Glac-eon, Glac!" Glaceon said, as she got ready for her battle.

"We're doing a practice with Brock and Max, Glaceon before the big contest tomorrow. Ash's Froakie will be your partner!" May explained to her Pokemon, and patted Glaceon.

"Froakie, come on out!" Ash called out his Froakie.

"Fro-a-kie! Fro!" Froakie said after being released from his Pokeball. The Frog like Pokemon quickly looked around and eyed Glaceon.

"Fro-a-kie!" Froakie said to Glaceon, in interest.

"Glac-eon!" Glaceon answered calmly.

"It looks like these two will get on fine!" Brock smiled. "Alright come on out, Marshtomp!"

"Ralts, you too!" Max called out his Pokemon after Brock did.

Delia and Professor Oak sat together, watching the friends in interest.

"Ralts!" Ralts stood in front of Max, ready for her move.

"Marsh-tomp! Mar!" Marshtomp was ready too, and stood in front of Brock.

"You go first, May!" Ash smiled, looking at his girlfriend.

May nodded. "Glaceon, this might be different because we'll be working with Froakie!" She said calmly to her Pokemon. "Use Ice Beam, but wait until Ash tells Froakie what to do, okay?"

"Glac!" Glaceon nodded in reply, understanding what May meant.

"Froakie, we're going to work together with Glaceon. Are you ready? Good! Froakie use Bubble!" Ash said.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam to freeze the Bubbles!" May joined in.

Delia and Samuel watched in interest, as the two Pokemon used their powers combined, making the bubbles look like round ice blocks.

"Glaceon, use Tackle to break the ice." May commanded.

"You too, Froakie!" Ash joined in, watching as both Pokemon tackled the ice, breaking it into pieces, making a beautiful glittery scene.

"Wow! That is a gorgeous combination, you two would do well in the contest...Who knows you might be Prince and Princess of Kalos!" Max commented in awe as he stared at the combination.

"More likely King and Queen of Kalos!" Professor Oak commented staring at the results, Delia nodded, agreeing with him.

"Alright now Brock, Max it's your turn to join in! Now Ash and I are warmed up. You know what happens next." May winked to them.

Max and Brock nodded.

* * *

><p>A certain honey blonde haired girl walked past Ash and his friends. She noticed that they were doing some kind of Pokemon Battle. Interested, she decided to join Delia and Professor Oak's side.<p>

"Well, that just about wraps things up! Now we have to wait for tomorrow!" Ash grinned, with a twinkle in his eye.

"So what should we do now?" May wondered, looking at her boyfriend.

"Aww! I missed it!" The honey blonde haired girl sighed.

"Missed what?" Max blinked, looking up at her. Almost at once hearts appeared in his eyes as soon as he saw the girl. "Wow! She's cute...Um hi! I'm Max, what's your name? I've seen you around."

"I'm Serena! I missed the contest battle that you guys were having, I wanted to watch so I could learn what to do." Serena answered. "It's nice to meet you Max!"

"I'm May!" May joined in. "I'm from the Hoenn Region, Max is my brother."

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town! It's nice to meet you, Serena." Ash added, holding his hand out to shake hers.

Serena blushed and shook his hand.

"Hi! My name's Brock, it's nice to meet you!" Brock smiled, looking at Serena.

"I'm Delia, Ash's mother, only visiting him from the Kanto region! Don't worry I'm not traveling with him, I'm traveling with my b.." Delia quickly stopped herself for saying the rest.

"I'm Samuel, I'm Ash's long time friend and I'm traveling with my gir..." Professor Oak introduced himself, nearly spilling the secret out.

"Mime! Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mimey taunted Professor Oak and Delia, the Pokemon laughed at them.

"It's not funny, Mimey!" Delia looked at her Pokemon, with her face going red from embarrassment.

'_Sounds like your Mum and Professor Oak are in a relationship, Ashy! That's so sweet! I'd fully support them if they are!'_ May thought to her boyfriend, with a smile.

'_They do seem closer then normal. Why does the name Serena sound so familiar to me? She looks familiar but I can't work out where I've seen her!'_ Ash thought.

'_I can't believe I'm shaking Ash's hand! Nyah he's so cute! I wonder if he has a girlfriend!'_ Serena thought, blushing bright red. "So um Ash, are you entering the contest? I'm entering it but I don't have a partner, would you like to be mine?"

May stared at Serena in shock and disgust.

Delia gasped and covered her mouth when Serena asked Ash that. '_Ash! If you say yes you'll lose May! You'd better say no to this girl!'_

It was almost as if Ash had read his mother's mind.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I'm entering the contest with my girlfriend May." Ash answered, as he looked at May adoringly.

Delia sighed in relief. _'__I'm so proud of you, my little pumpkin!'_ She thought in relief.

May sighed in relief too. '_I love you, Ashy! I was worried you'd say yes and I'd lose you.'_

Serena looked at Delia then May. "What's this sighing in relief thing? Do you both love Ash that much?" She asked rudely as she put her hands on her hips, raising her eye brow.

"I love Ash, more then anything in the world, he is my whole life, my world, and my everything! You have no idea how much my Ash means to me. He's saved my life countless times, and I owe him so much. We only may have recently started dating but it feels like I've been dating him forever, I won't let any OTHER girl get him if I can help it." May replied, blushing as she spoke.

"M-May..." Ash stared at his girlfriend in surprise.

"I really doubt your relationship would work! Ash looks like he's dense with girls!" Serena replied in jealousy.

Delia stared at Serena in disgust. "Take that back!" She snapped at Serena.

Serena looked at Delia and Samuel. "Take what back? I'm only stating the truth! He's fine with Pokemon but girls..I doubt he'd be able to be mister romantic with May. She'll end up breaking up with him and he'll come crawling up to me." Serena smirked.

Ash and May looked at Serena, feeling rather annoyed.

"Pika-chu?" Ash's Pikachu had sparks coming from his cheeks.

"No Pikachu, it's tempting but not worth it!" May whispered to Ash's Pikachu. The sparks from Pikachu's cheeks vanished and the Pokemon watched Serena.

"Hold on...I just remembered something. This guy came up to me the other night in the Pokemon Center, and said his name is Calem and told me that you were going to be his partner for the contest. What happened did you guys break up?" Ash asked curiously.

Serena looked at Ash. "How could we break up when we were never together? Besides I only want you as my contest partner not boyfriend." With that, Serena walked off.

"See what I mean Ash? Girls come flying to you and not to me! Maybe Pikachu's a chick magnet? I should get a Pikachu then?" Brock told Ash, sounding somewhat jealous.

"I don't want any other girl after me though. I have one girl and I'm happy with the way things are." Ash told him. "But I am puzzled about Serena. Why does she only want me to be her partner?"

Delia smiled and looked at her son. "It's only because your adorable, sweetie! Besides, I'm not supposed to tell you but Misty, May, Dawn and Iris have all had crushes on you, but May was the lucky one out of the girls! Sounds like Serena's got a crush on you too, but she wants to find a way to win you over."

"I won't let her have my Ash!" May smiled. "I love Ash as much as you do Delia!"

Delia smiled to May. "Mhm! That reminds me, Samuel we should show Ash and his friends the video we made him with Diantha. Though should we go to our hotel room or to the Pokemon Center to show him?"

Brock looked at Delia and smiled. "How about your hotel room?" He suggested, with a flirty tone to his voice. A sweat drop appeared on Delia for a moment as she smiled awkwardly to Brock's suggestion.

Samuel's eye twitched. He knew Brock had a crush on Delia. "That's a good idea! All of us should go to our hotel room!"

Ash, May, Brock and Max nodded.

Samuel slipped his arm around Delia's waist, with a smile on his face. Delia put her arm around Samuel, and hugged him. Mimey walked by Delia's side.

Ash noticed that and did the same with May, making the girl blush. May put her arm around Ash's waist and rest her head on his shoulder lovingly as they walked with the others to Samuel and Delia's hotel room. On the way they ran into a certain green haired boy, much to Ash's annoyance.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't May, the Princess of Hoenn! I didn't think you and Ash would end up together! I thought you would've ended up with me! I mean you'd have a better life style if you did, you'd get roses every day, chocolates and plenty of attention and I'd give you money when you'd want it, I mean I'm that rich I could just give you a mansion!" The green haired boy smirked, looking at Ash and May.

May didn't bother lift her head from Ash's shoulder. She felt safe and comfortable with her arms around Ash. She rolled her eyes at what Drew said. "I don't need chocolates and roses to keep me happy, I don't care about money! All I need is Ash and I'm happy! What's with people trying to break us up when we had just got together? Besides I only like you as a rival Drew."

Delia and Samuel looked at Drew, they had never seen him before and was surprised at the way he spoke to May.

"Princess of Hoenn?" Samuel asked, looking at May.

"Well, May is my Princess! She earned that title for winning all the contests in the Hoenn Region." Ash explained. "Although, if you ask me she should be a real princess too! She's as beautiful as one!" Ash added.

May blushed and stole a kiss from his lips. "You are just too cute, Ash! You are my Prince from Kanto!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "You know May, it would've made more sense if we won that Master Contest in the Hoenn Region. I'd be Prince of Hoenn and you'd be my Princess of Hoenn! Oh well! Maybe you and I can both win the Kalos title instead, that's if your willing to join my side and leave Ash!"

Delia bit her bottom lip. She looked at Drew in annoyance.

"No! As I said to Serena and I'll say to everybody else, I'll never leave Ash's side! Hmph! You know Drew, you and Serena would make an interesting pair!" May told him, then gave him the hint that she didn't want him bothering her.

"Serena huh? She'll probably be a lot nicer then you anyway! Fine whatever, I'm outta here, see you later losers!" With that Drew flicked his hair and walked off.

"The nerve of that guy!" Ash grit his teeth in annoyance.

Samuel nodded in agreement. "He and Serena would make a good item! Anyway we're almost at our hotel room!"

"I love you, Ashy!" May whispered to him, as she looked at him lovingly.

"I love you too, May, my princess." Ash whispered back, then pressed his lips against hers. May blushed and returned the kiss, putting her arms over his shoulders. Ash put his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Delia was about to say something to Ash then saw that he was busy kissing May. She smiled to them. "They really do make a cute couple! I'm glad they're together." She said to Samuel, who nodded.

Brock, Max, Samuel and Delia watched them with a smile. Both of Ash and May's Pikachu's played together on the ground for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ash like Delia's video?<br>Will Serena and Drew successfully win their ideal partners over or will they find love with each other? ?  
>Will Team Shadow capture May during the Pokemon Contest?<strong>

**So many questions! Find out in the next chapter! ^_^**


	10. Ash and May's first Contest!

**Chapter 10: **Ash and May's first Contest!

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews everyone! Did you hear about the Pokemon Movie 18? I just saw the preview and it looks awesome!

* * *

><p>After sharing a kiss with May, Ash, Brock and Max followed Delia and Samuel in their hotel room. May kept her arms around Ash, looking at him lovingly.<p>

'_I feel like we've been together forever! I'm guessing it is true what they say about the Luvdisc!'_ May thought to Ash, with her eyes shining as she looked at him. Ash smiled and nodded, agreeing with her.

The group had entered Delia and Samuel's hotel room, without knowing that they were being followed by two Team Shadow Grunts.

"Did you hear what she said? Good! This will make things a lot more fun in the contest tomorrow. Question is, should we enter the contest or will we be watching them and waiting on the right moment to capture May?" The female grunt asked as she looked at her partner, then kept her eye on the hotel room.

"Hm. I say we'll watch from the crowd. Then while we capture May we should steal other people's Pokemon!" The male grunt replied.

The female grunt rolled her eyes. "You sound like Team Rocket! We're not here to steal Pokemon, we're here to steal May!" She reminded him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our hotel room, I'm afraid it's not exactly tidy, we only just got here this morning!" Samuel smiled as he sat down on his bed. In the hotel room was a double bed, which he and Delia would share. Two lounge couches were in the room, as well as a few suit cases which were basically thrown on the ground. A table sat in the middle of the room with a vase, which had two red roses.<p>

"That's fine, Dad! Don't worry about it." Ash smiled, looking at the Professor. "Besides, my room in the Pokemon Center is basically like that sometimes!"

Max, Brock and May stared at Ash in surprise. It seemed weird to them that Ash had called Professor Oak, his father. Delia smiled as she sat with Samuel.

"Oops! I guess I let that slip! Sorry Dad!" Ash quickly apologized with a sweat drop. Both Pikachus explored the room, sniffing at the furniture and checking everything out, Mimey followed them.

Samuel chuckled. "It's okay, Ash! Well we might as well tell them then! Everyone in Pallet Town knows!"

"No way! Professor Oak is your father? WOW! That's so cool! You're so lucky Ash!" Max exclaimed, with his eyes shining.

"I didn't see that coming! Though it makes sense now, since the three of you are nearly always together when Ash isn't traveling! GNH! You're so lucky Professor Oak!" Brock lowered his head after learning Delia was officially taken.

"I agree with Max! You really are lucky, so this means Professor Oak will be my future father in law?" May smiled. "You really do have an amazing father, Ash!" She winked to him.

"Well actually, he's my step father!" Ash corrected them, with a sweat drop as he rubbed the back of his head.

Delia nodded. "I'll explain things a bit later, or maybe Ash will! Now that you are all here, I can show you the Videos I have made with Diantha!" Delia smiled as she put the Video on.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Shadow...<strong>

"So, what are the plans when we capture May? What will we do with her?" The male grunt asked, looking at the female grunt. The two grunts were keeping an eye on the hotel room door, not budging from their spot.

"We'll take her to Megumi then we'll see what Megumi plans from there. To capture May, we'll use Smoke Screen once the Contest is over, then make a grab for her, once we've got her we'll Teleport back to our base! We will tie her up then wait for orders!" The female grunt told him. "I can't wait to do this! This will be fun, I can't wait to see Megumi's face expression when we've got her!"

* * *

><p>"AH! You were so cute when you were little Ash!" May exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she watched the first video. "You're even cuter now!" She added, as she hugged him, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.<p>

Ash blushed. "Hehe! I remember these, that guy there, who's hiding behind the tree is my..." Ash replied but was stopped by Delia giving him the 'Don't tell them yet' look.

Ash stopped himself from saying the rest as he and his friends continued watching the video, some parts were funny others were interesting. Once one video was over Delia put on another one, the one she did earlier with Diantha.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

Brock had decided to do some shopping, to get more food and potions for their Pokemon. Max decided to go along with him, leaving Ash and May behind.

"What should we do now, May?" Ash asked, as he looked at her. The couple were in their room at the Pokemon Center. Both Pikachus were with them, playing together while waiting for their trainers to decide on what to do for the rest of the day.

"Why don't we go on a date? There should be some place fun around here in Santalune City for couples!" May suggested, blushing.

"A date? Sure! Sounds good to me. You can pick the places to go and I'll pay for it!" Ash offered, with a smile.

May nodded and got up. "I think I saw a restaurant around here, maybe we could go out for dinner tonight and spend the rest of the day exploring Santalune City, we haven't seen every inch of it yet."

Ash nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me, let's go!" He got up then held out his hand to her. May blushed and held his hand.

Both Pikachus noticed that their trainers were about to leave and ran up to them, jumping onto their shoulders.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, giving his Pikachu a pat. "Are you ready buddy?"

May asked her Pikachu the exact same question.

"Pika-Pi!" Both Pikachu's cried out excitedly.

With Pikachu's on their shoulders, Ash and May left their Pokemon Center room with their arms around each others waist, happily talking to each other, planning where to go after their Contest.

* * *

><p>"Stupid May taking my Ash! How dare she! I hope their relationship doesn't last long and that I can have him!" A jealous Serena mumbled, as she walked outside of the Pokemon Center in Santalune City, completely unaware a green haired boy was about to run into her.<p>

"It's not fair! What does she see in Ash? I could be a hundred percent...Oops! Sorry!" Drew apologized to the girl after bumping into her.

Serena looked at him and shrugged. "It's fine! I'm just angry about something that's all.."

"About? I'm mad too! After learning my long time crush had been taken by her best friend!" Drew muttered with a sigh. "Hey let's sit at the fountain and talk, I'm Drew and I'm a Pokemon Coordinator." He introduced himself.

Serena blushed and nodded. "I-I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you. I'm mad because Ash didn't recognizing me. I've known him since we were kids, we met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp! Although to be honest I think it's silly I'm mad at him, I mean we were young back then...But...He's really grown into a nice young teenager...And he's so cute!" Serena gushed out, as she joined Drew's side. The two new friends made their way to the fountain, the same one where Ash and May had shared their first kiss.

"Wait Ash? That's the guy who stole May from me!" Drew muttered in disgust. "I'd do something about it, but I think I'd rather keep my pride as a top Coordinator! My Pride's more important then May." He smiled.

"Your a top Coordinator? Wow! I'm planning to enter the contest tomorrow, but have nobody to enter it with! My rival is probably not interested in the contests!" Serena looked at Drew in interest.

Silence filled the air for a moment. Then Drew spoke.

"I know this is sudden, but Serena, will you be my partner in the Pokemon Contest? I asked May but she rejected me. Also would you be my girlfriend?" Drew looked at Serena as he pulled out a red rose.

* * *

><p>Brock and Max walked along the Pokemart at Santalune City, Brock gathered the supplies he needed while Max looked through the magazines, determined to get to the bottom of the Professor Ivy Mystery.<p>

"Hey! Here's Professor Ivy's famous magazine! I didn't think the Kalos Region would have them here. Wow says here on the front page she has a big secret. I wonder what it is. I'm going to buy this one! Have to admit, she does look rather cute!" Max began as he pulled a magazine from the shelf.

Brock's eye twitched at the mention of Professor Ivy. He had his hands full of Full Restores, Full Heal, Revives, and a few TM's. He even bought more Pokeballs just in case he needed them and received a free Premier Ball. He had paid for all of the goods and started putting them in his backpack. Max walked over to the counter and paid for his magazine then put it in his bag, meaning to read it later.

"Hm. I think I might buy some Pokeballs too, while I'm at it and the same things you have bought. I'll buy some for Ash and my sister just in case they need them too." Max said to Brock.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Shadow...<strong>

"It's Megumi, um, I have a change of plans, don't capture May yet, wait until I get Kyogre and Groudon, then you can capture her! With Kyogre and Groudon's help, I will be able to succeed in my plans." Megumi's voice came on the Team Shadow's Communicator.

"What? But we were planning to capture her tomorrow...Alright fine! We'll keep our eye out on her." The female grunt grumbled.

"Wait, didn't Kyogre and Groudon get captured by some guy called Steven or was it Brendan or May herself? I can't remember which one but I am most CERTAIN that they have been captured. Not sure about Rayquaza or Deoxys..." The male grunt told Megumi.

"GNH! If they've been captured then we won't be able to do our plan." Megumi frowned.

"Why can't we catch her now, then you can get Manaphy?" Before the female grunt could finish, Megumi interrupted her sounding rather annoyed.

"It's not as easy as you think! Just stick to my plans okay? Don't catch her yet! I'll let you know when. I want to find more information about my plans, I don't want to fail like Team Aqua and Team Magma have!" Megumi snapped then hung up.

"Well, that's that I suppose!" The female grunt mumbled. "So now what?"

"I guess we follow the twerps?" The male grunt shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this restaurant is beautiful!" May commented, as she sat down on a chair which was at a table. She had her Pikachu on her lap once she sat down.<p>

Ash pushed her chair in then sat down on the opposite side of her with a smile. "It is, but your more beautiful, May!" He commented, as he blushed.

"You're too sweet, Ashy!" May smiled. "I love you!"

"I love you too, May!" Ash replied, with a smile. May smiled more and held her hand out to him.

"Oh my gosh! It's May! The Princess of Heonn!" A young girl exclaimed, as she and her parents walked into the restaurant. The young girl ran over to Ash and May, jumping up and down excitedly.

"May! IT really is you! I'm a huge fan of yours! Shake my hand! Please shake my hand!" The young girl excitedly blurted out to May, as she jumped up and down.

May smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet my fans here! Would you like an autograph?"

"An Autograph from the Princess of Hoenn herself? This is a dream come true! I'd love one! Thank you so much May! I'm Lisa! Is this your Prince of Hoenn?" Lisa asked, as she looked at Ash with excitement.

"He's actually my Prince from the Kanto Region, but yes, this is Ash Ketchum. I'm dating him now. Okay what would you like me to write?" May smiled, looking at Lisa.

"No way! The real Ash Ketchum? WOW! This is my lucky Day! I'm a huge fan of you both! Anything you'd like to write Princess May!" Lisa smiled, with her eyes shining.

Ash smiled. "You really love May, don't you?"

"Mhm and when I turn ten, I'm going to be a Pokemon Coordinator just like her! I want to pick Torchic as my starter and explore Hoenn first, even though I live in the Kalos Region! But that's three years away!" Lisa explained. Her parents walked up to her with a smile. "I want to get an Eevee too, so that I can have a Glaceon! I love the moves that your Glaceon has! The Contest combinations are absolutely amazing, like you are May! Maybe I'll find my own Prince of Kanto too!" Lisa handed May a picture of her, and Glaceon in one of the contests that they have entered.

"This is a picture I took when I saw one of your contests with my parents! You and Glaceon really do make a great team! Are you going to enter her in the contest?" Lisa continued, as she watched May sign an autograph.

"Yes, I'm going to enter Glaceon. Ash is joining me in the contests. Here you are, Lisa." May smiled and gave her the signed picture.

"Wow! Thank you so much May! Can I please hug you?" Lisa asked in excitement, as she gently took the picture and handed it to her mother.

"Of course! And I promise you, I'll give you a nice performance tomorrow, with the help of my Prince! We've been practicing earlier." May smiled. With excitement, Lisa gave May a quick hug, which May returned the hug. She loved her fans.

"Thank you so much! May you are so amazing! I had better go back to my parents, thank you, once again! HEY EVERYONE! MAY THE PRINCESS OF HOENN IS IN THIS RESTAURANT!" Lisa smiled then ran back to her parents, and announced that May was there.

"I bet you have a lot of fans, right May?" Ash smiled looking at his girlfriend.

"Yep! I bet we both will get our own fan base club with the Kalos Contests." May nodded, smiling. Ash sweat dropped when he heard Lisa announcing that May was there.

Within minutes of Lisa announcing that, more fans came to May, begging for an autograph from her. Ash felt slightly left out, but he was happy for her all the same.

'_I'll go order us some lunch, May! I'll be back!'_ Ash thought to her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to say anything to her for a while since she'd be busy with her fans.

'_Okay, thank you my prince!'_ May thought back, as she signed another autograph.

Both Ash and May's Pikachu's jumped onto Ash's shoulders as he went to order his and May's lunch. "May is pretty popular around here, isn't she?" Ash said to the two Pikachu's. "Then again, she is amazing." He added.

"Pi-ka!" May's Pikachu replied. "Pi-Pika-chu!"

"Pi!" Ash's Pikachu added.

"Maybe we'll end up as Prince and Princess of Kalos!" Ash smiled, patting both Pikachu's.

He ordered their lunch and went back to May, although going back to May was a struggle, with fans filling up the restaurant all eager to catch a glimpse of The Princess of Hoenn! It took him several minutes to get back to her through the crowd. Once he was with May he sighed in relief as he sat down. May gave him a quick smile before she returned to signing autographs for her fans.

* * *

><p>"Hm..Interesting." Max began, as he read the magazine about Professor Ivy, as he and Brock wandered about Santalune City, pondering what to do next. They had done their shopping.<p>

"What's interesting, Max?" Brock asked, looking at him. He cringed at the mention of Professor Ivy's name.

"It says here that Professor Ivy is going to be a judge of the Pokemon Contest tomorrow in Santalune City!" Max announced and showed Brock.

"GNH! Really? This is going to be awkward." Brock bit his bottom lip at the thought of seeing Professor Ivy. He looked up ahead and saw a rather large queue at a restaurant.

"I wonder what's going over there!" Brock pondered, changing the topic.

Max put his magazine away and looked. "It looks like someone famous is at the restaurant, shall we have a look?"

"Yep! I'm curious who this famous person is!" Brock agreed. "Maybe it's Diantha!" Hearts filled his eyes at once.

The two boys quickly ran to the restaurant and joined the line.

"What's going on here?" Max asked the nearest person, which was a girl around his age.

"May, the Princess of Hoenn is here! She's got her boyfriend with her too from what I heard! I can't wait to meet her!" The girl blurted out, as she held a hand made May plushie.

"My sister's that famous?" Max blinked, staring at the girl in surprise.

"Wait, May's your sister? Wow! You're so lucky to have an amazing sister!" The girl commented, excitedly.

"Yeah! I sure am! Brock and I travel with May and Ash." Max smiled, hoping to get some credit too.

"Really? You do?! Lucky!" The girl smiled then paid attention to the line.

* * *

><p>Max and Brock decided to go back to their room in the Pokemon Center. They didn't have to get Ash and May's autograph, after all they knew them and were traveling with them.<p>

"I'm going to read more of that magazine." Max told Brock. "I wonder how long it will take for Ash and May to get back!"

"Beats me, they probably will be back by dinner time by the looks of things. Alright I'll let you read the magazine, while I go and talk to Nurse Joy!" Brock smiled then left the room.

Max took out his magazine and sat down on his bed. He was so engrossed reading it, he didn't hear his sister and Ash coming back.

"What a day!" Ash exclaimed, as he sat down on his bed. "But I admit, it was fun too! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"I agree!" May smiled, sitting next to him. She smiled and put her arms around Ash, and rest her head on his shoulder. Ash smiled back and put his arms around her.

Both of their Pikachu's ran up to Max, and wanted to play with him.

"Alright you two! Let's play! Hi guys, welcome back!" Max grinned, then went to play with the Pikachu's. "You wouldn't believe what I found out in this magazine about Professor Ivy!"

"Really? What did you read about Professor Ivy? Is she really a Ditto like Brock said she was?" Ash blinked, staring at Max in surprise.

"I haven't gotten that far yet, but it said in the magazine she will be a judge of the Pokemon Contest tomorrow! That would make things awkward for Brock!" Max announced proudly. He got the magazine and showed them the page.

"Wow! You are right. I wonder how Brock would react. Speaking of him, where is he?" May asked, noticing that her friend wasn't in the room.

"He's flirting with Nurse Joy as usual!" Max answered, as he played with Ash and May's Pikachu's, giggling as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>The Contest at last...<strong>

Rain poured down heavily the next morning, joined by thunder and lightening much to Ash and May's dismay.

"We're going to get drenched on the way to the contest!" Ash mumbled as Nurse Joy walked past to check on the Pokemon Center's door, to ensure that rain wasn't getting in the Center. Ash and his friends had just finished their breakfast. Delia and Samuel had joined them that morning for breakfast, they planned to watch the contest then go to their next destination.

"Actually Ash, you and your friends can take the underground way to the Pokemon Contest if you like! It would save you from getting wet. I'll contact the Pokemon Contest right away and let them know. I need to get there to, after all I am one of the judges." Nurse Joy told him with a smile.

"Really? Thank you so much, Nurse Joy! We owe you one!" Ash smiled, sounding relieved.

"No problem at all!" Nurse Joy replied, then she went to make the phone call.

"Would I be able to join you guys with the underground? Calem and I are going to enter the contest together. Drew did ask me to go but I declined." Serena asked, as she walked up to Ash, May, Brock and Max, with Calem by her side.

"Wait, Drew asked you to be your contest partner?" Calem stared at Serena, feeling slightly jealous.

"Yep, and he asked me to be his partner and girlfriend but I declined!" Serena replied. "Besides, I have my eye on someone else!" She looked at Ash then smiled.

"Drew has asked me out before too, I have Ash, and I wouldn't leave him for anyone or anything! I love him more then anything in the world!" May told Serena, noticing that she eyed him. "Drew's nice, but not my type! He will eventually find the one! I mean he is pretty popular anyway!"

"And I love May, more then anyone!" Ash added. "Well, I love my Mum and Step Father too!" He smiled.

"Your lucky, May!" Serena mumbled to her. May smiled and looked at Ash.

"No fair! Ash always gets the girls and I don't!" Brock complained, folding his arms.

"Hey, I don't have one yet either you know!" Max joined in.

Nurse Joy came back with a smile. "I just let them know, the Contest starts in an hour so you'd better get ready!" She told them.

"I'll quickly go and change into my Tuxedo!" Ash got up.

"I'll change into my dress!" May smiled and got up too, the two ran off together, with their Pikachu's after them.

Calem and Serena looked at each other then nodded, the two ran off to get changed.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Ash and May came back, with their arms around each other and their Pikachu's running ahead of them. May was wearing a cute pink dress with a pink bandana, while Ash wore a black Tuxedo and had a red rose in it's pocket. May had chose the rose for him.<p>

"Aww! My little pumpkin looks so adorable in his Tuxedo!" Delia commented as her eyes met Ash and May. "And May, you look adorable in your dress too! You two look like a Prince and Princess!"

"Mhm! You two do really make a good couple!" Samuel joined in, smiling to them.

Ash and May blushed.

"Thank you, Delia and Samuel!" May smiled. While they were in Delia and Professor Oak's room the day before, Professor Oak requested for Ash and his friends to call him Samuel while he was on vacation with Delia.

Moments later, Calem and Serena came running back to join them. Serena wore a cute blue dress, similar to May's one while Calem wore a light brown Tuxedo.

"Is everyone ready now?" Nurse Joy smiled as she joined the group.

"I'm ready when you are!" Brock smiled with hearts in his eyes.

Nurse Joy took them down to the back of the Pokemon Center and led them to a trap door. "I only use this door if the weather is horrible, like it is today!" She explained to them. She opened the trap door with Brock's help.

Ash went down first, with May following him. Their Pikachu's ran past them and waited at the bottom of the stairs. Samuel and Delia followed after, joined by Calem, Serena, Nurse Joy, Brock and Max.

"Wow, it's pretty dark down here!" Max commented, wishing he had a Charmander to light things up.

Nurse Joy felt along the walls for a switch and found one, then switched it on. Ash and May held hands as they walked, so did Samuel and Delia.

Calem walked with Brock while Serena walked with Max. She happily talked to him most of the way.

Nurse Joy walked in front of the group and came to a sudden stop. It was a dead end, just what she wanted. "Good! We're here. Hang on a moment, Brock can you please give me a hand pulling this string down? Thank you!" Nurse Joy pointed up towards the roof, which a string was hanging from.

"Anything for you, Nurse Joy!" Brock replied, getting on his tip toes so that he could pull the string, down came a ladder as Brock moved out the way.

Nurse Joy let Ash and May go up first, followed by Serena and Calem, Max, Brock, Delia, Samuel then herself.

"We'd better go and get ready for the contest! We don't want to be late! I'll see you soon!" Ash announced, holding his hand out to May. May smiled and took his hand. Serena watched jealousy as May took Ash's hand.

'_It should be ME and Ash, not her and Ash! I wonder if she's pretending to love him? Hmm!'_ Serena frowned, as she looked at May. '_That gave me an idea!_' A smirk came across her face. '_I'm not letting May have Ash all to herself! Not if I can help it anyway!'_

"Serena, let's go!" Calem's voice interrupted the jealous girl's thoughts.

"Right!" Serena nodded, looking innocently at Calem.

Brock, Max, Delia and Samuel made their way to the Contest Hall so that they could watch Ash, May, Serena and Calem at the contest. A lot of seats were taken up. Delia and Samuel managed to get two seats at the front, while Brock and Max got seats at the back.

"MAY! MAY! MAY! MAY! Let's go MAY! Give me a M! Give me an A! Give me a Y! What does that spell? MAY! Go MAY!" A group of cheerleaders cried out for their contest idol.

"Looks like May has her own fan club, dear!" Delia smiled looking at Samuel. "Her parents would be proud of her."

"Mhm!" Samuel smiled. "Our boy will have his fan club too! After preforming with May!" He added.

"Welcome to Santalune City's very first annual Pokemon Contest! I'm your host, Professor Ivy, with me are Santalune City's very own Nurse Joy, Raoul Contesta and Mr. Sukizo." Professor Ivy's announced. "Thank you everyone for coming to the Contest today. As everyone knows or should know, the rules are different compared to Hoenn and Sinnoh's contests. In the Kalos Region you have to have a partner with you for the contest, if you don't have one you'll be disqualified. The winning couple of today's Contest will receive a Santalune City Ribbon each and a special Pokemon Egg!" Professor Ivy continued. "The Second Prize will be a Ribbon and a few items, the third and fourth prize will just be ribbons. It looks like our first Pokemon Coordinator Couple have arrived. Introducing Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and his girlfriend May Maple who is also known as the Princess of Hoenn."

Ash and May came walking up to the stage, with their arms around each others waists. They waved to the crowds of people who screamed out their names and dwarf whistled. Both of their Pikachu's were on their shoulders.

"ASH AND MAY ALL THE WAY! YOU GUYS CAN WIN!" Some fans cried out.

"GO ON MAY! SHOW THEM WHO'S THE BOSS!" Another group of fans cried out.

"MAY! MAY! MAY!" The Cheerleaders exclaimed excitedly.

May blushed as she and Ash walked onto the stage.

"Ash and May, can you please show your Pokemon that you will use?" Professor Ivy requested, looking at the couple.

"You bet! Glacoen, take the stage!" May took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, releasing a beautiful Glaceon.

"Glac-eon, Glac!" Glaceon landed neatly in front of May on her feet and shook herself, then looked at the crowd innocently.

"WHAT A CUTIE! I WANT A GLACEON!" Some members of the crowds cried out.

May blushed even more. She loved the attention she received from the crowds.

"Your turn, Ashy!" She smiled to her boyfriend.

"Right! Froakie, join Glaceon on the stage!" Ash took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, releasing a very cute Froakie.

"Fro-ak-ie! Fro!" Froakie said, as he landed in front of Ash and blinked patiently while looking at the crowd.

"Froakie is so cute! I wish I choose one as my starter!" A group of fans exclaimed.

"Ash and May, can you please show everyone your Pokemon's entrance moves?" Professor Ivy looked at the couple in interest.

"Ready Ash?" May looked at him with a smile.

"You bet!" Ash replied with a grin.

May nodded to him, letting him go first.

"Froakie, use Bubble Beam!" Ash called out, pointing to the middle of the stage.

Froakie nodded and obeyed. "Fro-a-kie!" Froakie used Bubble Beam.

"Alright, Glaceon use Ice Beam, like we've practiced!" May joined in the fun.

"Glac-eon! Glac!" Glaceon replied, using Ice Beam on the Bubble Beam, turning the Bubble Beams into small round blocks of ice.

"Would you look at that! What a beautiful display!" Mr. Sukizo commented, as he watched in interest.

"Glaceon, use Iron Tail!" May ordered her Pokemon.

Glaceon's tail lit up white, the Pokemon jumped up into the air and used it's Iron Tail against the falling ice beam blocks, smashing them into pieces, making it look like glitter.

"ALRIGHT! GO ASH AND MAY!" The crowd cried out.

"That is a beautiful Display!" Professor Ivy commented. "Thank you! The next contestant are Serena and Calem!" She announced.

May recalled her Glaceon, while Ash recalled his Froakie. Ash smiled and put his arms around May. May put her arms around him too.

"We make a great team, Ash!" May told him with a smile as they walked off the stage.

"We sure do! Our Pokemon worked well together, I can't wait for the battling part!" Ash agreed.

"Me neither! That's the part that always gets me excited. Let's watch the others." May said, she and Ash got off the stage to let Serena and Calem on the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ash and May win their first Contest?<br>Will two Certain grunts show up and capture May?  
>Why is Professor Ivy a judge in the Pokemon Contest?<br>Will Max get the chance to speak to Professor Ivy?  
>Will Brock ever tell the truth about Professor Ivy?<br>**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...  
><strong>


	11. The Contest Part 1

**Chapter 11:** The Contest Part 1

**Author's Note: **Please let me know if I've made any spelling mistakes, I'll be happy to fix them! Also an interesting twist about Professor Ivy will be in this chapter! Chaz and Lisia are from the Pokemon Alpha Salphire/Omega Ruby Games in the Contests! I thought I'd bring them into the fanfiction. I'm unsure who Dawn will be paired up with this stage but to be honest she'll only appear in Contests! (I don't know her character that well since I've never really watched Diamond and Pearl Series! I have seen fanfictions with her though and the episode where May returns in Diamond and Pearl!)

* * *

><p>Serena and Calem made their way to the stage. Serena was feeling rather nervous and excited at the same time. She hoped she wouldn't mess up for the first contest, she wanted to get that Pokemon Egg. Being a first time trainer, she had never had a Pokemon Egg, her mother Grace had a Pokemon Egg once and hatched it.<p>

Once they were on the stage, Calem and Serena turned their attention to the crowd of people, who were talking quietly. Serena turned her attention to Professor Ivy, who began to act strangely. Raising an eye brow, the honey blonde haired girl watched the Professor.

Professor Ivy sighed. '_It's time to get ready now.'_ She thought, as she dug around for something under the desk. She hoped nobody would pay attention to her, but unfortunately four people did. '_Time for us to get ready to capture May and ensure that our plans will work!'_ She added to her thoughts.

Professor Ivy took out a suit case from underneath her desk, it was slightly heavy but she didn't care. Inside the suitcase was what she needed for her plans to work. '_I just hope they don't find out I'm working for Team Shadow.'_ She thought, as she picked up the suitcase. "Nurse Joy, I have to go to the bathroom, can you please take over my place as the contest judge? I'll be a while!" She told the Nurse who nodded.

"Alright, don't be long!" Nurse Joy smiled, then watched Professor Ivy walk off the stage, with a suitcase in her hand. '_I wonder why Professor Ivy needs a suitcase with her to go to the bathroom? Perhaps she's going to change clothing? But she looks fine the way she is...Beats me! That woman is mysterious!'_

The crowd of people began talking at once, about Professor Ivy's strange act. Max and Brock looked at each other.

"We'd better go and see what she's doing. I have a feeling something bad's going to happen! I just know it! Maybe it's Ralts telling me from her Pokeball!" Max told Brock who nodded in agreement.

"As much as I don't want to face Professor Ivy, I'll do it for your sake! You are one of my best friends Max." The former Gym Leader smiled to him.

Max and Brock made their way out of the Contest Hall, following Professor Ivy and keeping their distance, while that was happening, Calem and Serena were doing their performances, which was going really well, much to Serena's relief.

* * *

><p>Ash and May watched Calem and Serena's Contest from the Waiting Room in interest. May held her Pikachu in her arms while Ash's was on his shoulder, watching the TV eagerly.<p>

A boy about the age of thirteen with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a blue tuxedo made his way over to May. His hair was neatly brushed back, in his left hand was a simple red rose. The boy had seen May on the stage and at once was in love with her. He simply had to have her.

"Hi! I'm Chaz, you must be May! I must say your performance on the stage was absolutely stunning!" Chaz began, as he looked at May. He blushed as he spoke to her.

"Hi Chaz, yes I'm May and this is my partner Pikachu, it's nice to meet you!" May smiled as she looked at her yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Pi-Pika-chu!" May's Pikachu waved to Chaz.

Ash turned his attention to May and Chaz, he was about to introduce himself before Chaz continued to talk. A different feeling came to Ash, once he saw Chaz talking to May. He didn't know what the feeling was, after all he was new to dating. All Ash knew is that he didn't like the idea of Chaz talking to May and didn't seem to trust Chaz.

"Do you happen to be free tonight, by any chance May? If you are free, I'd love to take you out on a date as boyfriend and girlfriend! I'll pick you up around say seven?" Chaz smiled and offered May his red rose. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping the beautiful brunette would accept his offer. '_You've gotta say yes! Please say yes! Your stunningly beautiful!'_

Ash stared at Chaz. He felt hopeless at this situation. '_Mum never got to teach me a lot about girls and dating...My Dad was going to but he decided to cheat on Mum when I was born, whatever cheating means, maybe he cheated her with a Pokemon battle, making her somehow lose? GNH what am I supposed to do when a guy asks May out and I'm with her?'_ Ash looked at May then Chaz nervously. '_Maybe it's better off if she did go with Chaz...I'm clueless when it comes to girls...'_ He thought with a frown.

'_NO ASH! What are you talking about? Your only new to dating, May will teach you everything she knows, she seems more better with this romance stuff! Don't give her up that easily!' _He thought to himself. Ash was about to say something to Chaz, but May interrupted him, he was glad that she did.

May bit her bottom lip, and looked at Ash, then back to Chaz. "I'm sorry Chaz, I'm not free. I already have a boyfriend, we are new to dating, but I'm sure our relationship will become a great success! But thank you for all the same to ask me out, I am flattered, really!" May politely declined his offer.

'_Alright! She rejected him!'_ Ash thought, with a sigh in relief. He began hoping May didn't read his mind, he almost forgot that they could read each others minds.

Chaz felt like his heart had sunk. "B-but...O...Okay...Well if things don't work out well between you two, feel free to come to me, you really are stunningly beautiful!" He looked at May with a small smile.

May blushed when Chaz said that she was stunningly beautiful. "Uhm, thank you?! I'm sure you'll find the right girl eventually!" She winked to him.

"I have found the right girl, but unfortunately she is taken!" Chaz frowned at Ash then walked off with a huff.

Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously when Chaz frowned at him. "Is that normal for guys to ask you that?" He asked May quietly, looking at her.

"I guess it will be from now on, but I won't leave you for anyone. I know your still new to the dating thing, but I'm happy to teach you everything I know!" May winked to him. "You taught me a lot about Pokemon, and I'm going to teach you romance and stuff!" She added.

Ash smiled, then turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

><p>"What a stunning performance by Serena and Calem! Thank you for your time, please go to the waiting room while we call out the next Coordinators. Lisia and Chaz are next." Nurse Joy announced, looking at Serena and Calem. '<em>Hm, what's taking Professor Ivy so long? Surely it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom!'<em>

The crowd went wild with excitement, Delia and Samuel were enjoying the contest.

"Oh no!" Delia suddenly gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Samuel looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"What's wrong, Delia?" Samuel asked, as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mime! Mime?" Mimey joined in, looking at Delia. He was sitting on Samuel's lap.

"I forgot to teach Ash about girls, I taught him to read, write, walk and everything else he knows, I was going to get Ray to teach Ash about girls, before he decided to cheat on me before Ash was born. Ray cheated on me several times before I divorced him, and I don't want Ash to turn out like that! GNH! I must remember to tell him about girls next time I see him!" Delia told Samuel, sounding a bit annoyed with herself.

"It's okay Delia! I'm sure May will be able to teach him! She seems more bright about romance then he does! Hopefully their relationship works out well. They do make a cute couple." Samuel reassured her, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Delia smiled. "May's a lovely girl! I'm sure she'll be able to help him, he is protective over her. Then again I guess we have Brock for backup too!" She added with another smile.

"Brock? Teach Ash? Oh boy! That should be um interesting...I don't want to see Ash as a flirt with other ladies, poor May would have a hard time with him!" Samuel joked, winking to Delia. Delia pictured her son flirting with women the way Brock does, and sweat dropped.

"Maybe not Brock! I'll talk to him after the contest!" Delia said with a nervous smile. "Ooh who are these two coming on? They seem to be popular, with the crowd going wild!" She looked onto the contest stage and saw Lisia and Chaz, the crowd cheered loudly for the two Coordinators.

* * *

><p>Brock and Max found themselves out side of the Pokemon Contest building in Santalune City, they were still following Professor Ivy who had stopped walking. The two boys quickly hid and watched what she was doing.<p>

The mysterious Pokemon Professor pulled out a communicator and turned it on. "Megumi? Yes, I'm ready to capture May. Her performance will be shortly after two more coordinators. Yup...Uhuh! Will do...Righto! Really? Thank you! Alright I'll call you when I've caught May." Max over heard the Professor saying.

Max couldn't believe his ears. "Brock! She's going to capture MAY!" He whispered to his best friend, as he looked up at him in fear.

Brock frowned. "We've got to warn May then..." He was about to make a move to run inside the Pokemon Contest building to warn May, but Professor Ivy had spotted him.

"I knew I was being followed. Brock, long time no see! Did you end up forgetting about what you had discovered at my lab? I'm sorry that you thought I loved you, I was only using you to help me with my experiments. And now that the two of you had overheard my conversation, your going to pay for it!" Professor Ivy pulled out a Pokeball.

Max quickly realized what was going to happen. "Ralts, come on out!"

"Ralts, what a weak Pokemon! Pft! Hypno, let's see what you can do." Professor Ivy called out her Hypno.

"Why are you going to capture my sister?" Max yelled at Professor Ivy.

"Because, we want her to lead us to find Manaphy. We know she has a connection with Manaphy. Now that you know my plans, well part of it, I'll make sure you'll forget it too! Hypno use Hypnosis on Brock, this twerpy kid and Ralts!" Professor Ivy told them.

Max and Brock tried to run, but it was too late, Hypnosis hit them, and within a blink of an eye the two boys fell asleep on the ground. Ralts was asleep too, next to Max.

"How pathetic, well Hypno, you might as well make them forget the conversation that we had." Professor Ivy smirked. "Use Amnesia on Max and Brock, I know others may think it's impossible to use Amnesia on humans, but I found out how to! Hehehe! Good job, Hypno! Now return."

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash, look! Isn't that Dawn?" May asked, pointing to a girl on the stage on TV.<p>

"Hey yeah! It is her! I'd recognize her blue hair anywhere! I wonder who she's with...Hm apparently she's with Drew!" Ash looked at the TV.

"I so can't wait to talk to her!" May exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. "But why was she with Drew? I thought she'd be with either Paul or Kenny!"

"Maybe Paul and Kenny don't like Contests and Dawn badly wanted to enter it and decided to ask Drew to join her?" Ash shrugged, he didn't know.

Ash and May watched Dawn and Drew's contest, the two friends were doing really well in the contest.

* * *

><p>"Hey May! Remember me? Long time no see!" A boy with shoulder length purple hair and green eyes wearing a Cacturne costume walked up to May with a smile. He was joined with a girl with shoulder length pink hair.<p>

"May! It's great to see you again! I thought you would've been Drew's contest partner!" The girl smiled. "I take it that you and Ash are either dating or are close friends?"

Ash looked at Solidad and Harley, he remembered them both from when he traveled in the Hoenn Region. "Yes, May and I are dating, we only recently got together." He smiled and told them.

"Harley, and Solidad! This is a nice surprise! It's good to see you both again." May began, she smiled and looked at her boyfriend after he had told Harley and Solidad the news.

"Really? The two of you are dating? I didn't expect that, I always thought you'd end up with Drew, he has a huge crush on you May! Ash, you'd better watch out, all the guys might chase after May!" Solidad winked to him.

"I won't let them have May! Drew would just have to find someone else! So are you two going to complete the contest together?" Ash looked at Harley and Solidad, hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah, we're next, and so are Jessalina and Jamesy! It's been a while since we've seen Jessalina!" Solidad smiled. "Harley and I aren't dating though!" She quickly added.

"Hey, did you notice the way that Professor Ivy acted earlier?" Harley began, as he raised an eye brow at Solidad, then looked at Ash and May.

"No, why how did she act?" May blinked, looking at Harley in confusion. Ash didn't notice it either.

"She picked up a suitcase and said something to Nurse Joy then left, I think I saw your young brother and best friend going after her for some reason." Harley answered. "They'd be outside if so! I wonder what's going on!" He added.

"We'd better go check it out, something tells me Max and Brock might be in trouble." May looked at Ash, with a worried face expression. "I mean, you know how Brock is when it comes to Ivy." She added in whisper. "We'll be back soon, you two! Good luck with your contest!" May held her hand out to Ash, who took hold of her hand. Both of their Pikachu's were still with them.

Ash and May ran out of the Pokemon Contest Hall Building and a bit further on, to a grassy area. They gasped, seeing their two friends lying on the ground, breathing but motionless.

"MAX! BROCK!" Ash and May exclaimed, recognizing them at once.

"PIKA PI!" Ash and May's Pikachu's jumped from their trainers and raced to Max and Brock's side.

"They're asleep!" Ash announced, as he gently shook Brock, to wake him up. "I wonder who did this to them."

"Nurse Joy, not now!" Brock mumbled from his sleep.

"I'm glad your finally married now..." Max mumbled from his sleep. Ash and May looked at Max with confusion, wondering if he meant them.

"Max!" May gently shook her brother, completely unaware that she was being watched by a certain Professor and two Team Shadow Grunts.

"Brock, wake up!" Ash gently shook Brock, hoping to wake him up. Nothing worked though. "They must be under a strong Hypnosis. But who would do this and why?" He looked at May who was beginning to get really worried about her brother.

"I don't know...I just hope they wake up soon! It's almost our turn in the contest." May said, as she glanced at the TV, noticing that Harley and Solidad had just got onto the stage.

"I'd hate to do this but Pikachu might be our only chance to wake them up." Ash frowned, looking at his Pokemon who was gently poking Brock with his paw.

"Pika? Pikachu? Pika?" Pikachu mumbled to Brock, looking worried, he got no response from it.

"Looks like we'll have to use Thunder Bolt on our friends...We don't have a water type Pokemon..Wait Brock does!" Ash quickly grabbed one of Brock's Pokeball's from his backpack.

"Officer Jenny..." Brock mumbled, drooling in his sleep.

"Sorry Brock, but Swampert we really need your help right now! Swampert, use Water Gun!" Ash called out Brock's Swampert, then stood back. May stood by Ash and watched the process. Swampert used Water Gun on Brock, waking the sleeping teenager.

"Swampert! What did you do that for? I was having the nicest dream..." Brock complained, looking at his Pokemon.

"We'll explain later! Swampert, use Water Gun on Max too!" Ash ordered, relieved that his friend woke up.

May smiled in relief seeing Brock awake.

"Why am I suddenly soaking wet? I was having a nice dream, about you two..." Max began, after Swampert had used Water Gun.

"Good job Swampert, thank you, return!" Ash called Swampert back and handed the Pokeball back to Brock.

May explained to them, what had happened, then looked up at the TV again, noticing it was hers and Ash's turn now, since Harley and Solidad had just began to walk off the stage.

"We'd better get going, we'll see you after the contest Brock and Max. I'm sorry about having to wet you guys!" Ash apologized with a sweat drop.

"We'll be seeing you in the Contest Hall, watching you guys from the seats! Good luck!" Max gave Ash and May thumbs up.

Ash and May ran off to the Contest Hall, and got onto the stage.

"Welcome back Ash and May, you two will be versing Drew and Dawn." Nurse Joy announced. '_Strange, Professor Ivy is still not here. I hope she's okay, I mean it doesn't take that long to go to the toilet surely unless she's sick?! I'll check on her after this battle.'_

May grinned at the mention of Dawn's name. She couldn't wait to see her again. A few minutes later, Drew and Dawn got onto the contest stage, with smiles on their faces.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dawn!" May smiled to her friend. "Long time no see!" She added happily as she ran up to her, giving the Coordinator a hug, Dawn smiled and hugged her back.

"It's been too long! I can't believe your in the Kalos Region traveling with Ash! You're lucky!" Dawn smiled. "So tell me, are you two together yet?" She winked to May who simply smiled as she looked at Ash.

Before May could even answer, Nurse Joy interrupted them.

"Are both teams ready to begin the next round? Good! Alright, let the contest battle begin! You have five minutes from the clock to get your points down, the winning couple will move up on the next rank, while the losing couple get to sit out and watch from the crowds." Nurse Joy announced. "The Timer will start once you have sent your Pokemon out, they don't have to be the same Pokemon you used earlier!"

* * *

><p>"Roselia, I choose you!" Drew called out his Roselia, and flicked his hair back as Roselia came outside of her Pokeball.<p>

"Ro-sel-ia!" Roselia chirped, doing a cute bow before joining Drew's side.

"Alright, Togekiss show them what you can do!" Dawn called out her Pokemon proudly.

"Tog-e-kiss!" Togekiss cried out, and joined Dawn's side, ready to battle.

"Fennekin, take the stage!" May called out her new Pokemon, ready to battle.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash grinned, to his partner who was sitting on his shoulder. May's Pikachu had jumped off her shoulder and stayed near her, while watching the process..

"You may now begin the contest battle, don't forget you have five minutes before your time is out!" Nurse Joy announced, pressing the timer on.

"Fennekin, use Ember on Roselia!" May ordered.

Drew gulped he knew he would be introuble with a Fire Type Pokemon against his one. "Feh! You really think that cute little Fennekin of yours could beat my darling Roselia? You'll be surprised to see what she can do!" He calmly told her.

"Fen-ne-kin!" Fennekin ran up to Roselia and used Ember, which was super effective against Roselia, who received a burn from it.

"Roselia!" Drew gasped, noticing his Pokemon was burnt. "Don't give up yet, okay? Eat that Rawst Berry I gave you!"

Roselia nodded and took out a Rawst Berry and ate it which healed it's burn.

May looked up the time, only four minutes and half left to go, she looked at Ash who was battling Dawn.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered.

"Togekiss dodge it and use Aura Sphere!" Dawn commanded.

"Pika-CHUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a Thunder Bolt, which Togekiss managed to avoid being hit by it.

Togekiss used Aura Sphere against Pikachu, hitting Pikachu, making Pikachu lose some points.

"Pikachu! Alright, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika!" Pikachu ran towards Togekiss at full speed and used Volt Tackle, who got a direct hit and lost some points.

Ash looked at the timer and noticed they had four minutes left. He looked at May for a second then back to his battle.

"Fennekin, use Flame Charge!" May commanded, looking at her Fennekin, hoping it knows that move.

"Fen?" Fennekin looked at May in confusion for a second.

"HAH! Looks like Fennekin doesn't know that move yet, Fennekin must be weak, just like you! Roselia use Petal Dance!" Drew taunted.

Fennekin suddenly remembered what Flame Charge was and used it against Roselia, which was a direct hit, making Roselia lose some more points.

"You were saying? Good job, Fennekin!" May smiled to her Kalos starter Pokemon.

Drew frowned, he looked at his points and noticed he had lost more then May had. Dawn lost some points too.

"We'd better think of something fast Dawn, or we've had it!" Drew warned her.

May looked at the timer and noticed they had three and a half minutes left. '_Time really flies when you have fun!'_ She thought with a smile. '_Especially when I get to beat Drew in the contest!'_

_'Sorry to do this to you, Dawn, but I want to win this contest, so that I can get that Pokemon Egg for May!' _Ash thought. "Alright Pikachu, ready to finish this off buddy?"_  
><em>

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu nodded.

"How about you, Fennekin?" May smiled looking at her Pokemon who nodded.

"Roselia and I have a few tricks up our sleeves yet, May! Just wait and see!" Drew taunted her.

"Roselia, use Razor Leaf then, Leaf Storm on Fennekin!" Drew commanded, not wanting to lose to May. "Hey May! If I lose that means I have to take you out on a date!" He told her, hoping that she'd lose instead.

Ash heard him say that and frowned. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt again on Togekiss!" Ash commanded. "Drew, May and I are dating, I may be new to this dating stuff but I won't let you have her!"

"Togekiss use Protect!" Dawn quickly told her Pokemon. Pikachu used Thunder Bolt against Togekiss but it didn't work because Togekiss used Protect.

Drew rolled his eyes. "You do realize Ash, that a lot of guys will be after May. I mean she's beautiful and unique and the Princes of Hoenn every guy wants to date her even me! Dawn is the second most popular Coordinator, Solidad is third now that May's won the Title of Princess of Hoenn. If you can't handle May's popularity, I'll gladly take her away from you! I can handle popularity after all I am one of the most popular male Coordinators!" He told him.

May looked at the clock, with Drew's talking it took most of the time, she noticed they only had fifty seconds left to wrap it up. "Ash! We've only got fifty seconds, we'd better finish this off!" She quickly warned him.

"Right!" Ash grinned. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt on Togekiss!" He was eager to finish this one off.

"PIKA-CHUUU!" Pikachu used Thunder Bolt against Togekiss which made the Pokemon faint in the end.

"DODGE IT! NO TOGEKISS!" Dawn gasped, and watched helplessly as her Pokemon fainted. "Togekiss!" She recalled her Pokemon and kissed the Pokeball. "You did a good job, Togekiss, I'm proud of you! We'll do better in the next contest!" She said to the Pokeball that Togekiss was in.

"Fennekin, let's wrap this up with another Flame Charge against Roselia!" May called out, with a smile. The adorable Kalos Starter Pokemon ran towards Roselia.

It was Drew's turn to bite his bottom lip. "HM.. I can't avoid this attack...Or can I? Roselia use Petal Dance!" He called out the attack a bit too late. Within a blink of an eye, Roselia was defeated. The timer had just went off.

"Ash and May are the winners! Congratulations! You may now move onto the next round!" Nurse Joy announced to the couple who jumped with joy. "Right now us judges will be taking a short break while the trainers will be getting things ready! We'll be back in ten minutes!" She added, then got up. "I'm going to find out what's taking Professor Ivy so long in the bathroom, I'm getting really worried about her..Maybe she's got a bad stomach ache or something!" She whispered to Mr. Contesta.

"Right! We'll just stay here and have a cup of tea!" Mr. Contesta smiled to Nurse Joy. "Let us know if you need help!"

"Will do!" Nurse Joy replied, with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Alright! We did it Ash!" May exclaimed, she ran up to him and hugged him tight.<p>

"We won our first round. You were great May! You and Fennekin do make a good Team! We'll give our Pokemon a rest then return for the next round." Ash smiled, returning her hug.

May nodded. "Hey Dawn, about earlier, yes Ash and I are dating. We only got together a few days ago, I wrote down the date we got together!" She smiled, as she, Dawn, Drew and Ash made their way off stage. Ash and May had their arms around each others waists.

"Wow! Your so lucky! I've got asked out by Paul and Kenny but I don't know which one to choose from!" Dawn smiled. "I like them both but I don't know who my heart wants! I had a crush on Ash, but I'm glad you two ended up together! Drew asked me to be his contest partner since a girl called Serena rejected him!"

Drew listened to the girls talking and grinned. "May, I might have lost to you today, but I won't lose to you next time, and next time I will win you over, til then I'll see you later!" With that, Drew left the group to be on his own.

"That was weird! Is he always like that? Dawn asked, looking at Ash and May curiously.

May nodded. "I like him but not in the romantic way. Hey Dawn, who are you traveling with?" She smiled looking at the Pokemon Coordinator.

"By my self at the moment, Paul and Kenny went their own ways when they reached the Kalos Region, how come?" Dawn replied.

"Would you like to travel with us?" Ash asked, looking at Dawn with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Dawn travel with Brock, Max, Ash and May?<br>What is Professor Ivy up to?  
>Will May get Captured?<br>Who will win the Contest's Prize?  
>What will happen next?<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^**


	12. The Contest Part 2

**Chapter 12: **The Contest Part 2

**Authors Note: **I haven't forgotten about Team Rocket, don't worry! They will appear in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>After hearing Ash's words, asking her to rejoin the group again, Dawn couldn't believe her ears. "Y-Yes! I'd love to join you guys! It'd be like old times! Tell me, is it just you two or is Brock with you?" Dawn smiled, her blue eyes shone with happiness.<p>

"YES!" May exclaimed, glad that Dawn was going to join their group. "My brother Max is also with us! Brock and Max are in the audience at the moment. The three friends were in the waiting room, watching the screen to see the results of the next battles.

"Max? I've never met him before, but I have heard a lot of him from Ash! Ash has talked about you a lot too!" Dawn smiled to May.

Ash sweat dropped. '_Well, at least I don't need to worry about any arguments_!_'_ He thought as he watched on as both Dawn and May began to talk excitedly to each other. He smiled at the two girls then watched the results on the screen.

"WHAT?! You haven't been on a proper date with Ash yet?" Dawn gasped suddenly, catching Ash's attention. Fortunately for them it was Serena and Calem versing Harley and Solidad on the screen, Nurse Joy was obviously back from her break.

"Not really! Well we did go to the restaurant yesterday but a lot of my fans spotted me, I found myself signing autographs instead of spending time with Ash!" May sweat dropped. "But fans are important too!" She added with a wink.

Dawn bit her bottom lip for a second then an idea came to her. "You two are defiantly going to go out on your first proper date, when we reach Lumiose City I'll organize your date! I won't let anything distract you two from spending time with each other!" She smiled to them.

Ash looked at Dawn nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. "I was actually kind of hoping May and I could do some work on our Contest Combination when we reach Lumiose City again!" He told Dawn and glanced at the screen, noticing that Serena and Calem had lost against Solidad and Harley. It was now Chaz and Lisia's turn against Ash and May, the last round of the contest, then the winners will be announced.

"We'd better go May, it's our turn! I'll see you afterwards, Dawn." Ash smiled to his friend then ran off with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to you afterwards, Dawn! I have to catch up with Ash!" May told her then ran off with her Pikachu.

"Alright! Good luck you two!" Dawn called out. Dawn then went to the audience to see if she could find Brock and Max.

* * *

><p>Nurse Joy had stepped out to find Professor Ivy, she first checked the rest rooms and found nobody in them. She soon became suspicious. '<em>Hm, she must be up to something then. I've always felt a bad vibe from her. I'd better get back to the contest, I'd look for her but the contest is more important!'<em> She thought as she returned to the Pokemon Contest.

Nurse Joy returned to the stage and joined the judges with a smile on her face as she sat down with the judges.

* * *

><p>"Hey Brock!" Dawn called out, after spotting the Pokemon Breeder sitting in the crowd, next to Max. The seat next to Brock was empty.<p>

"Dawn! It's great to see you again. Have a seat!" Brock smiled, patting the empty seat next to him.

Dawn thanked him and sat down. Max looked at her with a smile.

"You must be Dawn, I saw that you lost to my sister and Ash. I've heard about you from May. I'm Max, May's younger brother." Max looked at Dawn and straightened his glasses.

Dawn sweat dropped when he mentioned that she had lost. "Do you have to bring that up? I know I lost to them but there's always the next contest!" She smiled, rubbing the back of her head nervously

"Guys! The contest is about to start!" Brock hushed them, as he looked at the stage.

The audience watched the four contestants on the Contest stage.

Chaz stood with his Machoke by his side. "My darling Machoke will help me win against you two! You two would obviously never stand a chance against her!" He taunted Ash and May.

"Chaz, quit being mean to our opponents! Ali, you know what to do!" Lisia told him, waving her index finger at Chaz, as if she was telling him off. An Altaria had been by her side the whole time, and like Pikachu it wasn't inside it's Pokeball.

'_Hm, Altaria is Dragon and Flying type, so I'll go with Pikachu!'_ May thought. "Pikachu! It's your turn to take the stage, now we can really show them what power you have!"

"Pika! Pik-a-chu!" May's Pikachu exclaimed, jumping from her shoulder, with sparks coming from her cheeks which vanished as soon as they appeared.

"A Pikachu? Please! Your Pikachu looks weak!" Chaz commented, flicking his hair back, making some girls in the audience sigh dreamily when he did that.

"Looks are deceiving you know!" May winked to Chaz. "Ash gave me my Pikachu when I was traveling Johto, Pikachu has helped me win a lot of contests!"

"Swellow, join May's Pikachu on the stage!" Ash called out his Pokemon happily. He couldn't wait to start this battle.

Ash's Pikachu stayed on his shoulder and watched on.

"Alright, is everyone ready? Good! The timer will start now, remember you have five minutes to defeat your opponent!" Nurse Joy announced, as she started the timer.

"Ladies first!" Chaz grinned, looking at Lisia then May.

Lisia nodded, she was ready to make her first move. "Ali, use Moonblast!" She commanded.

"Pikachu quickly dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" May ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu just managed to doge the Moonblast attack from Ali, and jumped up into the air and used Thunderbolt which was a direct hit.

"Alright, your time Ash since you've never been in a contest before!" Chaz grinned.

"That's what you think, but since you offered, Swellow use Ariel Ace against Machoke!" Ash ordered.

"Swell-ow!" Swellow nodded and flew towards Machoke, using Ariel Ace on the fighting type Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Is everything almost ready? They are on the last round and the winners will be announced afterwards. That's when we'll dive in and capture May! I don't care if Megumi says we shouldn't capture her now, it's best to catch her now then forgetting about her!" Professor Ivy looked at the two Team Shadow Grunts who nodded.

"Yes, we're ready! Looks like the contest will be over within a few minutes, we'll just set things up!" The female grunt told her. "I'm still surprised that your working on our side, I thought you were a famous Professor!"

Professor Ivy smirked. "Being good all the time was boring, I thought I'd join up with Team Shadow because they sounded like my thing."

* * *

><p>Ash looked up at the clock, there was only a minute left now, he looked at Machoke who looked tired out from Swellow's attacks. Machoke however refused to give up.<p>

Ash looked over at Ali, Lisia's Altaria and saw that she was getting weak too.

"Ali, hang in there, we can't lose! This would make it our second loss!" Lisia gasped. "You can do it! You can't let a Pikachu knock you out!" She told her Pokemon.

"Al...Tar?" Ali looked at Lisia and nodded, letting her know she was ready for more battle.

"Give up yet?" May grinned, glancing at the clock, noticing there was now forty seconds left.

"Nope! Ali, use Dragon Breath!" Lisia commanded.

"Machoke, use Endure!" Chaz told his Pokemon.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack, followed by Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

"Pikachu, give Ali one more Thunderbolt!" May called out.

* * *

><p>The audience watched in amazement.<p>

"I believe Ash and May have won it!" Delia exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "They really do make a great team!"

"Mhm! They sure do!" Samuel agreed with her. "They were meant for each other."

"Mime! Mime, Mr. Mime!" Mimey chirped, looking at Delia.

"You're right Mimey!" Delia smiled to her Pokemon.

"Alright! They won!" Dawn exclaimed, getting up from her seat. "YEAH! GO ASH AND MAY!" She cried out happily.

What Dawn said was true, Ali and Machoke had just fainted from the last attacks and the timer beeped, announcing that the battle was over.

"This contest is now over, Ash and May win the Santalune Contest! The contest ribbon and Pokemon Egg go to Ash and May! The next Santalune City Contest will be held this time next week!" Nurse Joy announced over the speakers. '_Professor Ivy has to be up to something if she's not joining the judges! She missed a beautiful contest!'_

The crowd cheered for the couple.

May hugged Ash tight. "Thank you!" She smiled and stole a kiss from Ash's lips.

Drew watched from the crowds and flicked his hair back. "She's so doing this on purpose! She doesn't really love him she's only playing hard to get! I'll play the same!" He mumbled quietly to himself. _'I'll let all of May's fans know that she's pretending to love Ash and that's she's still free!'_ a jealous Drew thought.

Serena's mouth dropped open when she saw May kiss Ash on the stage. She tried to speak but no words came out. She was watching from the crowds too, Calem had left the contest and decided to go for the gym battle.

"Here are your prizes Ash and May!" Nurse Joy walked over to the happy couple who were holding hands and waving to the cheering crowd.

Nurse Joy gave Ash and May a heart shaped ribbon each which was a light pink colour, and had the words "Santalune City" on the back of it. May smiled and thanked her then put it into her new ribbon case. Ash put his ribbon in his new ribbon case.

"And here is the Egg as promised. We are not sure what Pokemon will come out of it, but I'm sure the Pokemon will be a strong and healthy one!" Nurse Joy gave Ash an icy blue egg, which was similar to Manaphy's. The egg was in a special case like Manaphy's was.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, but I'm going to give this Egg to May. She's great with raising Pokemon, and she deserves it the most." Ash smiled, as he gave the Egg to May.

May held the Egg in one arm and hugged Ash with her free arm, she gave him another kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Ashy! We'll share this Pokemon!" She smiled to him. Ash nodded and put his arm around her, the happy couple were about to walk off the stage with their arms around each other when smoke suddenly filled the stage.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Ash wondered loudly, as he kept his arms firmly around May to protect her. He suddenly expected to hear Team Rocket's Motto, but didn't. People began screaming.

May let go of Ash and hugged the Pokemon Egg, she didn't want to lose it.

Nothing seemed to happen at first. It wasn't until last minute Ash thought of calling out Swellow.

Within seconds, Ash heard May scream. "MAY! I know! Swellow use Wing Attack to clear all of this smoke!" Ash exclaimed in fear. Swellow came out of his Pokeball and used Wing Attack, once all the smoke cleared away, there was no sign of May, not even the Pokemon Egg she was holding was there. Swellow was recalled back to it's Pokeball, after the smoke was cleared away.

"MAY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ash called out, worriedly.

Brock, Max and Dawn got up and joined Ash's side. Delia and Samuel, with Mimey joined shortly after.

"MAY!" Ash ran around the Contest Hall, calling her name, hoping for an answer.

"MAY!" Brock, Max, Dawn, Delia and Samuel cried out. The group split up and searched for May, but not a trace of her was to be seen not even her Pikachu.

"GRR! She better be okay!" Ash grit his teeth. "Let's check out side!" He ran out of the contest hall, and outside of the building, the others followed after him.

Dawn was the one who spotted something different. "Hey guys, lookup into the sky, what's that weird balloon? It looks like it's getting away!"

Ash, Brock, Max, Samuel and Delia looked up and sure enough a strange Pokemon Balloon was in the sky, a Pokemon that they have never seen before.

"I bet they have May on it, and they're getting away with her!" Ash grit his teeth as he said that. Pikachu had sparks coming from it's cheeks, wanting to zap the Balloon.

"No Pikachu, we can't zap the Balloon if May's on it!" Ash quickly told his Pokemon who understood what he meant.

"Not on our watch! Mimey, use Physic to bring down the balloon gently! We don't want to harm anyone if May's in the Balloon!" Delia looked at her Pokemon who nodded.

The Balloon started glowing a light blue colour, a commotion from the balloon was heard faintly, as Mimey used Physic to bring the Balloon gently down to the ground. Moments later the Balloon was safely on the ground. Two members of Team Shadow showed themselves, next to them was a slightly injured May, who still had the Egg in her arms, her Pikachu was on her shoulder.

"Good job, Mimey! You deserve extra desert tonight!" Delia smiled as she petted her Pokemon.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mimey chimed happily.

"What do you want?" One member from Team Shadow demanded, looking at Ash and his friends angrily. "Can't you see we're getting away with the thing we need? Yes, we need that brat to show us the way to Manaphy! She's the only one who can tell us Manaphy's location. If you let us use her now we'll give her back safely!"

Delia, Samuel, Ash, Brock, Max and Dawn looked at him, then looked at May.

"As if I'll let you have my girlfriend easily!" Ash yelled, clenching his fists, pondering how to get May back.

"Your girlfriend eh? Even better! If you want your 'girlfriend' back, just let us use her for our plans then she'll be safely returned to you!" The second member of Team Shadow smirked, enjoying herself.

"ASH!" May called out. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, really! Just worry about your goals!" She added. "I need to save Manaphy from these creeps! OW!" May got hit on the head from calling Team Shadow a creep.

"GRR! That's it!" Ash ran over to the Balloon, meaning to rescue May.

Delia had another idea, how to save May and send Team Shadow off. "Mimey, can you please be a dear and save May for us?" She quietly whispered to her Pokemon who happily nodded, understanding what Delia wanted him to do.

"Mime!" Mimey nodded and used Phycyc on May, making her, the Pokemon Egg and Pikachu glow a light blue for a moment. Mimey took May over to Ash, who stared at her in surprise and relief.

"Thank you, Mum!" Ash smiled to his mother, and quickly turned his attention to May's. "Did they hurt you? If so where? I'll get them back for this!" He looked at May to ensure that she was okay.

"They hit me a while ago, but that's nothing! My Mum hits harder then they do!" May winked to him. Ash chuckled.

Team Shadow looked at Delia in disgust. "So the kid's mother is helping him out eh? How pathetic! She obviously can't defeat us with just one Pokemon!" They taunted her.

"Of course I can't finish you off, but I'm sure my son can!" Delia poked her tongue out at Team Shadow.

"This won't be the last time you'll see Team Shadow! We'll be around more often, until we get what we want!" Both members of Team Shadow called out.

"Ready May?" Ash smiled looking at her.

"Mhm!" May nodded.

"PIKACHU! USE THUNDER SHOCK AGAINST TEAM SHADOW!" Ash and May called out at the same time.

The members of Team Shadow looked at each other and gasped, they knew there was nothing they could do. Professor Ivy wasn't with them to help out. She had left the group to say she had something else she had to do.

Ash, May, Brock, Max, Dawn, Delia and Samuel watched as both Pikachu's used their Thunder Bolt on the Balloon, which sent it flying into the air, soon a small star was seen in the sky then vanished.

"What a day!" May sighed, as she held the Egg in her arms. "I hope the Egg will be okay. I still want to see it hatch." She put the egg down on the ground for a moment next to her and flung her arms around Ash, burying her face in his chest, she started crying. "I was so scared, that I wouldn't see you again..." She whispered softly to him.

Ash put his arms around her, pulling her closely to him. "It's okay May, I won't let them take you! As long as your safe and your with me you'll be fine, I promise. They said they won't give up, but I won't stop protecting you from them. We were lucky this time, but we can't let our guard down, knowing that they are out there somewhere. I love you, May and always will." With that, Ash pressed his lips against May's. May blushed and returned the kiss, deepening it.

"Aww! So cute!" Dawn smiled happily as she clasped her hands together while watching Ash and May share a kiss. Brock, Max, Delia and Samuel watched with smiling.

Samuel put his arm over Delia's shoulder while they watched Ash and May's moment. It was May who broke the kiss. She smiled to Ash, with her eyes shining.

"You certainly know how to make me feel better after what I went through!" May told him, as she rest her head on his shoulder.

Ash smiled to her, and looked at the others. "What should we do now? Should we head back to Lumiose City tomorrow?" He asked.

"Mhm! Sounds great to me!" Brock nodded.

"Lumiose City? AH! I've always wanted to go there!" An excited Dawn exclaimed. "I'd love to see all of the clothes stores!"

"We could go clothes shopping together, Dawn! It would be fun!" May suggested, winking to her.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Max asked.

"Speaking of time, Delia and I had better go! We have to head to our next holiday destination!" Samuel announced.

"Before you go...Delia, I want to thank you for saving me from Team Shadow. I can't thank you enough for saving me!" May smiled, she let go of Ash for a moment and ran over to Delia and gave her a hug. Ash picked up the Pokemon Egg.

"I'm glad I could save you, May, but it's Mimey who deserves the credit! I'm glad your safe. I wish you both luck in your next contest! I hope you stay safe and Team Shadow stays away, I don't want my little Prince's, Princess to get captured again! " Delia smiled, winking to May, she returned her hug. "You and Ash really do make a cute couple, and you are always welcome in the family!"

May let go of Delia and hugged Mimey. "Mimey, thank you! You really are a great Pokemon. I hope to see you again sometime!" She smiled. Mimey blinked and looked at May and nodded.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mimey responded, returning the hug. May then let go of the Pokemon and ran to Ash's side again, putting her arm around his waist.

"Thanks, Mum! For everything, I'm glad you and Professor Oak showed up when you did! I hope to see you both soon!" Ash smiled looking at Delia then Samuel. "Have a safe journey!"

"I will do pumpkin! Take care of your Princess, and keep her safe!" Delia winked to Ash, making him blush.

"I'll always make sure my Princess is safe and happy! Don't worry Mum!" Ash smiled.

Samuel chuckled, he enjoyed hearing the conversation. "We'll see you again sometime Ash! I won't be surprised if we ran into you again, we are staying in the Kalos region for a month after all! If you need any Pokemon don't forget to call Gary at the lab! I'm glad everything worked out well with May in the end. I hope you both do well in your next contest."

After saying good bye to Samuel, Delia and Mimey, who had just left. Ash turned his attention to May and his friends.

Watching from a distance was Drew, he had seen them kissing and was disgusted, and wished it was him instead of Ash. '_What does she see in him? Ash is obviously dense when it comes to romance, although I admit he's slightly getting better. Maybe it was for that moment. Meh! I'll continue stalking them to see what happens.'_ With that he left the group to be on his own.

"Should we get our things ready to go to Lumiose City tomorrow? Dawn, have you got a room in the Pokemon Center?" Ash asked, looking at her.

Dawn nodded. "I have a room in the Pokemon Center. I didn't expect to run into you guys again but I'm glad I did! I'll defiantly start getting things ready. Hopefully I can win the next contest!" She smiled.

"What time will we leave for Lumiose City?" Max asked, looking at Ash.

"I'd say about eight in the morning. We'll have to stay a couple nights on Route 4." Ash suggested.

"Do we really have to stay in Route 4 again? I'd be fine with it if Team Shadow didn't show up, now I'm rather nervous camping out." May bit her bottom lip as she looked at Ash.

"Unfortunately we have to, Swellow can't take us all. Don't worry May, I'll protect you! I'll keep Froakie and Swellow outside their Pokeballs." Ash replied.

"I'll have my Pokemon ready too, May!" Dawn joined in with a smile. "I won't let them capture my best friend!" She added.

May smiled back to Dawn. "Thanks Dawn! Okay, let's go and pack things up for Lumiose City!" She grinned.

Brock nodded. "Max and I will have to get some extra food supplies since we have another person joining our group!" He announced.

Max and Brock left to go shopping for food supplies, while the others went to pack up their gear at the Pokemon Center.

Ash put the Pokemon Egg on May's bed and looked at it. "You know, it reminds me of Manaphy's Egg. I wonder what Pokemon it will be." He said, as he looked at it.

May looked at the Egg and nodded. "It does remind me of Manaphy's too. I can't wait for it to hatch!" She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Grr those brats may have gotten away with it this time, but they won't get away with it next time! We will capture May! And we will get Manaphy!" An angry Team Shadow member complained, from a tree branch she had landed on.<p>

"We'd better watch out for his mother though, she's tough! And those Pikachu's are strong too!" Another angry Team Shadow member complained as he tried to get comfortable on the tree branch. "We have to find a better way to capture May, our solutions are failing!"

"We've only tried one time you know, second time might be lucky!" The female Team Shadow Member said.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Team Shadow strike back or will they wait a while?<br>What Pokemon will hatch from the Egg?  
>Will Drew find a way to win May over?<br>What will happen next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Happy New Year!  
><strong>


	13. Two new friends join the group

**Chapter 13: **Two new friends join the group!

**What Pokemon do you think is inside the Egg? :D**

* * *

><p>It took Ash, May, Dawn, Max and Brock a few days to walk through Route 4 again, Ash managed to find a few trainers to battle with much to his delight, May kept hold of her Pokemon Egg, and kept on guessing which Pokemon would hatch out of it.<p>

"It obviously can't be Manaphy. Manaphy is one of a kind. Hm Max, do you know what type of Pokemon might hatch out of this egg?" May asked, turning her attention to her brother as she held the Egg in her arms. Her Pikachu was on her shoulder.

Max straightened up his glasses. "Hm, let's see. I'll have a look at the Pokedex to see what blue Pokemon would match the Egg." Max pulled out his Pokedex and searched for blue Pokemon, none seemed to match the Egg that May was holding.

"What ever Pokemon it is, sure is a mystery!" Dawn said, looking at the Egg in admiration. "How long does it take for the Egg to hatch?" She looked at May curiously.

May shrugged. "It all depends on the Egg I suppose. I'm beginning to wonder if this Pokemon Egg may be a legendary Pokemon. Since we can't find a match in the Pokedex."

"A legendary Pokemon?" Ash stared at her in surprise. "I really doubt that, besides why would they give out Legendary Pokemon Eggs at the Contest?"

Brock was about to say something then smiled noticing that they were coming up to the gates of Lumiose City. "Guys, we're here!" He announced, changing the topic.

May and Dawn looked at each other in excitement. "Hey Dawn! Let's go clothes shopping and meet the guys at the Pokemon Center a bit later! It will be fun spending time together!" May suggested with a smile.

"I'd love to! Yes it would be so much fun! Should we go now?" Dawn wondered after the group of friends walked inside the gates of Lumiose City.

"We'll go now and meet you guys at the Pokemon Center!" May smiled to Dawn then looked at the boys.

Ash looked at May and smiled. "You two have fun then! I'm going to see if I can find some more information about Mega Evolution, I'm curious on it and to see if anyone wants to battle me!"

Max cleared his throat. "Um, Ash? I know a lot about Mega Evolution, I have been researching it so you can always ask me about it! You can even ask me what Pokemon can Mega Evolve!" He smiled to him proudly.

Dawn looked at Max in admiration. "Your brother is really smart, isn't he?" She commented, looking at May again.

May nodded. "He sure is! Bye guys! Dawn and I are heading off now. I'll see you a bit later!"

"Wait, May before you go what time will you meet us again?" Ash asked curiously. His Pikachu looked at May's Pikachu worriedly.

"Hm, maybe after lunch sometime? Maybe about three?" May suggested after a while of thinking.

Ash nodded, with a smile. "Alright, sounds good to me."

With that, Dawn and May left the group for few hours, May still had the Pokemon Egg in her arms. Almost immediately after May had left, Ash felt like something was missing, he sighed as he walked with Brock and Max. He had already began to miss May, even though they were meaning to be apart for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"I take it, you already miss her?" Max guessed, looking at Ash with a smile.<p>

Ash nodded. "I'm still new to this romance stuff but I feel empty without her being by my side, I know she's with Dawn but still. I wonder if she feels the same way. I just don't really feel like doing anything until she gets back!"

"Sounds like you are Love Sick..." Brock grinned folding his arms. "Thought I'd never see you love sick over a girl. I can't wait to tell Misty!"

"Love Sick? is there a cure to it?" Ash blinked, not knowing what it was or did, he thought it was some kind of illness. "What does it do?"

Brock and Max looked at each other and chuckled.

"Love Sick: Your in love and missing May, who you love so much that one is unable to act normally! Its normal for when your in love!" Max explained. "I've never been in love yet, but I'm sure there's a girl out there for me. My Mum gets this a lot when Dad's at the Gym!"

Ash sweat dropped. "I have a lot to learn don't I?" He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Pikachu laughed when Max explained Love Sick to Ash. "Dad never got to teach me about this stuff, Mum said he was cheating on her a lot, whatever that means. Which ended making her miserable and upset, she ended up divorcing him for that before I was born and wanted nothing to do with him afterwards."

"GNH! What guy would cheat on Delia? He must be crazy to do that! I love your Mum Ash, she's beautiful and caring. Lets see...How do I explain cheating to you?" Brock bit his bottom lip for a moment. He was about to reply when Max decided to tell Ash what it meant.

"Cheating means, your in a relationship with May right? And you suddenly fall in love with another girl and start a relationship with her at the same time without telling May, which is a bad thing to do in a relationship. If you start kissing this other girl, let's say Misty when May's not around, that means you'd be cheating on May! And that wouldn't be a good thing because May would either make you break up with Misty, or dump you all together. Sorry I had to use them as examples but I couldn't think of anyone else to use as examples!" Max sweat dropped. "As we all know your not the cheating type, hence you don't chase after women like Brock does! Your a newbie when it comes to girls after all!"

Ash blinked and stared at Max. "So that's what happened between Mum and my Dad? What do you mean about dumping?" He scratched his head in confusion. "It doesn't sound nice..."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, listening to the conversation in interest.

"Dumping is the worst thing in relationships! It breaks your heart and soul believe me. It means that the girl doesn't like you anymore and doesn't want to be with you for some reason. Yes Ash you have a lot to learn about relationships! But we'll be happy to help teach you. I'm pretty sure May wouldn't dump you right now, I mean she's not that type, besides you only got together and there's nothing to be afraid of if your worried, and by the way you two kissed the other day, it looks like you both have a loving relationship ahead!" Brock explained. "It's like being rejected which I get a lot!" He sighed sadly.

Ash stared at Brock after he explained it. He gulped. "Wow! I'd better stay in May's good books then! So what are the rules about being a boyfriend?"

Max laughed. "There's no rules about being a boyfriend, just be yourself. You know, I think you should take May out for dinner tonight, somewhere in Lumiose City. When she comes back, you should ask her."

Ash nodded. "I will ask her out for dinner tonight, maybe buy some roses and chocolate for her! I've seen the Professor bring my Mum some roses and chocolate from time to time!" He smiled. "Tell me Max, what is May's favourite chocolate and rose?"

Max stared at Ash in delight. "Alright! We'll watch out for fans don't worry! Hm May's favourite chocolates and roses?" A smile came across his face, he knew that answer too well.

* * *

><p>May and Dawn were finally in a clothes store in Lumiose City, May was quiet as she looked through the clothes, she held the Pokemon Egg in one arm and looked through the clothes with her spare hand. Her Pikachu was still on her shoulder. She couldn't stop thinking about Ash and missed him even though they had just separated to do their own things.<p>

"Are you okay, May? You've been quiet since we've got here. You are usually talkative and cheerful." Dawn asked, as she stopped looking through clothes for a moment to turn her attention to the brunette Coordinator.

May shook her head. "I'm missing Ash, I was like this when I traveled through Johto, Sinnoh and the Orange Islands, even though I had great friends I still missed him deeply."

A woman who worked at the clothes store over heard May and looked at her. "I'm sorry to hear that the two of you have broken up." She said, thinking that's what May meant.

"Huh? We haven't broken up! I just wanted to go shopping with my best friend and didn't realize how much I'd miss my boyfriend being by my side!" May quickly told her, with a sweat drop.

The woman smiled then went back to work.

'_That was weird!' _May thought as she looked at her Pikachu then the Pokemon Egg. May looked through a few more clothes then sighed, she couldn't go through anymore. '_It's not the same without Ash being by my side.' _

Dawn placed a gentle hand on May's shoulder. "It's okay May! We can go back to him if you like!" She smiled. "It's obvious the two of you are inseparable!"

May blushed and shook her head. She still wanted to do shopping with Dawn. "I'll be okay! I still want to spend time with you, Dawn! I haven't spent time with you since I've met you back in Sinnoh."

* * *

><p>"Wow! Hey look Clemont! Those two girls are May and Dawn! I can't believe my eyes! I'm finally meeting my idols!" A young girl with blonde hair exclaimed, pointing to May an Dawn in excitement as they walked into the clothes store. "Wow! Maybe I can get one of them to look after you!" She smiled.<p>

"B-Bonnie!" Clemont blushed. "Don't say that out loud! I can easily ask a girl out if I wanted to...I'm thirteen after all!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked at his sister.

Dawn and May heard the two siblings talking. Dawn looked over at Clemont and back to May.

"See Clemont? Dawn looked at you! I'm going to see if she'll be happy to look after you!" Before Clemont could stop his younger sister, Bonnie had ran off and introduced herself to May and Dawn.

"Hi I'm Bonnie and this guy over there is my big brother Clemont. I've been on a mission to search for the perfect girlfriend to look after him. I was wondering if either of you would be interested in looking after him?" Bonnie smiled innocently as she placed her hands behind her back. Clemont's face went bright red from embarrassment.

"BONNIE!" Clemont exclaimed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, wishing he could just hide somewhere.

May sweat dropped. "I'm sorry Bonnie, but I already have a boyfriend!" She replied, as she hugged the Pokemon Egg in her arms.

Bonnie looked at Dawn innocently. "Would you like to take care of my brother, Dawn?"

"BONNIE!" Clemont exclaimed nervously again, looking at his sister, feeling really embarrassed. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

Bonnie just smiled as she looked at Clemont then back to Dawn, waiting patiently for an answer. May looked at her Pokemon Egg and wondered what Ash was doing.

Dawn sweat dropped. Her mouth opened but no words came out. After a while, she managed to find the right words to say. "Bonnie, I'd love to look after him as a friend for a start, if you like, and maybe we can work things out from then if we get along well?" She suggested.

Clemont fell anime style onto the ground, he didn't expect that for an answer.

May looked at Dawn in surprise and smiled. "You know, if things work out well between you and Clemont and the two of you start dating, maybe Ash and I can go on a double date with you!" She winked to her.

Bonnie looked at Dawn with a smile. "Really? You mean it? Your not joking? Some people usually joke when I ask them to look after Clemont."

Dawn nodded. "I mean it. Maybe you and Clemont can join the group. The more the merrier, besides I'm pretty sure you know Kalos like the back of your hand right? Maybe you can show us the way around!"

Clemont nodded. "S-Sure! Wow I didn't expect this turn out...Bonnie you really have to stop asking girls out for me!" He quickly said the last sentence to his sister quietly.

"How old are you both?" May suddenly asked curiously. "I'm thirteen."

"I'm ten and my brother is thirteen! You would think for his age...MMFMFMFMFMFFMF!" Bonnie began before Clemont quickly put his hand over her mouth. He knew what she was going to say. '_You would think for his age he'd have a girlfriend already!'_ Bonnie thought with a frown as she tried to remove his hand from her mouth.

May and Dawn giggled.

"I'm thirteen too." Dawn added, smiling at Bonnie and Clemont.

"I'm so sorry about the way Bonnie is! She's always asking any pretty girl out for me!" Clemont looked at Dawn then May as he kept his hand on his sister's mouth for a moment.

"You really think we're pretty?" Dawn blinked and slightly blushed.

"Of course! According to Bonnie you both are top Pokemon Coordinators am I right? May, your boyfriend is lucky to be with you! Dawn I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet!" Clemont then removed his hand from Bonnie's mouth.

Dawn sweat dropped. "I'm too busy completing my dreams to have one! I did get asked out by Paul and Kenny but I rejected them, I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to be in a relationship yet. I did have my eye on Ash for a while but my feelings for him had left, I still like him as a friend though!" She admitted.

May smiled. "It's okay! I know a lot of girls would have a crush on Ash. I think we should head to the Pokemon Center to see if they are there yet!" She kept her arms around the Pokemon Egg and watched as her Pikachu jumped back onto her shoulder, after exploring the shop for a bit.

"Oh, so your going now?" Clemont asked.

"Mhm! Come on, I'll introduce you to the members of our group!" Dawn smiled, offering a hand to Clemont.

Blushing, Clemont took Dawn's hand and smiled. "You really are nice girls! No wonder you are both Top Coordinators!" He commented.

May smiled. "You know, you and Clemont would make a cute couple!" She whispered quietly to Dawn, hoping Clemont didn't hear. Dawn blushed and quickly let go of Clemont's hand.

"Let's go back to the others, if we can find them easily enough, Lumiose City is huge!" Dawn said.

"So much for buying a new outfit! AH well I have enough anyway!" May smiled. "At least I'll be reunited with my Ashy!"

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think we should head to a Pokemon Center, we did promise Dawn and May to meet them at one. Lumiose City has three Pokemon Centers." Max told Ash and Brock.<p>

"Three? I thought Lumiose City only had one!" Ash blinked, looking at Max.

"Yep! I finally got my Pokenav updated so I can use that! I updated it while we were walking through Route 4 to come back here." Max took out his Pokenav and showed Ash the location of the three Pokemon Centers in Lumiose City."

"Maybe you should send out Swellow to find May and Dawn, Ash and when Swellow does find them we could meet up with them to decide which Pokemon Center to stay at. It would be a lot easier, then you can work out where you'll take May out on your first proper date!" Brock suggested.

"Right!" Ash nodded, and turned his had backwards. "Swellow come on out!" Ash called out his flying type Pokemon.

"Swel-low, Swell!" Swellow cried out after he got released from the Pokeball. He flew around Ash a few times. Ash held out his arm so that Swellow could land on it. Swellow landed gently on Ash's arm and looked at him.

Ash smiled and patted Swellow. "Swellow, could you please find May and Dawn? I don't think you've met Dawn before but she would be with May!"

"Swellow! Swell!" Swellow nodded, and gently flew off Ash's arm, and searched the skies of Lumiose City to find May and Dawn. He didn't know Dawn, but he knew what May looked like. Soon Swellow managed to find her in a crowd of people, signing autographs, the Pokemon thought May was having trouble and flew down beside her to get ready to protect her, knowing Ash would want him to do that.

* * *

><p>"Swellow?" May blinked, staring at Swellow in surprise. "That must mean Ash is looking for us. Right?" She smiled and gently patted the bird Pokemon after she had signed another autograph. As soon as May and Dawn left the store, they had ran into fans, considering they were with Clemont and Bonnie who are still with them.<p>

"Swellow-Swell! Swel-low!" Swellow told her, as he stood near May, watching out for other people.

"Okay Swellow, we'll stay put, thank you for looking for us! Tell Ash we're here!" May smiled, giving the bird Pokemon another pat before he flew off again.

"What Pokemon was that?" Dawn, Clemont and Bonnie asked in interest as they watched Swellow take off.

"Swellow is my boyfriend's Pokemon!" May told them proudly. "Ash used Swellow to find us because Lumiose City is a large place and full of people."

"This boyfriend of yours sounds like a nice guy. He seems to really care about you a lot." Clemont smiled.

May blushed when Clemont said that. "Mhm! He really is caring and protective..." She was about to say more but was interrupted by the sound of his voice.

"MAAAY! DAWN!" Ash's called out through the crowd of people. Swellow flew above them so Ash could see where to go.

"Ash!" May exclaimed, hugging her Pokemon Egg in delight.

Dawn smiled at May. "You'll meet Ash shortly!" She told Clemont and Bonnie.

"Pika-Pi!" May's Pikachu cried out, hoping Ash could hear them.

Moments later, Ash, Max and Brock finally joined May's side. May quickly gave her Pokemon Egg to Max and flung her arms around Ash, pulling him into a hug. Blushing, Ash returned the hug.

"Hey May. I was thinking, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Ash asked her, as he hugged May, he sounded nervous as he asked her and blushed as he spoke.

Clemont stared at Ash and May, with his mouth opening and closing, no words came out but the blond was feeling somewhat jealous.

"Yes, I'd love to, Ash!" May replied, with a smile. "I can't wait! Did you guys book a room for us?" She let go of Ash for a moment and took the Pokemon Egg back from Max.

"Actually, about that." Max looked at May. "Lumiose City has three Pokemon Centers, we figured it was best for us to meet up again and go to a Pokemon Center from there! And who are these two? This guy seems to be drooling while he's looking at you, May!"

Ash looked rather annoyed when Max said that about Clemont, but sure enough it was true. Clemont couldn't stop looking at May, and found himself speechless while looking at her. Dawn found this rather interesting but said nothing.

"Clemont! Didn't you know it's rude to stare at people?" Bonnie snapped at her brother, who quickly snapped out of it. "Heh! Sorry about that, I'm Bonnie and this is my big brother Clemont. I'm on a miss...MHMFMGMGMG!" Bonnie began, before Clemont once again put his hand over her mouth.

Max chuckled. '_Bonnie is cute! I wonder what she was going to say!'_ "Hi! I'm Max! It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town and these are my Pokemon partners Pikachu and Swellow." Ash introduced himself, with a smile. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Hi, I'm Brock! What was your sister trying to say?" Brock grinned. '_These two remind me of Max and May!'_ He thought.

Bonnie managed to break free from her brother's grip and pouted. "Clemont! Your such a pain! I hate it when you do that!" She frowned and folded her arms, Max thought that was cute when she did that.

"Well I hate it when you try to look for a girlfriend for me! When I can simply find one on my own!" Clemont snapped back, folding his arms.

Ash looked at May and Max, then Clemont and Bonnie. "You two remind me of Max and May! They used to argue a lot when I first traveled with them, but they're getting better now!"

Max and May looked at each other with a sweat drop.

"Well, Max used to get on my nerves, but I love him! He's getting a lot better now!" May smiled, winking to Max.

Max looked at May. "You bug me sometimes too! But I love you, May! We'd better start thinking about going to the Pokemon Center before all the rooms get booked out!"

"Max's right! Let's go, are you two coming?" Ash looked at Bonnie and Clemont.

"Really? Alright! You bet we are!" Clemont smiled, straightening his glasses.

"Mhm! Maybe I'll find Clemont a g..." Before Bonnie could finish her sentence, Clemont looked at her, which made her stop.

Dawn and May couldn't help but giggle, Max and Brock grinned to each other, Ash shrugged and started to make his way to the Pokemon Center, with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket...<br>**

"Now that we've got our new Pokemon and have done some serious training, should we head to the Kalos Region?" Jessie asked, as she looked at Giovanni. Meowth and James were by her side.

Giovanni was sitting in his comfortable chair, with Persian on his lap, patting his favourite Pokemon who purred while being patted. In his spare hand was a cup of hot coffee, which he'd sip occasionally.

'_Dat should be me getting those pats not Persian! What's so good about a Persian?'_ Meowth thought, folding his arms.

"Yes, and don't forget the plans! Avoid those twerps at all costs, but if they try to stop you, well, you know what to do." Giovanni nodded. "Cassidy and Biff are already in the Kalos Region."

"GNH! What? Those two losers have already arrived there?" James clenched his fists, annoyed that he only learned that.

Giovanni just nodded. "Now go! Or you won't be catching the Pokemon I want you to catch!" He pointed to the door, telling them to leave him now.

"Yes boss!" Jessie, James and Meowth quickly left the room, with the plans freshly in their minds. The Team Rocket Members couldn't wait to succeed and please Giovanni for once.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but there's only two rooms left at the Pokemon Center, one has a queen sized bed and a couch, and the other has about six beds in it! They are the only rooms available if you want them." Nurse Joy told Ash and his friends, who had just arrived at the Pokemon Center, to find a lot of trainers there.<p>

"Could we please have those two rooms then? We have friends traveling with us." May asked, smiling at Nurse Joy.

"Sure thing, May!" Nurse Joy nodded, and got out the keys, she gave the keys to May, who thanked her. "Enjoy your stay! I must say your contest was amazing the other day, I saw it on TV!"

"Really? You saw us on TV? I didn't know our contest was on TV!" Ash looked at Nurse Joy in surprise. "Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

"Before you leave to check your rooms...Could I please have both of your autographs? I know you two are going to be a big hit in the Kalos Region!" Nurse Joy asked shyly, as she held out a picture of them, that she had found.

"Sure!" Ash and May replied at the same time, smiling.

"Hm if I entered a contest, will I get girls this easily?" Brock wondered loudly as he watched Ash and May signing something for Nurse Joy. He figured it would be an autograph.

"Depends on the contest, Brock!" Max replied, folding his arms with a grin. "Though it's funny, girls go flying over to Ash but sadly they don't seem to notice you, which isn't really fair if you ask me. Maybe you have to do something amazing to attract more girls if you really want a girlfriend!"

What Max said, hurt Brock a bit but he knew what Max meant.

"Mhm, and before May came along, he wasn't really interested in romance he was more focused on Pokemon, though he and I did have a small crush on the same girl, not Misty by the way, who was jealous at the time! What do you mean by something amazing? " Brock said, watching as Ash and May came running back to Brock, Max, Clemont, Bonnie and Dawn. Both of their Pikachus were with them.

"I'll tell you later!" Max winked to Brock.

"We've got two rooms!" May announced happily. "And Nurse Joy told us that she loved our contest performance!" She smiled, clasping her hands together.

"That's great news! Looks like you guys are getting fans already in the Kalos Region! Let's have a look at our rooms!" Clemont smiled, looking admiringly at May.

May nodded. "After that, I'll get ready for my first date with Ash!" She smiled, looking over at Ash who was talking to Max about something.

"Can I help you get things ready? Please May?" Dawn asked, with her eyes shining.

"Yes Dawn, you can!" May replied.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Ash and May's first date be like?<br>What Pokemon is inside the Egg?  
>Will Brock ever get a girlfriend?<br>Will Dawn and Clemont become a couple? (Depends on what my readers think of this pairing!)  
><strong>

**Will Ash and his friends run into Team Rocket or will Team Rocket be able to go ahead with their plans?**

Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be called:

Ash and May's first date!

x


	14. Ash and May's First Date!

**Chapter 14:** Ash and May's first date  
>To be honest, I've never been on a date, so I've imagined what one would be like, I'm also aiming to keep Ash in character!<br>If I've made any mistakes, feel free to point them out I'm happy to fix it! Enjoy the chapter!

**Next Chapter: **The movies and The Egg Hatches!

* * *

><p>"Wow, these rooms are gorgeous! I love the look of the queen sized bed! I've always wanted to sleep in one!" May exclaimed, as she looked inside one of the two rooms that she was sharing with her friends. The first room they looked in was the room with the queen sized bed, a couch, a wardrobe and a dressing table with a lava lamp and a mirror on it. The queen sized bed looked comfortable and inviting. May wanted to lie on it. A Pikachu poster with two Pikachu's on it hung up on the wall, making the room look more like a secret base then anything. Both of Ash and May's Pikachu's walked with their trainers. May held the Egg in her arms. The doona cover on the queen sized bed had Xernaes and Yveltal printed on it.<p>

"Well, why don't you and Ash sleep in that room then? After all you two ARE a couple now!" Max suggested with a shrug.

"Wouldn't that be rushing things? I'll sleep on the couch and May could sleep in the queen sized bed. I don't see any great deal about the bed anyway, it's just a bed to me!" Ash shrugged. "Couch seems more comfortable. I love the Pikachu poster though, I have a good mind of getting one myself after my journey in the Kalos Region is over."

Both of their Pikachu's explored the room for a bit.

May smiled. "That's so you, Ash! Whatever makes you happy though makes me happy"

"What's this other room like?" Brock wondered.

"Why don't we check it out now?" Clemont suggested with a grin as he looked at Dawn then Brock.

Bonnie was already at the door of the next room, eager to check it out. May unlocked the door with the second key she had, and opened the door. In the room were three sets of bunk beds, a dressing table and a wardrobe. A Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin Poster hung above each bunk bed. On each neatly made bed, six different starter Pokemon were printed on the doona cover.

"Wow this room's cute too!" Dawn exclaimed, as she walked inside it and looked around, Clemont, Brock, Bonnie, Max, Ash and May followed after her and looked around the room.

"I bags this top bunk!" Max exclaimed, pointing to the bed which had a Fennekin doona cover.

"I'll have the one underneath you!" Dawn smiled. "It has Piplup printed on it's doona cover!" She pointed out with a smile.

"Aww no fair! I wanted that one!" Bonnie folded her arms and pouted.

Clemont and Brock chose their beds. Leaving one bed left over.

"You two had better get ready for your date, right?" Max smiled, looking at Ash and May who watched their friends in interest.

"Right! Thanks for the reminder Max! I'll go get changed." With that, May ran off to her room.

"Don't forget to get your chocolates and roses for May!" Brock winked to Ash.

Ash stared at him with a sweat drop. "Why do I need to get those again?" He asked quietly, scratching the back of his head. It was a good thing May had left the group to get changed.

"You love May, don't you? It's polite to give a girl chocolate and roses on a date. By the way I'll give you a few hints if you want!" Max grinned. "I want yours and May's relationship work so that you could be my future brother in law!"

"Of course I love her. I'm just new to this stuff. I know it will take time for me to learn it all. Huh? What do you mean by hints and future brother in law?" Ash asked. "So what do I do on a date anyway?"

Max sighed. He looked at Brock who smiled. "Brock, you explain it, you seem to be more of an expert in this area then I am!"

Dawn shook her head. '_He is so clueless! But this should be interesting to see how the progress goes!'_ She thought as she listened in, hoping to give Ash a chance for advice.

Brock sweat dropped and nodded. "Well the start is, you'd be spending time with May on your date right? It would be basically about spending time with each other, and having a lot of fun!" He began, trying to work out the best way to explain to Ash.

"It's basically like hanging out with my friends then?" Ash blinked, looking up at Brock, feeling rather confused. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion too. The electric mouse Pokemon was happily sitting on Ash's shoulder, listening to Brock's love advice.

Dawn smacked her head. "No! It's more then that Ash! May's your girlfriend, and Brock let me handle this!" She then began to explain the best way she could to Ash, what a date was about, she even explained to Ash what Max meant about him being Max's future brother in law.

"But! There's one thing you'll have to worry about!" Dawn quickly added, with a worried look on her face.

"What's that?" Ash asked, looking more confused.

"What would you do if you saw a guy, say Drew flirting with May? You know, how Brock flirts with other girls, what would you do? Would you stop Drew or would you let him? This could be any guy by the way!" Dawn wondered.

Ash stared at Dawn. "I don't know, I've never been in this situation before!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh boy!" Max mumbled. Bonnie shook her head.

A smirk came across Clemont's face. "Why don't I take May out on a date instead of you?" He winked to Ash. He obviously didn't mean what he said but Ash thought he did.

"What?! NO! I was only thinking just a while ago what I would do. I'd challenge the guy to a battle and tell him to leave May alone because she's mine." Ash quickly replied. "I'd better get ready for my date, Max can you come with me to help me find May's favourite chocolate and roses?"

"Sure! That would be easy to do!" Max replied. He knew what his sister's favourite chocolates and roses were.

Ash and Max soon left.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Clemont?" Bonnie blinked, staring at her brother.

"Yeah, although the idea of being on a date with May would be nice! Or even Dawn!" Clemont replied as he eyed Dawn.

"Uh! I'd better go see if May needs a hand with anything!" Dawn quickly left the room, with a sweat drop.

Brock laughed. "This is going to be interesting!"

"What would be interesting?" Clemont asked, looking at Brock in confusion.

"Why don't I challenge you? Let's see who gets a girlfriend first?" Brock grinned. "It's funny, I always thought I'd get a girlfriend before Ash, but he ended up getting one before me and he's dense with love but not with Pokemon. I'm happy to help him though!"

"Your on! I'll ask Dawn out when I get a chance!" Clemont smirked. "She's bound to say yes to me!"

Bonnie laughed. "Are you serious Clemont? Last time you attempted to ask a girl out, you ended up chickening out and ran away!"

"That was before I met Dawn and May!" Clemont replied. "Besides, it's a hard thing to do!"

Brock chuckled at Clemont's comment. "Actually, it's easy! I ask a girl out all the time!" He replied. "But I get rejected most of the time!"

While Ash was out with Max picking the right Roses and Chocolates for May, Max was telling him what he should and shouldn't do on a date so he wouldn't mess things up. Pikachu was with them, and listening in interest. Max helped Ash find the perfect roses for May, when he went to find the right chocolates, they were sold out. The two boys decided to make it back to the Pokemon Center with the roses.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Shadow...<strong>

"What?! You fools! I told you I don't want you to capture May yet! I want to get things prepared, we haven't captured Kyogre and Groudon! We're still trying to locate them AND Xernaes and Yveltal! *sigh* If you capture her when I'm not ready, I'll have you fired!" Megumi snapped at her two Grunts who had returned to the Hoenn Base, and told her what had happened.

"But Megumi! We thought it would be easier to get things out of the way!" The male grunt gulped.

"PFT! This is why I run Team Shadow. All I want you two do to for now is to keep an eye on the twerp and when we're ready, we'll dive in and catch her. I have to make contact with Team Aqua, Magma and Rocket to see if they will help me with the plans." Megumi smirked.

"What were the plans again?"

Megumi looked at the newest of the group. "Ami, the plans were simple, to cause Chaos all over the Kalos Region by bringing Kyogre and Groudon over. I'll explain the rest later. For now we'll focus on the mission! We also need Manaphy's help for this mission! The twerpette and her friends are the only ones that know where Manaphy is located."

Ami nodded. "Okay! Got it! Just give me heads up when we're read, I'm going to do some serious Pokemon training!" With that, Ami left the scene and went to do some training with three of her Pokemon.

Megumi smiled. "Why can't you two grunts be like her?" She looked at her two grunts in shame and shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket...<strong>

"Are we there yet?" James whined, as the plane flew in the air. He was sitting next to Jessie and Meowth and was already bored.

"We only JUST got on the plane. Besides, it will take a couple of hours for us to land in the Kalos Region! Then we have to meet up with Team what were their names again?" Jessie looked at Meowth, hoping he would remember.

"Team Flare?" Meowth shrugged. "Or was it Team Magma..." The Pokemon looked at her in confusion.

"Team Flare sounds about right, Team Magma quit years ago and they are from the Hoenn Region." James said, as he rest his hand under his chin while looking out of the plane's window, seeing a few bird Pokemon flying past.

"Right, we have to meet them. If the twerps get in the way we'll ignore them!" Jessie smiled. "Even though that pesky Pikachu would be tempting to catch."

"Well, no harm in catching Pikachu on the way, is there?" Meowth looked up at Jessie with a grin on his face. "Imagine the boss's surprise when we capture Pikachu, Xernaes and Yveltal!"

"Here we go!" James muttered, guessing what the Pokemon was going to say next.

* * *

><p>"Well, how do I look?" May asked, as she looked at Dawn who had just finished doing her hair style. May was wearing a violet dress which had glitter on the sides of it, and a bow at the back, her hair was straight, and had two Beautifly clips holding her fringe back. She wore matching high heals and smiled as she looked at Dawn. Before Dawn could answer, Ash's voice was heard. May's Pikachu had a cute purple ribbon on her ear and wore a violet colour dress, similar to May's. May's Pokemon Egg was sitting on her dressing table, she wondered if she should take it with her or leave it with Max. She picked it up after hearing Ash's voice and held it in her arms. '<em>I'll give it to Max to look after.'<em> She thought.

"May! Are you ready yet?" Ash's voice called out just once. He was leaning against the wall, with his hands behind his back, holding the bouquet of red roses in one hand. He wore a Tuxedo, the one he was planning to wear in the next contest.

"Pika-Pi!" Ash's Pikachu joined in from Ash's shoulder.

Dawn gave May thumbs up. "I think I'll let Ash answer that question for you! But really May, you do look amazing!" She winked to her best friend. "Pikachu looks cute too, in her matching dress!" She smiled looking down at the electric mouse Pokemon who was already at the door, after hearing Ash's voice.

"Thank you, Dawn! For everything, I'll let you know how the date goes tonight, I'm not sure what time we will be back." May smiled.

"Anytime! I hope you have fun. You are one lucky girl, May!" Dawn smiled.

May ran to the door and opened it. "I'm ready now, Ash!" She had her Pokemon Egg in her arms and her Pikachu on her shoulder.

Ash was about to say 'About time!' but quickly stopped himself when he saw May dressed up. He stared at her in surprise, his mouth opened and closed for a moment, but no words came out. He found himself blushing as he looked at her, wishing her could say something but he couldn't. May's Pikachu jumped off her shoulder's and sat next to her for a moment before Ash's Pikachu greeted her. Ash's Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and greeted May's Pikachu, giving her some kind of complement, making May's Pikachu blush. The two Pikachu's playfully ran about while waiting for their trainers to tell them that they are ready.

Dawn came in at the moment and giggled at Ash's reaction. She winked to May then looked at Ash. "Have fun on your date Ash!" The blue haired Pokemon Coordinator was about to leave the couple alone, when May suddenly stopped her.

"Hold on Dawn! Before you go, can you please give this Egg to Max to look after? I don't want anything to happen to it, that's why I want you guys to look after it." May quickly said, as she held out the Pokemon Egg.

Dawn smiled and took the Egg. "Sure thing May! Ash, I hope you two have a great time!" With that Dawn ran off to her room, to give Max the Pokemon Egg.

Ash watched May give Dawn the Egg and smiled when Dawn left so he could be alone with May again.

May smiled. "Meowth got your tongue, Ash?" She wondered, looking at him cutely. She giggled at his reaction. "Should we go now?" She smiled and offered him her hand.

"Pi-Pikachu! Pika!" Ash's Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder again, and reminded the teen about the roses behind his back.

"I'm ready! I found my tongue. But before we go May...I want to give you these...And say that you look really nice in your dress it suits you, I love the Beautifly clips in your hair." Ash smiled, as he gently gave May the roses. He could've kicked himself, he wished he could've found better words to say to her.

"Thank you, Ash! These roses are beautiful!" May smiled as she cradled the bouquet of roses in her arms. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go put these in our room."

May quickly put the roses in their room and smiled as she returned by Ash's side. She looked at both of their Pikachu's who were still playing around.

"Are you ready to go May?" Ash smiled, looking at her as he held his hand out to hers. He nodded to his Pikachu who ran up to him and jumped onto his shoulder.

"I'm ready." May smiled, taking his hand. She nodded to her Pikachu who ran up to her and jumped onto May's shoulder.

'_These roses are beautiful...Just like you are, May. That's what I wanted to say to you but I messed up earlier!'_ Ash thought, wishing he could've finished off her sentence when she was talking to her. He had forgotten that the two can read each others minds due to their close bond.

May blushed after reading his mind. '_Your so sweet Ash!'_ She smiled to him, stealing a kiss from his lips. Ash heard her thoughts and smiled back.

"OH yeah! I forgot that we could read each others minds. SO where would you like to go, May?" He turned his attention to her while they walked outside of the Pokemon Center. May's stomach rumbled and she laughed.

"Maybe we could go to the restaurant first? I see a Taxi driver across the road, we could ask him if he knows any good restaurants." May suggested, pointing to the Taxi with her free hand.

Ash nodded. "Sounds good to me! I'm starving."

Both of their Pikachus stayed quiet as their trainers crossed the road and made their way to the waiting Taxi.

Ash noticed the window was down, he was still holding May's hand as he looked in the Taxi and noticed that the driver was reading the a book about contests.

"Excuse me sir? I was wondering, is this Taxi free?" Ash asked. The Taxi driver quickly looked up and nodded.

"It is! Where would you like to go?" The Taxi driver answered. "Hold on a sec! Your Ash and May right? I saw you in the Santalune City Contest! I can't believe my eyes. You two made a splendid performance, feel free to jump in. Name's Jay."

"Thank you, Jay. Yes that's us. Do you know of any good restaurants in Lumiose City? May and I are going on our first date. Really? You were at the contest? That's great! We're going to make our way to the next contest soon! First of all we have to pop in by Professor Sycamore's lab again, I want to learn more about Mega Evolution." Ash looked at the Taxi driver in interest. Ash opened the back door and let May in first, then followed after her. He wanted to know more about the Mega Stone that May had found when they shared their first kiss.

Ash and May put on their seat belts, their Pikachu's happily jumped off their shoulders and sat on their laps.

"Yes! I'm going to watch your next contest, but not in person sadly! As for restaurants? Lumiose has plenty of fine restaurants! I'll take you to the best one. Mega Evolution? I've heard a little bit about it. I can't remember what I was told though. So you and May are a couple? You do make a cute pair!" Jay smiled to them, as he put on his seat belt. He turned the car on then drove to the restaurant he had on mind as he spoke to Ash and May.

"We only got together almost a week ago tomorrow." May smiled happily.

"Really? GAH! I've got to get something for our one week anniversary! Brock told me about anniversaries!" Ash exclaimed, just remembering what Brock had told him once.

May giggled as she held her hand out to Ash, he smiled and put his hand in hers. "You are all I need, Ash! You always make me happy, you being by my side is my present! Does Lumiose City have any fun places for dates?"

"Yes! We have a lot of things to do, I'll give you a list once we get to the restaurant." Jay answered.

* * *

><p>"Serena? Where are you going?" Calem asked, watching as his friend started packing her bag again.<p>

"I'm going after Ash! I am most certain he's the one I met as a child, I want to properly thank him for saving my life back then, and I'll ask him if I can join his group!" Serena replied with a smile, she blushed as she spoke. "Maybe I can tell him how I feel! Unless that May girl has got him..." She sighed.

"You'd be wasting your time if you told him how you felt, Serena. From what I've heard, he's dense when it comes to lo...Ouch! What did you do that for?" Calem rubbed his shoulder after Serena had hit him, when he had called Ash dense.

"Ash isn't dense! Your the dense one! I'm going to find him." With that Serena picked up her bags, and ran out of the Pokemon Center, without saying sorry to Calem.

'_The nerve of that girl. And to think I like her too...She will be wasting her time sadly! Ash is taken and he probably doesn't remember her.'_ Calem sighed. "Well, I'd better go after her, I promised Grace I'd keep her safe."

* * *

><p>"W-Wow! This place is amazing! What's it called again, Jay?" Ash gasped, as he stood outside of the Taxi, he helped May out and watched as their Pikachu's jumped out of the Taxi and back onto their shoulders. May stood next to Ash and stared at the restaurant's building in amazement.<p>

"It's called Restaurant Le Nah! This is the first of the four restaurants in Lumiose City. It's got a friendly feel and you can battle in the restaurant. I hope you enjoy your night! I'll be waiting here for you." Jay explained to them. He gave May a list of what Lumiose City had on for fun.

Ash's eyes shone when Jay told him about the battling. "Did you say we can battle here too? Wow that's awesome! I'm so going to use Froakie in battles! I need to train him and Swellow."

"That's right! Well, I'll let you two be alone now with your Pikachus. Enjoy your night!" Jay smiled then got back into his Taxi.

Ash and May thanked Jay then started to walk inside Restaurant Le Nah.

"You and your battles! I'll watch and cheer you on." May smiled, as she held her hand out to Ash, Ash smiled and held her hand as they walked towards the doors of Restaurant Le Nah.

"Are you sure May? I mean dates are supposed to be about what you want, not what I want, I want both of us to have fun." Ash asked, looking at May in concern.

"Mhm! I want you to have your fun too! Besides, Jay gave us this pamphlet about Lumiose City. I'm happy when your happy Ash!" May answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Alright Charmander I choose you!" A boy cried out in the Restaurant Le Nah, as Ash and May walked inside it, hand in hand. Both of their Pikachus jumped off their shoulders.<p>

"Charmander heh? Fennekin go!" A girl joined in the battle, calling out her Kalos starter Pokemon.

"Charmander, Flame Thrower!" The boy commanded, not noticing Ash and May had walked in.

"Fennekin, Ember!" The girl chimed in, getting excited. Both of the starter Pokemon used their attacks, which had little effect on each other.

"What?! Come on Charmander, your supposed to be my strongest Pokemon!" The boy complained, folding his arms. Ash over heard him and chuckled. He and May walked over to the two trainers.

"Excuse me, but Fire attacks against a Fire Pokemon don't have much effect. A water Pokemon is strong against a Fire Type you'd be able to win the battle if you had a Water Pokemon." Ash announced, with a smile on his face.

"Go away! This is our battle!" The boy hissed at Ash, glaring at him.

"Hey! Calm down, Ash was only telling you the right thing." May reassured the boy.

"PFT! Whatever, I want to learn it my way! Not everyone's way!" The boy replied rudely. "Now leave us alone! Sorry about that Sally, these two rude trainers just had to but in and say they knew everything."

Sally nodded. "They were quiet rude of them! They should mind their own business Don. Let's continue our battle our way! Fennekin use Scratch!"

"You too Charmander!" Don called out.

"The nerve of those kids! Let me at them!" Ash grit his teeth in annoyance, losing his temper. May quickly stepped in front of him. Ash's Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, May's Pikachu jumped off her shoulder at the same time.

"Ash! Calm down, they're probably only new trainers. Don't let them annoy you. Let's just ignore them and continue our date!" May said, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Mhm! Right, I'm sorry May, let's have fun and enjoy the rest of the night and forget those two." Ash smiled, looking at her.

May nodded. "I'll go order our meals. I presume we'd have the same thing right?"

"Yep! You bet, I'll go with you!" Ash smiled.

The couple ordered their meal and sat at a table, which was well away from the two trainers who were still battling with their starter Pokemon.

"Come on Charmander! You can do better then that!" Don cried out in frustration. "Do you want me to abandon you?"

* * *

><p>Ash overheard Don say. "He reminds me of Damien. We'd better plan our next date spot, May, where should we go after this restaurant?"<p>

Both of Ash and May's Pikachus were playing together, running around the table and underneath the chairs, the whole time their trainers were talking.

"The movies? There's a cute romance movie that's out about a Gardevoir and Gallade, we could see that!" May smiled, with her eyes shining. "I'm a sucker for romance movies!"

"Okay sounds good to me. I usually watch action but I'll be happy to watch this movie with you. What's it called?" Ash asked, smiling. "To be honest, I've never really be interested in romance movies, well maybe I can learn something from this one since I have you now, May!"

May giggled. "You are cute! It's called Prince Gallade's Amazing Rescue. In the summary it says that a Gardevoir gets captured by a bunch of wild Gloom, to make as their Queen, one of the Glooms uses Sleep Powder on this Gardevoir, causing it to fall asleep, the Gloom then take her somewhere far away, meanwhile her the Gallade is upset and hurt to find out that his beloved Gardevoir is missing, he goes all of the world just to find her! I really want to see this, the movie sounds so cute! Max has a Ralts too maybe he's will evolve into a Gallade or Gardevoir."

May could tell by Ash's face expression that the movie didn't really interest him. She looked a bit disappointed, but smiled. "We don't have to see it if you don't want to! But it does have some action!"

"I'll see it with you, don't worry! Maybe I'll like it? I guess I'm not used to this type of movies! I usually see action or comedy if any. But as I said, I probably will learn a few things from this movie! When does it start?" Ash asked, looking at her.

"It starts in about an hour and a half." May told him.

A pretty waitress came along with two plates and two bottles of ketchup tucked in her arms. She placed the plates and ketchup down on Ash and May's table. "Enjoy!" She smiled then walked away, before they could thank her.

"Hey Pikachu! Are you coming out to get some Ketchup and some yummy food?" She called out to her Pokemon, who immediately stopped playing after hearing the word Ketchup. May's Pikachu jumped up onto her lap and eagerly looked at the bottle of Ketchup.

"Piiikaa!" May's Pikachu sighed happily as she looked at the bottle of Ketchup. She reached for the bottle but May stopped her.

"Hold on Pikachu! You have to wait for Ash's Pikachu first!" May winked to her.

Ash chuckled. "Hey Pikachu! Ketchup's ready!" He called out his Pikachu, who quickly ran up to Ash after hearing the word Ketchup. Ash's Pikachu went to reach for the bottle of Ketchup.

May giggled and got the bottle of Ketchup for her Pikachu, and gave Ash's Pikachu his bottle of Ketchup. Moments later, she and Ash began to hungrily eat their meals, at the same pace, a few people watched them in interest. Ash and May's Pikachus drank their Ketchup.

"Hey I know!" May got out some Pokemon food out of her bag, and gave it to both Pikachus. "Here you are, you two!" She smiled, watching in interest as her Pikachu grabbed a piece of Pokemon food and fed it to Ash's Pikachu. Both Pikachu's sat together on the table and ate happily.

"That's new!" Ash blinked. "I didn't know your Pikachu would feed mine!"

"It's an expression of love! It's normal for couples to feed one another, check out that couple over there at that table, the girl is happily feeding her boyfriend, while he feeds her, they're looking at each other dreamily." May explained to him, then blushed. '_You know Ash, I remember you teaching me all about Pokemon, considering I didn't want anything to do with them three years ago, but if it weren't for you I wouldn't be where I am now, I probably would still detest Pokemon. I love Pokemon, and you. You were my teacher back then, Ash, and now I'm happy to teach you about love!'_ she thought to him.

Ash looked at the couple and saw what May meant, he watched as the boyfriend picked food from his plate and with a fork and fed it lovingly to his girlfriend, who happily bit it off his fork, she did the same thing. '_Does that make a couple come closer?' _He asked in his thoughts, as he looked at May and ate some of his meal, which was a salad, May had the same.

'_Anything a couple does together, make them become close! Except for arguing!'_ May replied to his thoughts, she smiled and ate her meal.

'_That's one thing I'll defiantly avoid. I remember the one we had years ago over something so silly!'_ Ash grinned as he ate his meal.

'_You mean the one where that couple thought we were a couple back then? Yes I remember that one! That was the only one we had though I think?' _May had just finished her meal and put her knife and fork on her plate, she drank some of her drink, and looked at both Pikachu's who had finished their Ketchup and Pokemon Food.

Ash finished his meal too, he put his knife and fork on his plate and drank some of his drink, he grinned seeing both of their Pikachu's sitting together looking happy after a good meal. '_I don't really remember! To be honest I'd rather think of the happy times, like when we had Manaphy! That was the best time, and that warm and fuzzy feeling I got when I was swimming with you and Manaphy, we were surrounded by the Luvdisc, which was fun, back then I thought I was getting a cold! but now I know the true meaning of that feeling, it obviously meant I was falling in love with you and not knowing it back then.' _

"Manaphy! I miss him! I wonder how he is going." May sighed, at the mention of the Pokemon she once looked after. "He was so lovely, I wish he were mine! Should we get going now to the movies?"

"You and Manaphy shared a close bond. Maybe I'll take you to go and see him one day! That's a promise. I still remember his location." Ash smiled, getting up from his seat. "Yeah, let's go to the movies, I'll pay for the meal first, Pikachu it's time for us to go now!"

Ash's Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder happily, May's Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder. May got up from her seat and joined Ash's side, she smiled and held her hand to him. Ash glanced at the couple who had finished their meal and noticed the boyfriend was standing behind the girl, putting both arms around his waist.

"Hey May, why does that guy have his arms around his girlfriend like that?" Ash asked quietly. May looked over at the couple for a moment then back to Ash.

"That means they are close in their loving relationship." May smiled, much to her surprise, Ash stood behind her and put his arms around her waist.

May blushed. '_You know, maybe we should walk like this more often!'_ She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You think so? Okay! We will then." Ash smiled. "Alright I'll pay for our meal then we'll go to the movie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ash and May get to see the movie about the Gallade and Gardevoir?<br>Will Ash and May's relationship become closer after this date?  
>When will Team Shadow capture May and how will they do it?<br>What is the deal about Professor Ivy is she good or is she evil? (I haven't forgotten!)  
>What will the Pokemon be when the Egg hatches? (A few People have guessed!)<br>What were Max, Dawn, Clemont, Brock and Bonnie doing while Ash and May were out on their date?  
>If I've missed anything please let me know!<br>Stay tuned to find out!  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: The Movies and The Egg Hatches  
><strong>


	15. The Movies and The Egg Hatches

**Chapter 15: **The Movies and The Egg Hatches!

**Note**: Dawn will temporary go back to Santalune City so she can get her first ribbon, Clemont and Bonnie will go with her, to cheer her on. She will meet up with the others soon!

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed as she sat down on her bed, looking worried. "Guys...I hate to say it but I'm going to go to Santalune City again. I want to get my first Kalos ribbon, I don't want to miss out on the Kalos Cup, I just have to find a partner for a contest, there's no way I'm pairing up with Drew again!" She looked at Max, Brock, Bonnie and Clemont.<p>

Max had the Pokemon Egg in his arms and looked at Dawn. "Are you sure? Do you want any of us to go with you?"

Dawn nodded. "Nah! I'll be fine, no need to worry!" She shook her head. "I'll figure out who my partner will be."

"I could be your partner! I've got nothing else to do! I'll go with you! I could cook for you too!" Clemont smiled. "I know little about contests but I'm sure you can teach me!"

"If Clemont goes I'll go!" Bonnie chimed in. "I've gotta help him find a girlfriend!" She added, making Clemont blush from embarrassment.

"Bonnie! Why do you have to keep saying that?!" Clemont glared at his sister in annoyance.

"Because it's about time you've got a girlfriend! And who knows, maybe she will like inventing things too!" Bonnie folded her arms proudly. "And she might like the idea of you being a Gym Leader!"

"BONNIE! Your not supposed to say the last part!" Clemont snapped at her.

"Wait, you are a Gym Leader too?" Brock asked in interest. He didn't expect to hear that Clemont was a Gym Leader.

"Now that Bonnie had blabbed, yes I am the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, well I'm just having a holiday at the moment and decided I want to travel for a while. My Dad's looking after the Gym...Alright Bonnie OUR Dad!" Clemont explained, annoyed that Bonnie had corrected him.

"OUR DAD!" Bonnie quickly corrected him, and grinned. "AND your in training! Your not a real Gym Leader yet, OUR DAD IS!"

"Okay, Okay Bonnie!" Clemont sighed, looking at his sister in annoyance.

Dawn stared at Clemont in interest. "Wow! So then you must know a lot about Pokemon too! Alright you and Bonnie can come with me if you like and Clemont can be my Contest Partner. I'm going to leave for Santalune City tomorrow."

"What? Going so soon?" Brock looked at Dawn.

"Yep. I want to get that ribbon so I'm not behind Ash and May! Speaking of them I wonder how they are enjoying their first date!" Dawn smiled.

"I so can't wait to tell Mum and Dad that they went on their first date!" Max grinned.

"Maybe you should leave that for May to tell them, Max." Brock told him. "I'm sure they're having a great time."

* * *

><p>"Wow the movies seem to be pretty packed! Didn't expect everyone wanted to see Prince Gallade's Amazing Rescue!" Ash exclaimed, as he and May just got into the cinema room where the movie was going to be aired. They managed to find two seats at the back, it was very crowded. The movies was to start in ten minutes, and the room was almost full. Both of their Pikachus were still on their shoulders.<p>

"Yeah! I guess everyone wants to see it!" May smiled. "I don't blame them! It sounds exciting. Wow these seats must be the only ones left. I'm glad! Come on let's sit in them before someone else does!"

May's Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and sat on one of the chairs. Ash's Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and jumped onto the chair next to May's Pikachu.

"Alright! Good thinking Pikachu!" Ash commented with a smile. "You can take a seat first, May!"

"Thank you, Ash!" May smiled, her Pikachu jumped off her seat for a moment, and waited for May to sit down, when May sat down her Pikachu jumped onto her knees. May smiled and hugged her Pikachu. "You'll love this movie, Pikachu! Maybe it will remind you of you and Ash's Pikachu!" She whispered, smiling as she patted her Pokemon.

Ash's Pikachu jumped onto May's knees, and waited for him to sit down, when Ash sat down, his Pikachu jumped onto his knees. May lifted the chair's arm up which, was between hers and Ash's seats, once the arm of the chair was up, May scooted a bit closer to Ash and put her arm around him, and rest her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him. "That's much better!" She commented, blushing as she did.

Ash smiled and put his arm around her. "I agree! Hey look, the movie is about to start!" He commented, as the lights began to dim. The screen turned white and a commercial showed up, advertising cinema popcorn and drinks. Ash held his hand out to May, she smiled and held his hand, as their eyes looked at the screen.

"Too bad we already ate and drank!" May sighed. "I could've done with some popcorn and drink!"

"Pika!" May's Pikachu agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Gallade's Amazing Rescue!<br>**

_The movie began with two trainers, a boy and a girl. The girl was called Annie and the boy was called Marcus. Annie had a huge crush on Marcus, but Marcus didn't want anything to do with her, so he said anyway. Annie had a Gardevoir called Jennifer, Marcus had a Gallade called George. _

_The Gallade and Gardevoir were in love and would often sneak out of their Pokeballs just to see one another, which would happen very often. George would often go to Jennifer's (Annie's) house and Marcus would accuse Annie of stealing him. Annie would protest against that and tell him the truth, that George came to see Jennifer. _

_One day Annie decided to have a picnic with her Gardevoir, Jennifer on a beautiful field. Marcus had decided to train there, much to his annoyance he saw Annie there. _

_"What is she doing here?" Marcus mumbled to himself, he glanced at Annie who had poured her Pokemon a drink, possibly water, or lemonade to restore her hit points after training. _

_Jennifer picked up the cup and drank from it. Marcus's Gallade came out of it's Pokeball after sensing Jennifer was nearby. _

_"Gallade, get back in! I forbid you to see Jennifer!" Marcus scolded his Pokemon. "Annie's just pure annoying anyway I'm sure she doesn't like you..." He frowned. _

_George looked at him sadly. "Gal-la-de?" He looked at Jennifer lovingly, and tried reaching his hand out to her. _

_Jennifer had sensed her beloved Gallade was nearby and went to find him, without warning a bunch of Oddish and Gloom jumped out of nowhere and surrounded her. A Tangela suddenly appeared along with them and used Vinewhip on Jennifer, and took her away, Annie watched helplessly. _

_Marcus shrugged and walked away, figuring this was some kind of training exercise. "Come on George, let's go home!" _

_"JENNIFER!" Annie exclaimed, running after her Pokemon. _

_Jennifer the Gardevoir tried to break free from the Vinewhip, but it was no use, the Tangela appeared to be strong. _

_George refused Marcus's order for once. "Gallade, Gal-lade!" He tried to tell Marcus._

_"So! Annie can rescue Jennifer herself! She's annoying." Marcus frowned, looking at his Pokemon. _

_"Gal-la-de! Gal!" Gallade tried to reassure him. _

_"PFT! I Don't have a crush on Annie! What makes you think I do? Fine I'll help out, I suppose she'd do the same if you were in the situation! George, let's help her out just for once."_ _Marcus gave in to his Pokemon. "Let's go buddy, we'll save your girlfriend!"_

* * *

><p>The movie lasted an hour and a half, in the middle of the movie was a huge battle between George and the wild grass Pokemon that took his beloved Jennifer, the movie ended with Annie and Marcus confessing their feelings, although Marcus tried to hide his feelings for Annie, he ended up giving in and telling her first. They shared a kiss and lived happily ever after.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow! Marcus was annoying from the start, but he soon lightened up. I didn't expect him and Annie to end up together though! What did you think of the movie, May? May? Hello, May? Heh looks like she fell asleep sometime during the movie! I'll carry her back to the Pokemon Center." Ash smiled and looked at his girlfriend, who was sound asleep on the chair. May didn't even stir when Ash picked her up in his arms, both of their Pikachu's followed them.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later after taking the Taxi back to the Pokemon Center, Ash walked in with May in his arms, who was still asleep, she woke up when he put her in the Taxi but fell asleep during the ride back to the Pokemon Center.<p>

Nurse Joy watched Ash walking in with May in his arms, she smiled watching both of their Pikachus running up to her. "Would you like help with May, Ash?" Nurse Joy asked, smiling.

"Yes please! Could you please open the door to our room and pull the bed rugs back so I can put her in her bed?" Ash requested, as he glanced at his sleeping girlfriend who was in his arms.

"Sure thing!" Nurse Joy replied and followed Ash to his and May's room. She opened the door for Ash and waited for him to go inside the room, then followed after him. Nurse Joy pulled the rugs and sheets back on the double bed, so that Ash could lay May down on the bed. She didn't even stir when Ash put the sheet and blanket back on her.

"Thank you for the help, Nurse Joy!" Ash smiled. "I'm really grateful for your help. Pikachu, can you both look after May while I go and get our Pokemon Egg?"

"Your welcome! Wait what do you mean by look after May? Is someone after her?" Nurse Joy asked in concern.

"Yeah, When we did our first contest, these new people called Team Shadow tried to capture May, thankfully my Mum and Step Father were there to help us stop them, my Mum did most of the work though!" Ash answered, with a worried look.

"Maybe you should get the Pokemon Egg in the morning Ash! Or I could get it for you." Nurse Joy suggested. "Team Shadow sound like they are a bad bunch of people. What would they want with May?"

"I don't know to be honest, but I'm not letting them have her. Really? You'd do that? Thank you Nurse Joy!" Ash smiled.

"Anytime! You just look after your girlfriend and make sure she stays safe!" Nurse Joy then went out of the room for a while then came back with the Pokemon Egg. Ash was in his pajamas by the time she came back.

"Here you are, Ash! Max was surprised to see me but I explained why I was here. He was the only one awake!" Nurse Joy announced, giving Ash the Pokemon Egg.

"Thank you, again, Nurse Joy for everything! I hope you have a good sleep tonight!" Ash thanked her as he gently took the Pokemon Egg from Nurse Joy.

"Your welcome and I hope you both have a good sleep too! I'll see you in the morning!" Nurse Joy then left, humming a happy tune to herself.

Ash put the Pokemon Egg on the dressing table gently then he lay down on the couch. He looked at May who began to wriggle and squirm in her sleep. She began mumbling in fright. Moments later she woke up and sat up straight then screamed. Both of their Pikachus who were asleep on May's bed, woke up and looked at May in worry.

"May! It's okay! I'm here! What happened?" Ash quickly joined May's side.

* * *

><p>"Ash! Thank goodness your here. I had a horrible dream! I dreamed that the Egg Hatched into a Phione which was a great surprise because he reminds me of Manaphy, and all of the sudden, Team Shadow began to surround me and captured me, you helped them catch me too and told them that you didn't want me anymore, Max, Brock, Dawn, Clemont and Bonnie said the same thing!" May explained, with a worried face expression. She began crying. Both Pikachus jumped onto the couch.<p>

"May! It was just a nightmare, I'd never say or do anything like that! I love you, May! I always will. A Phione? I've seen one of them before, they're gorgeous! If Team Shadow come I'll just get Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt on them!" Ash reassured her, and put his arms around her. May hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Ash! I love you too! I'm scared they'd come for me now! It felt so real! They tried tying me up with a rope!" May looked at him. "I told them to leave me alone, and they wouldn't! I'm scared that it will really happen."

"May...I promise you, I won't let them take you! I'll protect you no matter what happens!" Ash told her, smiling. May smiled and hugged him.

"Ash..." May kissed him gently on the lips. "How did I get here anyway? I thought we were at the movies!"

"Well, you fell asleep during the movie, so I carried you back to the Pokemon Center, well not all the way back I put you in the Taxi driver and went with you back, and carried you to bed. Nurse Joy helped me, she opened the door and pulled back your blankets and sheets." Ash explained, smiling to her as he put his arms around her.

"Wow! First time I fell asleep during a romance movie! What happened?" May asked. "Did they get together?"

"Yeah, which was a surprise, I didn't expect them to! I thought he didn't like her." Ash smiled. "You'd better get some sleep!"

"Okay! Ash?" May took off her shoes, and put them on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please sleep with me? Just in case I have a horrible dream again!" May requested with a smile.

"Er okay!" Ash replied nervously.

May quickly changed into her pajamas, Ash looked at the two Pikachus while she changed. Once May was dressed she turned off the lights and turned on the lamp which was next to the bed, she then tapped him gently on his shoulder.

Ash turned around and saw that May wore the same type of pajamas as her, short ones. Hers were an Emerald colour while his was blue. May took her bandana off and put it with her clothes then got into her bed.

Ash pulled the blankets and sheet back on his side of the bed and lie down. May was next to him. She smiled and scooted a bit closer to Ash, and put her arms around him. Ash blushed and put his arms around her.

"Good night, May! I love you!" Ash whispered, with a smile, as she put her arm across his chest. May rest her head on Ash's chest.

"Good night, Ashy, I love you too! Thank you for being with me!" May whispered back.

Ash smiled and turned the lamp off. "I'll always be here for you, May! I'll never leave your side."

Darkness fell in the room as May snuggled up to Ash, she felt safe and happy in his arms. She still couldn't help but feel worried about her dream and wondered if it would come true.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

Ash, May, Brock, Dawn, Max, Clemont and Bonnie were all having breakfast at the Pokemon Center, the Pokemon Egg was on the table, Ash and May's Pikachus were eating their Pokemon food for breakfast, enjoying their meal.

"Guys...I have something to tell you." Dawn stood up, after she finished her breakfast.

"Huh? What is it Dawn?" May asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm going to Santalune City, with Clemont and Bonnie. I want to get my first Ribbon! I don't want to miss out on the Kalos Cup!" Dawn announced. "I will rejoin you guys when I run into you next though!" She winked to them.

"We're heading to Cyllage City next, for Ash's second Gym Battle." Max announced, after looking up on his Pokenav.

"Cyllage City Gym here I come!" Ash exclaimed, feeling excited. "I can't wait to get my second badge!" He smiled.

"Pi! Pika-chu!" Ash's Pikachu joined in the excitement, giving Ash thumbs up.

"Isn't Cyllage City where the second Pokemon Contest is?" May asked, looking at Max. May took the Pokemon Egg out of the capsule and began to it, like she did every other day.

Max looked at the Pokenav again and nodded. "Yes it is." He answered with a smile.

"Alright! I can't wait!" May chirped.

"I'll see you both in Cyllage City then! I'm going to go now." Dawn got up from her chair and grabbed her bag, which was sitting under her chair. She put it on her back and was about to leave.

May began to rub her Pokemon Egg with a cloth, gently. Moments later it began to glow. "ASH! DAWN, EVERYONE! My Pokemon Egg is going to hatch!" She announced.

Ash, Brock, Max, May, Clemont, Bonnie and Dawn turned their attention to May, and her Pokemon Egg. Sure enough moments later after her announcement, her egg hatched.

"Phione?" The Pokemon said, as it looked at May and blinked. "Phione! Phio!" The newly hatched Pokemon looked at her.

"Phione?! Wow your gorgeous! You remind me so much of Manaphy." May hugged her new Pokemon. "My name is May!"

"May?" Phione repeated her name, as the newly hatched Pokemon hugged her. "Phione, Phio?"

"That's right! You said my name! Let me take you to Nurse Joy for a checkup, before we leave to Cyllage City!" May smiled.

Dawn smiled. "I'll go after Phione gets the all clear from Nurse Joy! I wish I didn't have to leave but I want to get that ribbon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<br>**

Nurse Joy had just checked on Ash, Brock, Dawn, Clemont, Max and May's Pokemon and gave them back to the trainers.

"Where are you going now, if you don't mind me asking." Nurse Joy wondered, looking at Ash.

"We're heading to Cyllage City, for our second Contest Ribbon and my second Gym Badge." Ash announced. "Pikachu and I are excited!"

"Pi! Pi-ka-chu!" Ash's Pikachu gave Nurse Joy thumbs up as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder happily.

"I'm excited for our second ribbon! I wonder if I should use Phione in my contest." May smiled. Phione was in May's arms, while her Pikachu was on her shoulder.

"I'm going to Santalune City with Clemont and Bonnie to get my first ribbon then going to meet up with Ash and the others." Dawn told Nurse Joy.

"I wish you all the best of luck! May, I think you should have Phione in it's Pokeball, it is a rare Pokemon and I'm pretty sure certain people would be after it. It's a lot safer for you to put Phione in it's Pokeball then having it out all of the time!" Nurse Joy said, looking concerned.

"Good point, Nurse Joy. Alright, Phione return...Huh?" May took out her Pokeball and tried to recall Phione into it, but Phione whacked the ball out of her hand and shook its head.

"It looks like Phione doesn't want to go inside it's Pokeball!" Ash pointed out. "Looks like it wants to stay outside and join our Pikachus!"

"Is that right, Phione?" May asked gently, looking at her new Pokemon who nodded.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Just don't let anyone take Phione from you, May! I'd better go and check on the other Pokemon I'm looking after. I'll be watching your contest on TV!" She winked, then left to attend the other Pokemon.

* * *

><p>The group of friends walked out of the Pokemon Center, May and Dawn talked most of the time, until they were outside of the Pokemon Center.<p>

"Well guys, this is it. Clemont and Bonnie are you two ready?" Dawn smiled looking at her new friends.

"You bet! I'll catch ya later Ash, Brock, Max and May. Ash, look after May for me! Take great care of her!" Clemont grinned, winking to Ash making him confused for a second.

"Brock, if you don't find a girlfriend by the time I come back with Clemont and Dawn, I'll help look for a girlfriend for you!" Bonnie winked to him. "Same with you, Max!"

Brock and Max stared at Bonnie in disbelief and laughed.

"You won't need to worry about that, Clemont! I'll always look after May." Ash answered with a smile.

"Good bye! Good luck! I'll see you in Cyllage City!" Brock, Max, Ash and May called out.

"Pika-Pi!" Ash and May's Pikachu's joined in the good byes.

"Phio-ne, Phio!" Phione added, waving to the group.

* * *

><p>After saying their good byes, Dawn, Clemont and Bonnie made their way to Santalune City, while Ash, Brock, Max and May began to make their way to Cyllage City.<p>

"I wonder what Cyllage City will be like." May said, looking at her Phione who was still in her arms, then back to Ash, Brock and Max. Ash and May's Pikachus were still on their shoulders.

"Sounds big I mean it has a Gym and a Contest Hall like Santalune City did. It will take us about five days to get have to go through the Connecting Cave too! I have the map of that on the Pokenav so I can lead the way out." Max said as he took out his Pokenav.

"Maybe Cyllage City will be the City that has my future girlfriend!" Brock smiled with hearts in his eyes.

"You'll never give up, will you?" Max grinned. "Bonnie will help find you one!"

"She said she'd help you find one too! At least Ash doesn't have to find one, he has May!" Brock told him with a grin.

Ash and May walked close together, as the group made their way out of Lumiose City.

"That reminds me! I forgot to mention we have to go through Camphrier Town before we make our way to Cyllage City. So it would be even longer! Maybe a week and a bit to take us to Cyllage City." Max announced, as he studied the Pokenav.

"Camphrier Town? Sounds good to me! We could rest there too, how long will it take us to get to Camphrier Town?" Ash looked at Max curiously.

"According to the Pokenav, it will take us three days to get to Camphrier Town." Max told them.

"Sounds good to us!" May smiled. "What do you think, Phione? We'll stop by Camphrier Town then go to Cyllage."

Ash nodded and put his arm around May. May would have put her arm around Ash but she was holding Phione, who seemed quiet happy in her arms, instead she rest her head lovingly on Ash's shoulder as they walked with Max and Brock.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ash, May, Brock and Max make it safely to Camphrier Town or will Team Shadow return?<br>How will Dawn go with her contest ribbon?  
>What Pokemon will they find in Route 5?<strong>

**Stay tuned to find out!  
><strong>

**If I've made any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as possible! Thank you, enjoy ^_^!**


	16. More about Mega Evolution

**Chapter 16: **More about Mega Evolution!**  
><strong>

Who is looking forward for episode 59 in Pokemon XY? :)! I haven't seen X and Y for ages but I have heard rumors about it! If Serena DOES end up with Ash she'll be one lucky girl! (Don't worry I'll continue this fanfic either way! I still see Ash and May all the way!)

Could you please let me know if I've made any spelling mistakes? I'll gladly fix them! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Ash, May, Brock and Max had begun walking along in Route 5, the group of friends were busy talking and didn't notice two certain black and blue Pokemon running towards them. The two Pokemon, ran into Ash and May, knocking the Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Coordinator over.<p>

"OOF!" Ash gasped in surprise. "Wait, what's a Lucario doing here?" He blinked. One of the Lucarios landed on Ash, and looked at him for quiet sometime. Ash sweat dropped wondering if the Lucario was going to attack him or not. Ash's Pikachu was thrown off his shoulder and was near Ash, getting up, ready to attack Lucario if he had to.

May was in the same situation, she had a Lucario on her too, Phione was knocked out of her arms and was crying, Max went to pick Phione up but Phione cried even more and refused to let Max pick him up, Brock tried picking Phione up too but got the same result. Phione would cry even louder. May's Pikachu was thrown off her shoulder too, and landed near her, her Pikachu was ready to attack Lucario too.

"Um...Good Lucario? Please don't hurt me!" May sweat dropped, thinking that's what the Pokemon wanted to do, she gently reached her hand out to Lucario's head and patted it. Lucario smiled and got up, Ash did the same thing and his Lucario got up.

"LUCARIO! So that's where you two are! Why did you both run away from training?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. She was wearing a red and white dress, with black shorts and wore a pair of roller-skates. She wore a helmet on her head and a pair of red and white gloves on her hands. Next to her was another Lucario.

"WOW! Lucario brought us a beauty! Hi I'm Brock would you like to become my girlfriend?" Brock exclaimed, as his eyes met the girl. He had hearts in his eyes and his hands clasped together.

Ash got up and helped May up and looked at the girl who had just turned up. May picked up the crying Phione, who stopped crying at once.

"There there, it's okay now, Mama's here..." May whispered lovingly to Phione, who looked at her with a smile. Ash stood with May and smiled to Phione. Both Pikachu's jumped onto their trainers shoulders once more, after realizing they didn't need to attack the Lucarios after all.

"I'm sorry about that, are you both okay? My Lucarios took off while we were busy training! I have three Lucarios. Hey Lucario, what's going on with you two? Did you get drawn by the girl and boy's auras?" The girl explained, as she eyed her Lucarios, who looked at Ash and May for a moment then joined the girl's side again.

"Yeah we're both fine! Thank you! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my fri- I mean g-g-girlfriend May." Ash introduced himself then looked at May.

"I'm Max! And of course you met Brock!" Max smiled.

May looked at the girl and her Lucarios in interest. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Wait Ash and May? Where have I heard those names from...Anyway I'm Korrina and I'm the Gym Leader from Shalour City. Once again I'm sorry about my Lucarios they just got carried away when I was training them. Maybe they want a new trainer? Oh well, anyway I'd better scoot!" Korrina said with a shrug.

"Wait, Korrina! You didn't answer my question!" Brock reminded her.

Korrina looked at Brock. "What was that question again?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"*sigh* Nevermind." Brock replied, feeling rejected once more.

"He wanted to know if you'd go out with him!" Max quickly said, looking at Korrina.

"Really? Well, I suppose there's no harm in that! Maybe if you reach Shalour City and I'm still not taken we can organize something!" Korrina replied then scooted off on her roller-skates, her three Lucarios followed after her.

"That was weird." Ash said, after Korrina had left with her Lucarios. He turned his attention to May and her Phione, who was crying in her arms again.

"Hush little one, it's okay, Mama's here...Are you hungry, Phione? Are you tired?" May said to Phione in a soothing voice. "Or do you want Papa?" She looked at Ash then back at Phione.

"Mama..Hungry...Phi-one! Phione! Phi!" Phione answered, hugging May. "Papa!" Phione added, repeating the word May had just said.

"Papa?" Ash blinked, staring at May in surprise.

"That's right! Your Phione's Papa. Phione here let your Papa hold you!" May gently gave the Legendary Pokemon to Ash, who held Phione in his arms. Phione smiled as he was passed into Ash's arms.

"Papa! Phi-o-ne! Phi!" Phione smiled, hugging Ash. Ash smiled and hugged Phione back.

"I get it! Phione sees you two as his parents! That explains why he wouldn't let Brock or me pick him up earlier. How cute!" Max grinned, folding his arms.

"I kind of figured that! How about we all have some lunch and introduce ourselves properly to Phione! We didn't get the chance earlier. Let our Pokemon know him too!" Brock suggested.

"Lunch sounds good right about now, right Phione and Pikachu?" Ash agreed, his stomach was already rumbling after the word lunch was mentioned. May was just as hungry as he was.

"Phi!" Phoine chirped, from Ash's arms.

"Pika!" Ash and May's Pikachus chimed in.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"Come on out EVERYONE!" Ash threw two of his Pokeballs up into the air, releasing Froakie and Swellow. Phione was now in May's arms once more.

"Fro-akie! Fro!" Froakie chimed, jumping in front of Ash.

"Swellow-Swell!" Swellow joined in, flying around the area a few times before landing near Ash.

"Swampert, come on out!" Brock called out his Swampert, which was the only Pokemon he had at the time.

"Swam-pert, Swam!" Swampert stood with Brock, after being released from his Pokeball.

Phione watched in amazement from May's arms.

"Treecko and Ralts, come and join everyone!" Max called out his two Pokemon.

"My turn! Fennekin, come on out!" May called out her Kalos starter Pokemon.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce you to Phione, our newest addition, he only hatched this morning. I hope you all make great friends with him. And it's lunch time so everyone enjoy your lunch!" Ash announced, as he looked at all the Pokemon that were out.

"Treecko, Tree!" Treecko walked up to May and looked up at Phione who was still in her arms. May smiled and let Phione join the other Pokemon.

"Phi! Phione! Phi!" Phione answered to Treecko, the two Pokemon at once began to play, Fennekin, and Froakie joined in, Swampert eventually joined the game followed by both Pikachus and Swellow.

"Looks like everyone's getting on well with Phione! That's great! Come on everyone let's have lunch!" Brock smiled, he was relieved that all the Pokemon were happy with Phione.

Brock got things ready for lunch, Ash helped him, while Max and May kept an eye on the Pokemon.

Everything seemed fine until the middle of lunchtime.

Suddenly without warning, a giant robotic arm appeared from nowhere and grabbed Phoine.

"PHII!" Phione cried out in distress, while Ash, May, Brock and Max were eating their lunch.

"Phione! Don't tell me it's Team Rocket again!" Ash exclaimed, putting his sandwich on his plate. He got up and sure enough saw that familiar Meowth Balloon.

"HAhaha! We'll take this cutie right to the Boss!" Jessie exclaimed, as she pulled the giant robotic arm into the balloon.

"IT's the perfect crime! Only one problem, the stupid blue Pokemon won't stop crying!" James pulled Phione from the giant hand roughly and shoved him into a box.

"That aught to block out dat racket!" Meowth grinned.

"I won't let you take my baby!" May glared at Team Rocket. "Fennekin and Pikachu!" She called her available Pokemon, ready to battle them.

"Your baby?" Jessie blinked.

"I think the Twerpette means her Phione?" James said to Jessie.

"Oh! Sounds like the Twerps have finally lost it!" Jessie smirked. She watched the 'Twerps' in interest as the Balloon began to drift away.

"May! If you make Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket, that might hurt Phione! Swellow, use Ariel Ace to cut a hole in the Balloon, but don't send Team Rocket flying away! We need to rescue Phione!" Ash reminded her, then turned his attention to Swellow and Team Rocket.

"Swell-ow!" Swellow flew towards the Balloon, obeying Ash's orders.

"That's what you think, Dragonite! Come on out!" James called out his Pokemon.

"Since when did you get a Dragonite? Who did you steal that from?" Max stared at James in surprise.

"Giovanni gave it to us as a part of our Promotion!" James replied proudly.

"Dragonite, use Dragonbreath against the Twerps and their Pokemon!" James ordered.

Ash stood in front of May, to protect her, he turned his hat around. "There's no way I'd let you get away with Phione! Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Dragonite, Swellow, use Ariel Ace on Dragonite, Froakie, Water Gun!"

Before Dragonite could unleash a powerful Dragonbreath, Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Dragonite, Swellow joined in using Ariel Ace, and Froakie used Water Gun. Which did some damage, but not a lot.

"Alright, Treecko, your turn use Absorb! Ralts use Physic to get that box from Jessie's arms!" Max joined in.

Dragonite flew around, ready to attack again.

"PFT! Dragonite, use Wing Attack on that pesky Treecko! Don't bother about the Ralts, it's weak!" James grinned.

Jessie clung onto the box that had Phione in, who was crying and terrified of being in such a tiny box.

May felt helpless, she knew there wasn't much for her to do. She only hoped for the best and that Phione would be returned to her safely.

Brock clicked his fingers, remembering a move he had recently taught his Swampert. "Swampert, use Ice Beam on Dragonite!" He commanded, joining in the battle.

"Swamp-perrt!" Swampert shot a powerful Ice Beam at Dragonite, sending the Drgaon/flying Pokemon down to the ground with a crash, freezing the Pokemon on progress.

"Alright! Good job Swampert!" Brock praised his Pokemon.

"D-Dragonite! Return!" James recalled his Pokemon. "You did a good job, Dragonite!"

Ralts decided to disobey Max and used Confuse Ray on Jessie, making her confused and unaware of what she was doing.

"Uh what was I doing with this box again?" Jessie asked herself. "And why is this Pokemon screaming inside it, shouldn't the Pokemon be out? There let's unlock it...There you go!" Jessie released the Pokemon without realizing what she was doing, and threw Phione out of the Balloon.

"JESSIE! What in the name of Arceus made you do that?" James yelled at his girlfriend in annoyance. "We only JUST got that Phione and you decided to release it!"

Still confused, Jessie looked at him. "Uh, I thought it was a nice thing to do? I don't know what it was doing in a box!"

"What just happened?" Meowth asked, staring at Jessie and James. "Did Jessie do what I think she did?"

"Yes, she did!" James muttered. "I think that Twerp Junior's Ralts used Confuse Ray on Jessie."

* * *

><p>"You didn't use Physic, but you did use Confuse Ray which helped us get Phione back, thank you, Ralts! You and I still have a long way to go before we can work together I see!" Max smiled and praised his Pokemon.<p>

Ash ran out and caught the falling Phione, who was crying in distress. "It's okay Phione, papa's here! I've got you. Don't worry your safe now." Ash reassured the frightened Pokemon. "Now it's time to teach these guys a lesson! May are you ready?" He looked over to his girlfriend who had ran up to him to see Phione.

"Yes! Pikachu come here!" May smiled, turning her attention to her Pikachu who came running up to her, with Ash's Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt on Team Rocket!" Ash and May commanded once their Pikachu's were with them.

"Ehoh! One Pikachu's Thunderbolt is strong enough, but two? Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" James gulped. With that, Team Rocket's Balloon was thrown into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Phione, are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ash looked at the blue Pokemon who was in his arms, crying. He gently rocked the Pokemon in his arms, hoping that will calm the Pokemon down, which it did. "It's okay Phione, I'm here. May's, I mean Mama's here too! We won't let those two get you."<p>

Phione looked at Ash and gave a yawn.

"Aww, looks like it's nap time for someone!" May smiled, looking at her tired Phione.

"Phi?" Phione looked up at May.

"You two make great parents to Phione!" Max commented.

"He's right! You really are meant for each other! And Phione's bringing you two closer." Brock smiled. "Let's keep moving otherwise we'll never get to Camphrier Town."

Ash and May blushed. "You really think so? Right! We've got to keep moving! Phione can fall asleep in my arms if he likes to. He's so cute!" Ash smiled. "Thanks Brock! If things work out with you and Korrina, you both would make a cute couple!" He winked to him.

"Mhm! Ash is right. Maybe you and Korrina could have a double date with us!" May joined in, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Camphier Town...<strong>

It took Ash, May, Max and Brock three days to get to Camphier Town, Team Rocket struck twice again and tried getting Phoine, but as usual they got sent flying into the sky.

"I'm really tired of Team Rocket." Ash mumbled. "Yet I feel sorry for them." He sighed. "I don't get them, they have helped us when we've been in tight situations and yet they are after Pikachu and Phione constantly! Don't they have better rare Pokemon to go after?"

"I agree! Oh well, let's forget about them Ash, we're in Camphier Town now...Wow check out that crowd!" May agreed with him, then noticed a large crowd of people in Camphier Town. Phione was in May's arms.

"PROFESSOR OAK! PROFESSOR SYCAMORE!" Several members of the crowd cried out excitedly.

"Professor Oak and Sycamore are here? That means my Mum would be with them too!" Ash blinked, he rushed to the crowd of people.

Max, Brock and May joined him.

"Now now, everyone calm down! Let's have one question at a time!" Professor Sycamore began.

May looked at Professor Sycamore, she couldn't help but have a tiny fan girl crush on him. '_Sycamore may be cute, but he will never replace my Ash!'_ She thought, as she looked at the handsome professor.

"Is it true that Professor Oak is now remarried?" A boy asked curiously. He looked at Delia and Professor Oak and back to Sycamore.

"Um eh." Professor Oak looked at Delia.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling them now, I mean everyone in Pallet Town knows that we're in a relationship, but we're not married." Delia whispered quietly to Professor Oak. Mimey was clinging to Delia's leg, he was scared of the crowd, wondering what was going on.

"Mum? Professor Oak? Fancy seeing you guys here." Ash exclaimed as he pushed his way through the crowd to get a better view to see what was going on. May joined him, followed by Max and Brock.

"Hello pumpkin!" Delia smiled. "We happened to be talking to Professor Sycamore and he was just telling us more about Mega Evolution! It's quiet interesting."

"Phi! Phione! Phi!" Phione buried his face in May's chest, terrified of the amount of people that was there.

"It's okay Phione! Your safe with Mama." May whispered to her Pokemon, giving it a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Phi!" Phione began to cry. May figured Phione wanted Ash and gave him to Ash.

After calming Phione down, Ash looked up at Professor Oak, Delia and Professor Sycamore.

"When are you going to give that demonstration of Mega Evolution to us?" A girl cried out. "Professor Oak?!"

"Wait, you know how to Mega Evolve a Pokemon?" Ash asked, staring at him.

"Well sort of...But I don't have the Mega Stone to Mega Evolve a Pokemon. Professor Sycamore has one." Professor Oak looked at Ash then to the fans that were around them.

"Alright! Come on out Charizard." Professor Sycamore called out his Charizard, who flew around the crowd and returned to him. "Great! Now let's Mega Evolve!" On Professor Sycamore's wrist, was a bracelet, he pressed the button and watched as his Charizard began to Mega Evolve.

A pinkish round orb suddenly appeared around Charizard, once it vanished, a different looking Charizard appeared in it's place.

"Woah cool! I wonder if my Charizard would be able to do that if I had the right Mega Stone!" Ash exclaimed, staring at the Mega Charizard.

"Any Charizard would! Mega Evolving a Pokemon makes the Pokemon a lot stronger in battle. But you do need certain requirements to get the Mega Bracelet and Stones for your Pokemon. I would show you a battle but I don't want to do any damage around this place." Professor Sycamore explained. "The next time I see you all I will battle!"

"Excuse me, Professor Sycamore, I found this stone a while ago, my brother Max told me it's a Blazikenite is it true?" May dug around her bag and took out the round stone that she had found when she and Ash shared their first kiss. She showed it to Professor Sycamore.

"Why yes it is. If you had the Mega Bracelet, you'd be able to Mega Evolve your Blaziken, IF you had one!" Professor Sycamore replied.

"I do have one, but he's back at home." May replied, smiling. "I have plans to bring him back, not just for Mega Evolution but just because I miss him!"

Professor Sycamore nodded, then took off his backpack. "Okay, everyone I'm going to hand out guide books that have information about Mega Evolution, raise your hands if you want one! It shows what type of Pokemon can Mega Evolve, where to get the stones and how to get the Mega Bracelets!" He announced, as he unzipped his backpack and took out a book.

Professor Sycamore's fans began raising their hands, excitedly. Professor Sycamore's Charizard was still out which he had planned to recall him latter on.

Nearly everyone got a book from Professor Sycamore, who nodded to Professor Oak, telling him that he was out of books.

Professor Oak took off his backpack, much to his relief, it was quiet heavy on him, he unzipped it and began to pass books to the ones who didn't have any, Delia helped him.

"Wow cool! I have two Pokemon that can Mega Evolve!" Max grinned looking through the guide book which Professor Oak handed to him. "Thank you, Professor!"

"Your welcome! If you have any questions feel free to ask." Professor Oak smiled.

Many of the fans began asking questions at once. Ash was planning to introduce Phione to Professor Oak and Delia but felt like they didn't have a chance.

"Hey Mum, I'm going to go to the Pokemon Center. I'll meet you guys there later on!" Ash smiled looking at her.

"Okay sweetie! I'll see you later!" Delia watched Ash, May, Max and Brock squeeze their way out of the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Well Max, do you still want to be a Professor?" May asked, looking at her brother who was reading the guide book.<p>

"You bet! I want to be as famous as Professor Oak and Sycamore! I think after this journey I'm going to start studying! I think it would be kind of boring being a Gym Leader. You don't get to go out places, I'm going to tell dad what I want to do. I'm sure he will be supportive. Let's give Mum and Dad a call and show them Phione!" Max replied, excitedly.

"I still want to be a Pokemon Breeder, but I'd like to still travel at the same time!" Brock joined in the conversation.

"And I want to become a Pokemon Master! I plan to go back to the other regions and this time win the Pokemon League!" Ash announced, with a grin. "With Pikachu and you guys by my side, I'm sure I'll win this time!"

"Your a Pokemon Master in my eyes, Ashy!" May smiled and stole a kiss from his lips. "I still plan to be that Top Coordinator, I want to go back and finally win those cups that I have lost!"

"Phi! Phione!" Phione chimed in.

"To me May, you are already a Top Coordinator!" Ash grinned, earning another kiss from her.

"Come on you two love birds, let's go to the Pokemon Center or we'll never learn more about Mega Evolution!" Max reminded them, with a smile. He hated to break the love scene.

"Right! Let's go!" Ash nodded. "Pikachu, I'll race you to the Pokemon Center!" He winked to his starter Pokemon.

"Pi! Pikachu! Pi!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, ready to race him.

May, Brock and Max joined Ash in the race, May's Pikachu ran with Ash's. Phione was still in Ash's arms, enjoying the run to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Nighttime fell quickly in Camphier Town. The street lights turned on. Ash, Brock, Max and May were in the Pokemon Center having dinner with Delia and Professor Oak.

"Mega Evolution sounds so cool! I have to ask my parents to send Blaziken back. I'd love to spend more time with him. And introduce him to Phione of course!" May said, as she ate her dinner.

"Phi!" Phione chirped, after hearing his name mentioned.

"So, Max tells me that you and May are the proud 'parents' of Phione! How did that come about?" Professor Oak asked, eying Ash and May then Phione.

"Well, Phoine would only go to us. He wouldn't go to Brock or Max when he cries. I guess that's his way of choosing his parents. I'm fine with it though, he's a cute Pokemon. Ash is great with him too!" May replied with a smile.

Delia smiled. "So that means I'm a Grandmother already!" She winked to them. "To a Pokemon of course! Ash, I need to talk to you about something tonight!"

"Sure what is it Mum?" Ash looked at her curiously, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.

"You'll find out when we get to talk! It's mother and son talk." Delia told him. "May, I'll need to talk to you too, afterwards! Don't worry your not in trouble, it's a good thing!"

May nodded. "I'll be looking forward for it, Delia! I'm going to call my parents hey would you like to meet them? I don't think you and Professor Oak have met my parents before." She got up after finishing her meal.

* * *

><p>"So much for going after rare Pokemon! Who's idea was it to go after the Twerps like old times?" Jessie mumbled as she began to climb down from a tree.<p>

"It was yours! You said it would be even better if the boss had the Pikachus as an extra." James replied, as he also climbed down the tree. Meowth joined them as he climbed down too.

"I say let's stay focused on our mission and once that's complete we'll get the Pikachu's and that little blue thing that the Twerpette has!" Meowth suggested.

"Meowth is right! We've got more important missions to worry about then the Pikachus and the blue thing. Let's go and find Team Flare." James agreed with his Pokemon.

"Right!" Jessie nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Delia and Professor Oak get along well with May and Max's parents? <strong>  
><strong>Will Ash find a Mega Evolution Bracelet?<strong>  
><strong>Will Brock get a date with Korrina? <strong>  
><strong>Will Team Rocket capture the Legendary Pokemon<strong>?

**Stay tuned!**

If anyone has suggestions for Ash, May, Brock and Max's future Pokemon teams, feel free to post them!

Should I let Serena join the group for a bit? She will be appearing in the next chapter? If so will she and May get along well or will there be jealousy?


End file.
